Soul NightMare
by Alvaro Narvaez
Summary: Cuenta la historia de 4 jovenes que viajaran en busca de el alma de la Princesa Sakura, en el camino conoceran que nada es coincidencia y viviran batallas donde el futuro del continente "Lizz" se encuentra en juego...
1. Chapter 1 Reencarnación

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 1 "Reencarnación"**

*El agua caía despacio, era un valle donde los pétalos de cerezo caían y se reposaban en el agua cristalina. Era un silencio hermoso perfecto para meditar o descansar, era ya de noche y la luna llena iluminaba todo el valle. A lo largo se logra ver una sombra, era un hombre con una armadura destruida, parecía como si hubiera estado en alguna guerra o algo así…

Guerrero: Ahhh… *suspira sentándose en una roca…*, ¿Por qué está pasando esto?, ¿acaso hice algo malo?...

*Eso se preguntaba aquel guerrero mientras miraba el piso. De repente, un hombre con un pelo blanco como la luna aparece en la punta de aquella montaña donde caía aquella agua cristalina, una catarata…

Hombre: Así que era aquí donde estabas, eh, ¡NightMare! *grita mientras salta de aquella montaña terminando en flotando en las aguas del valle…*, Es hora de que terminemos con esta batalla de una vez…

NightMare: ¡Mehomaru! *Grita mientras se levanta agarrando sus dos espadas…*, Sera mejor que te vayas, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo…

Mehomaru: Ah… ya veo, entonces nada de lo que diga hará que cambies de opinión, ¿verdad? *se acerca despacio, llevaba una armadura verde, una lanza en su espalda y la luz de la luna parecía fortalecerlo….

NightMare: Así es, por eso es inútil incluso que me hayas encontrado, te sugiero que te vayas…

Mehomaru: Oh, claro que lo haré, pero antes… *levanta su mano, en ella tenía un frasco vacío…*, ¿Recuerdas esto?...

*NightMare se da la vuelta, cuando ve aquel frasco recuerda, reconoce el color de aquel escaso líquido que goteaba del frasco, era veneno…

NightMare: ¡Tú no podrás haber!... *se queda totalmente sorprendido…*, Ese es el veneno que había en la comida de Lord Razon, ¡¿Fuiste tú?!...

*El viento empieza a soplar, la batalla era inminente, las piedras que rodeaban el cuerpo de NightMare empiezan a levantarse, la atmosfera se empieza a sentir pesada…

Mehomaru: Así es, yo fui quien puso el veneno en la comida de tu amado rey *levanta su mano izquierda hacia arriba, agarra su lanza, termina por sacarla explotando así una gran energía que amenazaba a NightMare…*, ¿y bien?, ¿no harás nada por tu amado rey?...

NightMare: *Sus ojos estaban rojos, aquella cicatriz que tenía en su ojo izquierdo empieza a brillar…*, De todas las estupideces que has hecho… *Une sus dos espadas creando así una gigante que llamaba al fuego…*, Esta… es la… *sale volando hacia Mehomaru…*, ¡MÁS ESTUPIDA!....

*Mehomaru se defiende con su lanza, al chocar el filo de la gran espada de NightMare con la lanza de Mehomaru una gran explosión de energía se crea.

*NightMare salta hacia atrás, Mehomaru une sus dos manos creando así una energía azul, esta la lanza…

Mehomaru: ¡Recibe esto! *Lanza aquella energía logrando darle…*, ¡Ja!, pensé que sería más difícil tratándose de ti

NightMare: *Lo mira fríamente…*, No deberías subestimarme…

*A lo lejos se podía escuchar gritos, parecían ser de una multitud...

Mehomaru: ¿Escuchaste eso?, no tienes mucho tiempo….

NightMare: Entonces *Levanta su gran espada hacia el cielo…*, Llegó la hora de acabar con esta ridiculez…

Mehomaru: Me parece *empieza a hacer girar su gran lanza…*, bien…

*El cielo, las nubes, el agua… La luna. Todos estaba tranquilo, todo estaba en paz hasta que aquellos guerreros intentaron dar fin a su batalla. El cielo empezó a pedir sangre, las nubes habían desaparecido como aquella paz y el agua estaba desesperada, pareciera que quisiera huir de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, sobre todas las cosas agua, cielo y nubes es la Luna la que pareciera estar esperando, como si estuviera observando atentamente la batalla, pues su decisión sería la final, la que determinaría el futuro.

Mehomaru: Entonces… *Su lanza empezó a brillar…*, estos ataques decidirán quién tiene la razón…

*NightMare no respondía…

Mehomaru: ¡Recibe mi mejor técnica! *Rápidamente detiene su lanza, empieza a realizar símbolos con sus manos…*, "Tsukuyomi", El gran dios de la Luna, ¡Acude a mi llamado!

NightMare: Aun no lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? *Baja lentamente su espada, la cual apuntaba al cielo, terminando apuntando a Mehomaru…*, Tu jamás me ganaras…

Mehomaru: ¡Eso lo veremos!...

*NightMare empieza a recargar energía, era una roja, una que quemaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor….

NightMare: Muere… "Hijo de la Luna"… *Sus ojos se tornan rojos, de aquella oscuridad creada por la noche el sol hace su aparición…*, "Amateratsu"… "Quema todo, Hermana"….

Mehomaru: ¡Ja!, *Salta hacia arriba…* ¡Muere!....

*Mehomaru se lanza contra NightMare el cual estaba rodeado de unas llamas totalmente increíbles….

*NightMare lo mira fijamente…

NightMare: Peleas… ¿aun cuando tu propio padre te abandona?... *le dice mientras baja su espada….

Mehomaru: ¡¿Qué?!... *mira hacia atrás… era cierto, la luna había desaparecido totalmente, de hecho era un eclipse lunar, pero no por coincidencia, sino porque la decisión de la luna fue…*, ¡¿Me abandonas?!...

*La luna había desaparecido… dejando a Mehomaru de rodillas, indefenso…

NightMare: *Se acerca caminado hacia Mehomaru…*, ¿Lo entiendes?, todo acabo *Pone la cuchilla de su gran espada en el cuello de Mehomaru…

*…

*Y cuando NightMare estaba por darle el golpe final por así decirlo… La luna vuelve a aparecer, de ese modo volviendo los poderes de Mehomaru…

NightMare: Así que esa fue tu decisión… *Intenta asesinar rápidamente a Mehomaru, antes de que este pueda hacer algo…

*NightMare intenta clavar su espada en el cuello de Mehomaru, pero este logra reaccionar rápidamente, lanzando un conjuro prohibido…

Mehomaru: *Sonriendo…*, "Kaizen"…

*Todo entre ellos dos se detiene, el tiempo, la vida…. Todo…

Mehomaru: No te veo sorprendido, menos aún enojado *Se levanta, todas sus heridas se habían sanado…

NightMare: ¿Kaizen?... planeas destruirnos, que estúpido…

Mehomaru: De hecho, planeo posponer esta batalla... "Kaizen" o tambien llamado "Reencarnación"…

*Así era, el conjuro hacia que aquellas almas atrapadas por este reencarnen…

NightMare: Solo impides lo inevitable…. *cierra sus ojos…

Mehomaru: No, solo hago que las cosas sean más divertidas ya que tu no podrás controlar a tu próximo "Yo"… en otras palabras deberás entrenarlo…

NightMare: ¿Y tú?... no creo que todo lo malo me lo lleve yo…

Mehomaru: Así es, supongo que tambien tendré algunos problemas… *mira su mano derecha…*, Mi alma será dividida en dos, en otras palabras reencarnare dos veces… pero eso no será problema ya que me encargare de unirme de nuevo…

*Ambos empiezan a desaparecer… dejando la nada….

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "El niño que nadie quiere"***


	2. Chapter 2 El Niño que nadie quiere

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 2 "El Niño que nadie quiere"**

*Habían pasado ya treinta años de aquel suceso, todos parecían haberlo olvido sin embargo la guerra ya estaba, los reinos ya estaban preparados. En medio de los pueblos, estaba un niño que andaba solo cargando dos espadas y en su cara una cicatriz que le marcaba.

*Se podían ver las paredes del castillo real, los guardias caminando haciendo su rutina de seguridad y al "Rey" preocupado…

Rey: ¿Qué puedo hacer?, faltan tan solo dos días para que pase "Eso" *se empezaba a comer las uñas….

*El Rey caminaba de un lugar a otro, parecía intranquilo por algo, por "Eso"…

¿?: Tanto tiempo sin vernos, "Fujitaka"….

*Dijo una voz de lo lejos…

Fujitaka: Esa voz… *mira hacia la ventana…*, ¿Oráculo?...

*Era una mujer de pelo rubio, llevaba una capucha negra y un gran báculo blanco…

Oráculo: ¿Oráculo?, ¿Por qué simplemente no me llamas Gracia?...

Fujitaka: Ya te dije que eso no son modales para un Rey…

Oráculo: Oh… Rey, lo había olvidado, disculpas ¡oh gran rey! *le decía sarcásticamente…

Fujitaka: Deja de jugar y ayúdame…

Oráculo: Así que todas las cosas que aquella vez soñé están pasando en realidad… *mira hacia la luna…*, La reencarnación, la muerte del padre *mira a Fujitaka…*, Solo falta el arrebato del alma…

Fujitaka: Es eso lo que me tiene preocupado, ¿realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer? *le dice preocupado…

Oráculo: No sabría decirte, ¿Cuánto falta para que suceda?...

Fujitaka: Dos días más… *mira hacia una joven, tenía el pelo café y los ojos verdes, era toda una princesa…

Oráculo: ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a "El"?...

Fujitaka: No, el se negará como siempre

Oráculo: Entonces ofrécele algo que el tanto desee *de sus manos muestra una ilusión…*, Como su "Libertad"…

*….

*Se podía ver personas sentadas tomando cerveza, claro era un bar después de todo pero… ¿Por qué en él había un menor de edad?, peor aún fumando…

Cantinero: ¡Oye chico!, será mejor que te vayas antes de que tus padres me hagan problemas por dejarte entrar *le grita mientras limpiaba unos vasos….

Joven: No tengo padres, yo vivo solo *le responde fríamente….

*De lo lejos unos hombres estaban escuchando la conversación, uno de ellos le interesaba aquellas espadas que el joven portaba, se le acerca….

Hombre: ¡Pero qué lindas armas!, no deberías portar armas tan peligrosas, ¡mocoso! *extiende sus manos para agarrarlas…*, deja que yo las cuide por ti…

*Aquel joven nota que el hombre estaba por agarrar sus armas, se levanta rápidamente y con un cuchillo que tenía guardado le amenaza…

Joven: Sera mejor que te vayas, a menos claro que quieras que corte tu cuello…

*Todos en la cantina estaban callados mirando atentamente… uno de los amigos de aquel hombre le pide que se retire, pero este hombre no iba a dejar que un joven le ridiculice…

Hombre: ¡Como te atreves! *con su mano gigante logra quitarle el cuchillo al joven…*, ¡Muere!...

*Antes que el hombre pudiera si quiera atacar al joven un guardia, y no uno cualquiera, logra detenerle…

Guardia Imperial: ¡Detente!, ¿Qué piensas que haces? *logra sacarle de la mano su espada corta…*, Quedas arrestado en nombre de "Lord Fujitaka" por portar un arma ilegalmente…

*El hombre estaba rogando piedad cuando nota que el joven silenciosamente se levanta con sus espadas e intenta salir de la cantina…

Hombre: ¡Espera!, ¡el tambien tiene armas! *le grita al guardia apuntando al joven…

Guardia Imperial: ¡Ya veo! *logra ver al joven…*, ¡Oye tu! *suelta a aquel hombre y corre hacia al joven…*, te estaba buscando, "Lord Fujitaka" te está buscando…

*El joven solo mira al guardia…

Joven: Dile que no estoy de ganas ahora, *abre la puerta…*, Dile que será otro día…

*Y cuando intenta salir "Lord Fujitaka" estaba parado frente de él….

Fujitaka: Esta vez es urgente… "NightMare"….

*Todos al escuchar ese nombre quedan sorprendidos….

NightMare: Deja de molestar *sale esquivando a Fujitaka…*, ya escuchaste, no estoy de ánimos…

*Fujitaka cierra los ojos….

Fujitaka: Si me escuchas y haces lo que digo te daré lo que más anhelas *se da la vuelta y pone su mano en el hombro de NightMare…*, Tu libertad…

*Al escuchar eso, NightMare se detiene, se da la vuelta y le mira…

NightMare: Habla….

Fujitaka: *Sonríe…*, Sabía que entenderías…

*De ese modo Fujitaka le conto que su hija, la Princesa "Sakura" en dos días cumpliría quince años, el tenía la sensación que su vida peligraba. El trato era sencillo NightMare debería proteger a la Princesa durante esos dos días y después del cumpleaños de ella sería libre, NightMare acepta….

NightMare: Solo espero que cumplas tu parte *empieza a caminar…*, Mañana iré al castillo, necesito saber cómo está el tema de seguridad…

Fujitaka: ¡Esta bien! *sonríe…

*Aquel guardia se le acerca a Fujitaka….

Guardia Imperial: Mi lord, ¿estará bien confiar la vida de la princesa en aquel asesino?...

Fujitaka: *Aquella sonrisa desaparece…*, Aquel asesino, resulta ser el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos *se dirige hacia el carruaje…*, El paso por cosas horribles, vivió solo y peor aún nadie jamás quiso hacerse cargo de él….

Guardia Imperial: Eso es exactamente por ser quien es....

*Fujitaka se detiene…

Fujitaka: Quien sabe, a lo mejor cometí un error en pedirle este favor *se sube al carruaje…*, Solo queda confiar en ellos dos…

*El carruaje se retira… NightMare camina mientras que a su lado como si nada otro joven le acompaña…

Joven: Nunca pensé que aceptarías…

NightMare: Supongo que le debo este favor a él *se detiene y mira a aquel joven…*, ¿Tu que harás?...

Joven: Bueno, mientras tu juegas a la "Niñera" yo tengo unos asuntos pendientes *se despide con su mano…*, En un mes nos encontraremos de nuevo, no me busques, yo te encontrare….

NightMare: Has lo que quieras….

*Aquel joven desaparece, NightMare sigue caminando agarrando la espada que lleva en su espalda….

NightMare: Supongo que es hora de entrar en acción, "Hikari no yami"….

*En su cintura, del lado izquierdo portaba otra espada, esta era más chica…

NightMare: Tu tambien *esa espada brilla fuertemente…*, "Soul Intrax"….

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "El Escudero"***


	3. Chapter 3 El Escudero

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 3 "El Escudero"**

*Era ya de mañana, había llovido hace poco y faltaba tan solo un día para el cumpleaños de la Princesa… Todos los guardias estaban moviéndose de un lugar a otro reforzando la seguridad del palacio, un joven entraba…

Guardia Imperial: ¡Alto!, ¡Identifícate! *grita parando con su mano a aquel joven…

Joven: Apártate, tengo cosas que hacer *le habla como si nada y termina pasando al guardia…

Guardia Imperial: Creo haber dicho que te detengas *sigue a aquel joven y se le pone delante sacando su espada…*, Si no quieres identificarte será mejor que te vayas…

*Aquel joven estaba enojándose y antes que le diga algo al guardia aparece un hombre con traje fino y un gran corcel blanco…

Príncipe Touya: ¡¿Tu?! *estaba sorprendido al ver al joven…*, No puedo creer que mi padre te haya dejado entrar al palacio, "NightMare"…

NightMare: No molestes *le responde fríamente a Touya…

Príncipe Touya: ¡Como siempre sin modales! *se baja de su caballo…*, No sé que quiera mi padre contigo, pero sus ordenes están por encima de las mías *mira al guardia…*, Déjenlo pasar…

Guardia Imperial: ¡Sí! *se hace a un lado…

*NightMare entra pero antes que pueda cerrar la puerta…

Príncipe Touya: ¡Oye Mocoso! *Le grita a NightMare quien gira…*, No quiero verte cerca de mi hermana, ¡¿Oíste!?...

NightMare: Como quieras *Cierra la puerta del palacio…

*…

*NightMare recorre todo el castillo, le asombra ver como cada torre estaba con cuatro guardias mínimo… Mientras mira la torre que apunta al sur Lord Fujitaka se le acerca…

Fujitaka: Me alegra verte aquí *dice sonriendo mientras extiende su mano al saludarlo…

NightMare: ….

Fujitaka: ¿Sabes?, se dice que aquella torre fue la primera torre de todo "Doukan", antes claro cuando todo esto apenas era un pueblito *empieza a caminar, NightMare le sigue…*, Recuerdo cuando mi padre, antes de morir, me contaba relatos sobre las hazañas de aquella torre al proteger a todo el pueblo, ¿No es lindo tener algo que proteger con tu propia vida? *le pregunta sonriendo….

*NOTA*: Doukan = Capital del Reino Tierra

NightMare: Supongo, apenas sí recuerdo a mis padres *saca aquella espada que tiene en su lado izquierdo…*, Este es el único recuerdo que me dejo mi padre…

Fujitaka: Esa espada a protegido muchas vidas, créeme, tu padre la a blandido en nombre de varios reyes o condes…

NightMare: Tú fuiste su compañero de viaje, ¿verdad? *se queda quieto viéndole a su cara…

Fujitaka: Ah, era un gran hombre, tambien un gran luchador *sonríe…*, Bueno es hora de entrar a la sala principal, solo espero que mi hija no me haga un gran problema por esto *estaba nervioso…

NightMare: ¿Aun no le has dicho nada? *guarda aquella espada…

Fujitaka: Es que, a mi hija no le agrada mucho eso de "Escuderos" o "Guardianes" *antes de poder abrir la puerta se detiene su mano…*, ¿Sabes?, ella no lo hace por caprichosa, mas bien, lo hace para que nadie tenga que arriesgar su vida por ella…

*NightMare no decía nada…

Fujitaka: Te voy a ser sincero *saca de su bolsillo…*, Esta nota la enviaron hace un mes más o menos…

NightMare: *Agarra la nota…*, ¡¿Una nota de amenaza?! *empieza a leerla cuando en una de los renglones decía "Mataremos a la Princesa"….

Fujitaka: Fue por eso que te traje a ti *de su cara no se borra la preocupación, como si ocultara algo más…

NightMare: Ya veo *guarda la nota…*, Esta bien, te prometo que no dejare que nadie la toque…

Fujitaka: Gracias *Abre la gran puerta…

*En la gran sala que había una joven estaba sentada leyendo un libro…

Fujitaka: Hija mía, "Sakura" *abre sus brazos…

*Aquella joven se dirige a Lord Fujitaka abrazándolo…

Fujitaka: ¿Nerviosa? *le mira con una cara de miedo…*, Faltan tan solo horas…

Sakura: ¡No!, de hecho no puedo esperar a que sea mañana…

Fujitaka: Ya veo *La cara de preocupación y miedo no se borraba…

Sakura: *Mira a NightMare…*, Disculpa, no vi que estabas ahí, mi nombre es "Sakura", ¿El tuyo?...

*NightMare no le decía nada, Fujitaka interviene…

Fujitaka: El hija es tu nuevo "Escudero" *espera al reproche de su hija…

Sakura: Ya veo *sonríe…*, No te esfuerces mucho, ¿está bien?...

NightMare: … *estaba sorprendido…*, Es-esta bien…

*Una de las asistentas llama a la Princesa Sakura…

Sakura: ¡Ya voy! *mira a su padre…*, Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego…

*Sakura sale corriendo…

Fujitaka: No-no puedo creerlo…

NightMare: *Notaba que Sakura no estaba expresando sus verdaderos pensamientos…*, Ah…

Fujitaka: Bueno, supongo que así está mejor *se limpia la cara…*, Me tengo que ir, por favor cualquier cosa no dudes en pedir…

NightMare: Esta bien…

*Lord Fujitaka sale caminando…

NightMare: *Suspira…*, ¿Qué estará pasando? *mira al vacio…*, O más bien, ¿Qué ira a pasar realmente?...

*…

*Ya era de noche…

¿?: Falta poco, mi señor *era un joven de pelo rubio…

¿?: Ya veo, estoy ansioso por que empiece este juego *responde al lado, un niño de pelo negro…*, Sera divertido, ¿No lo crees Orión? *se empieza a reír…

Orión: Si, Señor "Shy"

*¿Que estará pasando realmente? , ¿Por qué Lord Fujitaka esta tan preocupado?*

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "El Cumpleaños"***


	4. Chapter 4 El Cumpleaños

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 4 "El Cumpleaños"**

*El aire puro entra por aquella ventana abierta, la luz del sol iluminaba todo el cuarto y en el medio un hombre pensativo… Lord Fujitaka…

Fujitaka: Ah… *suspira…*, ¿todo en este mundo realmente es inevitable?

*Y ese suspiro fue largo, y ese pensamiento no se quitaba de su cabeza… todos queremos evitar sucesos, luchamos incluso para que no sucedan pero aun así… _SUCEDEN_….

Fujitaka: Lo que vio aquella "bruja", aquel futuro que vimos aquella ocasión… *cierra su puño con fuerza…*, no puedo dejar que suceda…

*Y del viento una voz resuena… era suave y a su vez fría…

¿?: Muy común de ti suspirar de esa manera… fuuka (abreviación de Fujitaka)…

Fujitaka: "_Hablando del rey de roma"… _*dice fríamente como si le molestara la presencia de quien sea que es aquella persona…

¿?: Oh, entonces no quieres que te comente sobre mi última visión…

*Se acerca aquella presencia… era una mujer de pelo largo y rubio tan brillante como el sol al mediodía…

Fujitaka: ¿Visión?, ¡cuéntame Gracia! *se para mientras gritaba eso…

Gracia: *Sonríe…*, Muy típico de ti fuuka

Fujitaka: Ya te dije que no me llames así *dice seriamente…

Gracia: Aun me acuerdo, cuando "El" aun estaba vivo… *la tristeza apodera sus pensamientos…*, han pasado ya quince años, ¿verdad?...

Fujitaka: Ah, quince años desde que murió, quince años desde que supe aquella verdad…

Gracia: Supongo que no fue un buen año, ¿sabes?, eh venido justamente para comentarte algo que podría darte esperanzas

Fujitaka: ¿Enserio?, dime que es *dice insistente…

Gracia: A su tiempo, aun necesito cerciorarme de algo *mira hacia afuera…*, por cierto, ¿Dónde está el chico?, ¿acepto el trabajo?...

Fujitaka: Si, pero tuve que mentirle falsifique una carta la cual decía que unos ladrones intentarían matar a mi hija…

Gracia: Ya veo…

Fujitaka: Solo espero que NightMare pueda salvarle de aquel destino que conocemos…

Gracia: …

*….

*Era el jardín principal del castillo, todo estaba casi listo y en medio donde la gran fuente NightMare estaba sentado descansando…

NightMare: No entiendo porque necesitaría mi ayuda si tienen una excelente defensa…

*Y entre esas palabras la princesa se le acerca…

Sakura: ¡Hola! *dice sonriendo mientras acerca su cabeza a el rostro de NightMare…

NightMare: ¡Ho-hola! *dice nervioso…*, que… ¿qué pasa?...

Sakura: Pues nada, te vi sentado y quise acompañarte, o ¿estás ocupado?, ¿esperas a alguien?, ¿prefieres estar solo? *empieza a hablar…

NightMare: Hablas demasiado… no estoy bien, no espero a nadie y si prefiero estar solo…

Sakura: Ya veo *mira hacia arriba…*, ¡ya se!, ¡ven conmigo! *le agarra la mano y le lleva a otro lado…

NightMare: ¡Oye!, ¡qué haces! *se resiste….

Sakura: Quiero que conozcas un lugar en especial… *sigue arrastrándolo…

NightMare: ¡Me niego!

Sakura: Oh, vamos te va a gustar

NightMare: ¡Que no!...

*De repente una extraña sensación percibe NightMare….

Sakura: ¡Por favor!, ¿eh? *se da cuenta que NightMare estaba serio…*, ¿hice algo malo?...

NightMare: Quédate donde estas… *Piensa* _Que fue aquella presencia, era sumamente poderosa…_

Sirviente: Princesa Sakura por favor ya es hora que vaya a vestirse, la ceremonia empezara en una hora…

Sakura: ¡Si, ya voy! *grita, se da la vuelta y mira a NightMare…*, prométeme que después me dejaras llevarte a ese lugar, ¿lo prometes?...

NightMare: *La mira con nervios...*, está bien *dice a la fuerza…

Sakura: *Sonríe…*, muchas gracias, sabía que eras una buena persona después de todo… *se va saltando…

*Sakura se aleja…

NightMare: Ahhh… *suspira…*, que tortura… *Piensa* _Sin embargo, ¿Qué habrá sido aquella presencia?, ¿serán de aquellos ladrones que me comento Lord Fujitaka?... lo mejor será estar atento…_

_*…_

*Todos estaban reunidos es el jardín, el manto de la noche cubría todo el cielo y el resplandor de las velas iluminaban tenuemente todo el lugar…

Sirviente: ¡Sean Bienvenidos al cumpleaños número quince de la princesa Sakura!, por favor diviértanse y pasen una gran noche…

*Todos aplaudieron, todos estaban felices charlando y entre toda esa multitud los guardias rondaban, entre ellos el Príncipe Touya quien se acerca a uno de los sirvientes…

Touya: Disculpa, ¿no has visto a mi hermana?...

Sirviente: Si, la princesa está en su alcoba cambiándose señor…

Touya: Ya veo…

Sirviente: Descuide, su guardia personal se encargara de escoltarla hasta aquí mi señor…

Touya: Ya ve… *de repente recuerda que su guardia personal era NightMare*, ¡que dijiste! *agarra del traje al sirviente…*, ¡Maldición!...

Sirviente: Príncipe Touya, por favor déjeme…

Touya: Si, perdón… *Piensa* _Ese maldito de NightMare…._

*…..

*En el pasillo que daba a la alcoba de la princesa Sakura, NightMare el joven esperaba a que la princesa salga de cambiarse…

Sakura: ¡Ya estoy! *sale de su alcoba…

NightMare: Ya era hora… *se para y gira para ver a la princesa….*, apurémonos o llegaremos tar… *queda atónito al ver a la Princesa….

*Su vestido era rosado parecía un tesoro perfecto….

Sakura: ¿Eh? *pregunta…*, ¿qué tal me veo?

NightMare: Pues… veras… *no sabía cómo responder…

Sakura: Pues…

*Y en ese momento aquella presencia vuelve a aparecer…. Solo que esta vez toma figura y estaba justo enfrente de NightMare el cual se pone delante de la princesa para protegerla…

NightMare: Así que por fin das la cara… *saca la espada de su izquierda, "Soul Intrax"…

¿?: Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para peleas innecesarias, vengo a llevarme algo que me interesa…. *empieza a acercarse a NightMare y la princesa….

NightMare: ¡Quédate quieto o te matare! *empieza a elevar su cosmos….

¿?: *Sonríe…*, lo siento, pero aun te falta bastante para siquiera tocarme…

*Al decir eso esa persona desaparece para luego aparecer en medio de NightMare y Sakura… extiende su mano y con solo tocar a NightMare lo manda a volar…

¿?: Princesa… *se acerca a la princesa la cual estaba temblando de miedo…*, vengo a llevarme algo que me interesa de usted…. *acerca su mano al pecho de la princesa…*, por favor no lo tome a mal…

*Al decir eso y antes de que su mano toque el pecho de la princesa una energía ataca a aquella persona…

NightMare: *Apoyándose en la pared mientras derramaba sangre…*, Aléjate, ¡Aléjate de la Princesa!....

¿?: *Sonríe…*, que molesto resultaste ser, *no le da importancia a NightMare y vuelve a acercar su mano al pecho de la princesa…*, Necesito aquel poder que sea capaz de derrotar a aquel hombre… y el único ser que lo tiene es usted princesa… por eso necesito tomar prestado ese poder…

*NightMare intenta atacar de nuevo a esa persona pero es inútil, lamentablemente logra introducir su mano en el pecho de la princesa dejándola inconsciente… saca algo que brillaba…

NightMare: ¡Princesa!

¿?: Necesito… _SU ALMA…._

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "Sakura Muere"***


	5. Chapter 5 Sakura Muere

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 5 "Sakura Muere"**

*¿Porque aquella persona saca el alma de la princesa Sakura?, ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer con ella?...

NightMare: Sakura!!! *grita mientras trata de levantarse, sus heridas son grandes…*, Maldito!!!, deja a Sakura!!!!....

¿?: Ya es tarde *levanta su mano y en ella estaba el alma de la princesa, era de color rosa y tenía un poder increíble…*, Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme, mi trabajo termino aquí *sonríe mientras mira a NightMare…

*Y antes de que pudiera irse aquella maligna persona el Oráculo, Gracia quien había sentido el alma de la Princesa salirse, vino en su ayuda…

Gracia: ¿Y crees que te dejare salirte con la tuya? *grita mientras levanta el báculo blanco que tiene en sus manos…

¿?: ¡Ja!, ¡Bruja! , es inútil no hay forma de recuperar el alma de esa chica *empieza a emanar una energía maligna increíble…

Gracia: No sé quien me crees pero, *el báculo blanco empieza a brillar…*, ¡No dejare que la Princesa Muera!!!!....

*Y de ese brillo una energía se dispara contra la mano de aquella persona, esta termina perdiendo el alma y saliendo expulsado por el ataque…

¿?: ¡Maldita!... *saca una gran espada…*, ¡No te entrometas!...

*Aquella persona salta hacia Gracia y trata de cortarle el cuello pero antes que el filo de la espada alcance el cuello algo le detiene….

¿?: ¡Imposible!, ¡tú! *queda sorprendido…*, Se supone que estarías muerto, no sé cómo puedes ponerte de pie todavía… *salta hacia atrás…

*Era NightMare quien con su espada "Hikari" logra proteger a Gracia…

Gracia: NightMare *dice sorprendida…*, Ya veo *ríe y sonríe…

NightMare: *Su aliento no había recuperado y en el piso estaba arrodillado…*, ¡Qué esperas!, devuélvele el alma a Sakura… *dice mientras se pone en pose de lucha…

Gracia: ¡Sí! *Piensa* _NightMare, no sabía que darías tu vida para proteger a alguien… bueno después de todo eres el hijo de aquel hombre…*, _¡Alma regresa donde perteneces! *grita mientras hace símbolos con sus manos…

¿?: ¡No lo permitiré! *intenta hacerse con el alma de la Princesa de nuevo…*, ¡El Alma es mía!...

NightMare: ¡Ni lo creas! *saca el arma de su izquierda "Intrax"…*, "Ryuu Kasai"!!! *de la espada sale un dragón de fuego…

¿?: ¡No me hagas reír! *con su espada una gran bola de energía maligna rechaza al "Ryuu Kasai", atacando a NightMare tambien…*, ¡Has fallado en proteger a tu Princesa!

*NightMare cae rendido al piso pues había perdido demasiada sangre, apenas sí estaba consiente…

NightMare: *Grita con lo último de aliento que le quedaba…*, ¡Oráculo!, ¡Haz Algo!...

*El oráculo estaba realizando el conjuro…

Gracia: ¡Eso hago!, pero no sé porque el alma se rehúsa a regresar al cuerpo…

¿?: Es por el conjuro que le aplique *camina medio herido…*, ¡el alma es mía!

Gracia: ¿Y crees que serás capaz de controlar su poder? *mira seriamente a aquella persona…*, ¿¡más aun sabiendo que se trata de ella!?

¿?: ¡Tonta!, yo seré capaz de controlar ese poder, y de esa manera podre hacer lo que me plazca *extiende su mano…*, por eso, dame el alma….

Gracia: *Mira seriamente a aquella persona y sonríe…*, Perdóname pero… *extiende su mano hacia el cielo, saliendo de ella un sello…*, ¡Eso es algo que no hare!...

*Y de aquel sello sale expulsada el alma de la Princesa… el gran resplandor que se divisa no permite ver hacia donde se dirige…

¿?: ¡Maldita! *levanta su gran espada para matar al Oráculo…*, ¡Me la pagarás!...

*Y antes de que la gran espada toque al Oráculo una energía totalmente demoníaca se siente, tanto que hasta aquella persona se sorprende y asusta…

¿?: ¡¿Esa energía es de!?... *estaba totalmente sorprendido…

Gracia: NightMare… *Queda mirando fijamente a NightMare…*, Aun estando así… *sonríe y mira al cuerpo de la princesa…*, ¿decides protegerla?...

*Y así era NightMare estaba totalmente rodeado de aquella energía… pero en sus ojos se nota que no estaba consiente… era su deseo de proteger a la Princesa que hace expulsar esa energía…

¿?: ¡Maldición! *guarda su gran espada…*, ¡Esto no termina aquí!... conseguiré esa alma y tambien ese cuerpo… *mira el cuerpo de la princesa…*, ¡Y matare a ese maldito!...

*Aquella persona sale volando y desaparece….

*…..

*Despees de aquel suceso, después que los guardias se hayan cerciorado de revisar si el enemigo estaba cerca…. NightMare despierta…

Fujitaka: Veo que por fin despiertas… *sonríe…*, NightMare…

NightMare: ¿Eh? *abre los ojos y recuerda…*, ¡Sakura!...

Fujitaka: Ella esta… *su cara muestra tristeza…

NightMare: *Se levanta bruscamente…*, ¿¡Donde está!?...

Gracia: Ella está muerta…. *interrumpe en el cuarto mientras cerraba la puerta…

NightMare: ¿Muerta?... *no podía creerlo…*, ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?... quiero confirmarlo con mis propios ojos…

Gracia: Está pasando… *pasa NightMare al lado suyo…*, el cuarto…

*NightMare deja el cuarto…

Fujitaka: Ha cambiado…

Gracia: ¿Es posible cambiar de un día al otro?...

*….

*En el cuarto donde se encontraba descansando el cuerpo de la Princesa Sakura, NightMare entra…

NightMare: No puede ser… *se acerca despacio y pone sus manos en la cara de la Princesa…*, Esta fría… su cuerpo… *cae arrodillado mientras mordía sus dientes…*, ¡No pude protegerla!... ¡MALDICIÓN!...

Gracia: No es tu culpa… *se sienta en uno de los sillones de la alcoba…

NightMare: Si no hubiera sido tan débil…

Gracia. Te equivocas… *mira su mano derecha…*, sino hubiera sido por tu intervención… realmente todo estaría perdido…

NightMare: ¿Estaría perdido?...entonces… *se levanta rápido y se acerca a Gracia…*, ¿¡Todavía Sakura puede ser salvada!?...

Gracia: Así es… pero para eso necesitare tu ayuda…

NightMare: Acepto…

Gracia: Espera… ¿aun sabiendo que tendrás que dedicarte a cuidar su cuerpo? *camina hacia el cuerpo de Sakura…*, Eso no es propio de ti…

NightMare: *Mira a un lado…*, le hice una promesa… es por eso…

Gracia: Bien… entonces… te diré que debes hacer…

*Parece ser que todavía hay esperanzas… todavía Sakura puede ser salvada… a partir de aquel momento se verían cruzados dos destinos, no, incluso más… una Nueva Aventura sería empezada…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "La Nueva Aventura Comienza"***


	6. Chapter 6 Una Nueva Aventura Comienza

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 6 "La Nueva Aventura Comienza"**

*Aquella alma fue arrebatada, aquel escudero está dispuesto a entregarlo todo para poder salvar a la princesa…

Gracia: Entonces… *se le acerca a NightMare…*, hay algo que puedo hacer… no, más bien algo que podemos hacer para salvar la vida de la Princesa Sakura…

NightMare: ¡Dímelo!, no importa que sea… *pone su mano derecha en su pecho…*, yo la salvare, ¡te lo aseguro!...

Gracia: *Sonríe…*, En ese caso… sígueme…

*….

*Un NightMare desesperado, la bruja que no muestra la más mínima preocupación como si hubiera sabido de ante mano que esto pasaría… ¿Qué tendrá planeado hacer?...

Gracia: Introduce esto dentro del cuerpo de la princesa… *saca de un cofre un objeto…*, te explicare con más detalles una vez la princesa despierte…

NightMare: ¡Sí! *agarra aquel objeto…*, ¿¡Esto es!?... ¡una pluma!...

*Efectivamente era una pluma, pero no cualquier pluma…

Gracia: Esta es una copia de la original…

NightMare: ¿Original?...

Gracia: Así es, hace mucho tiempo antes incluso que las seis poderosas naciones nazcan, un solo reino gobernaba todo el continente de Lizz… *con sus poderes mágicos muestra la figura de la verdadera pluma…*, se dice que aquel Rey definitivo tenía en sus manos un objeto mágico capaz de incluso intimidar a los mismos dioses, sin embargo este desapareció con su dueño…

NightMare: Recuerdo que mi padre me contaba algo parecido cuando era pequeño…

Gracia: Una noche soñé con aquel Rey y su pluma, no sé porque pero sentí que era necesario hacer una igual así que puse mi mejor esfuerzo en crear una… *mira a la copia de la pluma que NightMare tenía en sus manos…*, no tiene el mismo poder que la original, pero si el necesario para devolverle la vida "temporalmente" a la princesa…

NightMare: Ya veo… *mira la pluma…*, entonces mi misión será encontrar el alma de la princesa y devolvérsela…

Gracia: Así es… *extiende sus manos y abre la puerta…*, Fuuka nunca fuiste muy bueno escondiéndote…

*Era Lord Fujitaka quien estaba escuchando desde la puerta…

Fujitaka: Perdón *sonríe…

Gracia: ¿Por espiarnos?...

Fujitaka: ¡No te decía a ti! *dice molesto…*, te lo digo a ti, NightMare *le mira…*, no quiero involucrarte más en esto… deja que yo me encargue del bien estar de mi hija…

*Gracia miraba atentamente a NightMare…

NightMare: Lo siento pero… *introduce la pluma dentro del cuerpo de la Princesa…*, tengo una promesa que cumplir… Mi Lord…

*Fujitaka se sorprende al escuchar eso…

Gracia: *Sonríe…*, Supongo que está de más decirte que tienes un rival que te pisa los pies… *niega con la cabeza…*, a lo mejor esta incluso más adelante que ti…

NightMare: ¡Sí!...

*La pluma entra por completo dentro de Sakura y esta empieza a despertar…

NightMare: ¡Sakura! *grita…

Sakura: Que… ¿Qué paso? *dice despacio, casi sin fuerzas…

Fujitaka: *Se acerca a NightMare…*, Deja por lo menos que me encargue de esto… soy su padre y está mal que descuide a mi hija… por favor…

NightMare: Esta… esta bien…

Fujitaka: *Sonríe…*, Gracias…

*….

*Fujitaka deja la habitación junto con Sakura quien no entendía absolutamente nada…

NightMare: Sera mejor que me prepare… hay que salir lo más pronto posible…

Gracia: ¡Espera!...

*NightMare se detiene…

NightMare: *Cierra los ojos y sonríe, como si supiera lo que iba a decir…*, hay malas noticias, ¿verdad?...

Gracia: Así es… como te dije, aquella pluma tan solo era una copia de la original… en otras palabras a pesar que su poder es grande sigue siendo imperfecta… *camina hacia el balcón de la habitación…*, su poder tiene un límite, después de este perderá todo efecto y se volverá una pluma común y corriente…

NightMare: ¡Entonces!...

Gracia: Si no consigues el alma en ese tiempo… la princesa cerrará los ojos…

NightMare: Ya veo…

Gracia: No… *cierra los ojos…*, lo peor no es eso sino que una vez que la pluma pierda su efecto se consumirá por completo… *se da la vuelta y mira a NightMare fijamente…*, junto con el cuerpo de la Princesa…

NightMare: … *no podía decir nada pero su rostro mostraba su gran preocupación…

Gracia: Por eso debes apurarte…

NightMare: ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?...

Gracia: Un año, la princesa deberá recuperar su alma antes que cumpla años de nuevo…

NightMare: *Se da la vuelta…*, en ese caso, será mejor partir ahora…

Gracia: Afuera hay peligros incluso para ti… *se puede ver una sombra…*, ¿Aún te persigue esa persona?...

NightMare: Eso no importa… tengo una misión que cumplir… ¿algo más que quieras decirme?...

Gracia: Si… *apunta a el arma de la izquierda de NightMare, "Soul Intrax"…*, esa arma puede sentir las presencias de almas poderosas, úsala para poder encontrar el alma de la princesa aunque puede que se equivoque y persigas el alma equivocada…

NightMare: Entiendo… *agarra a Soul Intrax…*, esto será de gran ayuda…

Gracia: *Sonríe…*, de veras has cambiado…

*….

*Una vez contado todo a la princesa… teniendo todo listo, ellos dos se preparan para salir al mundo exterior, sin saber… LO QUE LES ESPERA….

NightMare: Ya nos vamos…

Fujitaka: ¡Sí!... *mira fijamente a NightMare…*, Por favor… recupera el alma de mi hija…

NightMare: Lo hare… lo prometo…

Gracia: ¡Suerte!....

*NightMare y Sakura dejan el castillo….

Fujitaka: ¿Esto es lo que viste en aquel sueño?... *seguía moviendo las manos en forma de despedida….

Gracia: No… *se da la vuelta…*, en mi sueño NightMare se negaba en ayudar… *se retira…*, y tu hija, la Princesa Sakura moría…

Fujitaka: *Baja las manos despacio…*, ya veo…

Gracia: A partir de ahora… todo dependerá de ellos… nuestro trabajo… *desaparece…*, termino… POR AHORA….

*….

*Una aldea… NightMare y Sakura ya habían llegado a la primera aldea saliendo del Reino de Doukan…

Ladrón: ¡Esa es la princesa! *se lanza contra NightMare….

Bandido: ¡Quiero su sangre!... *lanza sus cuchillos…

*Y aquel escudero que pone en sus espaldas a aquella joven…

NightMare: *Levanta su mano y saca el arma que lleva en su espalda "Hikari no yami"…*, Estorban!!!....

*NightMare con su gran espada "Hikari no yami" derriba a los dos enemigos con una gran onda expansiva negra…

NightMare: Ahhh… *suspira mientras guardaba a Hikari…*, esto no será nada fácil… *mira a Sakura…*, pero prometo que recuperare tu alma… *sigue caminando…*, a tiempo…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "La Mujer Fantasma"***


	7. Chapter 7 La Mujer Fantasma

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 7 "La Mujer Fantasma"**

*La nueva aventura comenzó, los dos jóvenes cuyos destinos fueron unidos partieron en busca del alma perdida. Un pueblo está cerca y junto con él una nueva amenaza les espera…

Sakura: Ummm… *expresa mientras se levanta…*, ¡qué bien dormí! *mira a NightMare, nota que estaba despierto…*, ¿eh, no dormiste nada otra vez?...

NightMare: *Dice en vos baja…*, ese pueblo tiene algo extraño… *se da la vuelta pero la seriedad de su cara no se quita…*, vamos, hay que partir…

Sakura: Si *dice confundida...

*De esa manera la Princesa Sakura se levanta y se prepara para seguir el viaje…

*….

*Una vez cerca del pueblo, cruzando los campos de arroz…

NightMare: *Piensa* _¿Qué será este olor tan repugnante?_...*, Lo mejor se pasar de largo esta aldea… *le dice a Sakura….

Sakura: Si… *se notaba que hacia todo lo que NightMare ordenaba… parecía estar de muy malos ánimos…

*Seguían caminando hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la aldea, tenía una pinta bien tranquila, los niños jugaban y los adultos trabajaban… No parecía haber nada raro…

Hombre: *Ve a NightMare y Sakura…*, ¿Ustedes son viajeros?... *les pregunta mientras sonreía…

*NightMare lo mira con desprecio y sigue de largo pero…

Sakura: ¡Sí!... *dice sonriendo…

*NightMare cae al piso…

NightMare: ¡Sakura! *grita enojado…*, ¡continuemos el viaje!...

*Sakura no entendía….

Sakura: ¿Pero porque?... *no se mueve…

NightMare: ¿Eh?... *no esperaba que Sakura respondiera de esa forma…*, bueno… este… ¡Ahhh!, ¡tú solo hazme caso!...

Sakura: ¡No! *se había enojado enserio…

NightMare: ¿¡Que no!? *grita enojado tambien…*, ¿¡Que acaso quieres quedarte sola!? Porque, ¡yo me largo de aquí!...

Sakura: ¡Pues bien!... *le da la espalda a NightMare…

NightMare: ¡Bien!... *sigue caminando…

*Ambos siguen firmes ante sus comentarios pero sus ojos muestran preocupación y arrepentimiento….

Hombre: Este… *estaba incomodo ante la situación…*, lamento ocasionar todo esto…

Sakura: No se preocupe… después de todo es un testarudo… ¡Ahhh! *camina sentido contrario donde se fue NightMare….

Hombre: Este… por favor acepte quedarse a dormir aunque sea esta noche en mi casa… *dice el hombre amablemente…

Sakura: *Se detiene…*, ¿enserio?

Hombre: ¡Sí! *sonríe…*, después de todo en mi casa hay muchas habitaciones disponibles…

Sakura: ¡Vaya! *grita feliz…*, ¡Qué suerte!...

*….

*NightMare caminaba por el aquel bosque que estaba a la salida del pueblo…

NightMare: ¡Esa tonta! *se detiene y mira hacia atrás…*, ¡maldición!, ¡maldición!, ¡maldición! *se queja pisando el piso…*, porque tiene que comportarse así… *de repente siente una energía sobrenatural…*, ¡eso es!... *cierra los ojos y agarra a Soul Intrax…*, es un alma verdaderamente fuerte… *regresa corriendo…*, ¿¡podría ser!?...

*….

*Ya era de noche y las estrellas cubrían todo el manto azul que el cielo mostraba… no había rastro alguno de nubes y el clima era bien cálido…

*Se ve a Sakura metiéndose a las aguas termales…

Sakura: *Piensa* _¿Por dónde se habrá metido NightMare?... _*mete la mitad de su cara en el agua caliente y empieza a hacer burbujas con su boca…*, Creo que no tenía porque gritarle así a NightMare…

*Tocan la puerta, era una de los sirvientes…

Sirviente: Disculpe señorita, solo quería avisarle que ya esta lista la comida…

Sakura: ¿Eh?, sí muchas gracias…

*Sakura sale y se cambia…

*Abre la puerta de su cuarto y dentro de él había un gran banquete…

Sirviente: Por favor siéntese… *le trataban como en su palacio…

Sakura: ¡Muchas Gracias!... *se sienta feliz y empieza a comer…

*….

*Termina de comer y todos los sirvientes rápidamente limpian y dejan el lugar totalmente impecable…

Sirviente: Enseguida vendrá nuestro señor… *se levanta…*, por favor espérelo…

Sakura: Este... está bien… *dice despacio, claro le había llamado la atención que el señor de la casa le visite…

*….

*NightMare llega a la aldea…

NightMare: *Frena rápidamente…*, esta sensación es cada vez más poderosa… *empieza a tratar de localizarla cuando de repente….

Aldeano: ¿Escuchaste que la "Mujer Fantasma" ataco de nuevo?... *le comenta a otro aldeanos que le acompañaba...

Aldeano: ¿Enserio?... *pone su mano en la cabeza…*, ese espíritu maligno está causando cada vez más estragos en la aldea…

Aldeano: Sí pero… *se detiene…*, dicen que una viajera que llego hoy día se encargara de eliminarla…

*NightMare sospecha que puede tratarse de Sakura… se les acerca a los aldeanos…

NightMare: Disculpen… ¿Dónde exactamente es donde aparece ese espíritu maligno?...

Aldeano: Pues, es en la casa del señor feudal de esta aldea… *le apunta una casa… efectivamente la casa donde Sakura estaba alojada…*, esa es, pero escuche que varios exterminadores trataron de eliminar a ese espíritu y nadie pudo… todos murieron en el intento…

NightMare: Ya veo… *sale corriendo…*, ¡muchas gracias!…

*NightMare corre cada vez más rápido… podía sentir la presencia de Sakura y de aquel demonio cerca….

NightMare: ¡Sakura!... *muerde sus labios…*, ¡espérame!...

*…..

*Sakura seguía esperando la famosa llegada de ese señor…

Sakura: ¿Por qué tardara tanto?... *empieza a jugar con sus manos…

*Se escuchan las pisadas… se abren las puertas y junto con tres guardias el señor feudal había llegado…

Feudal: ¡Muy buenas noches! *sonríe…*, espero que este todo listo para exterminar a ese condenado fantasma…

Sakura: ¿Fantasma?, ¿Exterminar? *se da cuenta que todo había sido un mal entendido…*, espere… yo…

Feudal: Es por eso que le dimos de nuestras mejores atenciones… el mejor buffet con mis mejores sirvientes a su disposición *sonríe pero se notaba que lo decía para presionar a Sakura…

Sakura: Ehh… jejeje *Piensa* _Ahora si estoy en graves problemas, ¿Qué hago?..._

*….

*Se escucha un gran temblor… los gritos de las mujeres llaman la atención de los guardias de la casa del señor feudal…

Guardia: ¡Señor, es ese fantasma de nuevo!...

Feudal: ¡Sí!... *mira a Sakura…*, Por favor gran exterminadora elimine a ese fantasma que está matando a todos mis sirvientes…

Sakura: Yo…

*Y antes de que Sakura pueda decirle algo el fantasma aparece…

Fantasma: Yo… *se les lanza para atacarlos…*, ¡me los comeré!...

*El fantasma intenta atacar al señor feudal, los guardias corren a defenderlo pero terminan siendo devorados por el fantasma…

Fantasma: ¡Jajaja! *su cara era hermosa, sus ojos azules y todo su pelo negro…*, ¡me vengaré por haberme traicionado!...

*Todos los guardias estaban heridos y solo quedaba el señor feudal junto con Sakura…

Fantasma: ¡Mueran! *ataca a Sakura y al señor feudal…

Sakura: ¡Ayuda! *grita desesperadamente…

*¿Qué pasara con Sakura?... ¿Qué habrá querido decir el fantasma con su venganza?...

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "La Mujer Fantasma, Segunda parte"***


	8. Chapter 8 La Mujer Fantamas, Parte II

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 8 "La Mujer Fantasma, Segunda Parte"**

*Sakura se tapa los ojos, grita con todas sus fuerzas. La muerte estaba en frente de sus ojos y no queda tiempo… ¿Sera acaso el fin?...

Sakura: ¡Ayuda! *grita con todas sus fuerzas….

*Y cuando las manos del fantasma están al borde de tocar el cuerpo de la Princesa Sakura un gran dragón de fuego lo impide…

Feudal: ¡Eso fue! *estaba sorprendido…

Sakura: ¿Night-NightMare? *Se alegra al ver a NightMare…

*Así era… estaba NightMare parado en el tejado de la gran casa del Feudal…

NightMare: ¡Tsh!… *Soul Intrax, la espada de su lado izquierdo humeaba…*, me sorprende que hayas resistido a mi "Ryuu Kasai"… *dice sonriendo…

*El fantasma estaba herido pero aun se podía mantener visible…

Fantasma: ¡Maldito! *mira sus manos casi quemadas…*, ¡¿Cómo es posible que tu fuego haya sido capaz de tocarme?!...

NightMare: No tengo por qué dar explicaciones a alguien como tu *levanta su arma y pone sus dos dedos en medio del filo…*, ¡Sera mejor que desaparezcas de una buena vez! *sus ojos brillan…*, ¡¡¡"Ryuu Kasai"!!! *de su espada sale otra vez aquel gran dragón de fuego…

Fantasma: ¡Maldito! *grita mientras está siendo eliminado…*, ¡Volveré!, ¡Ustedes jamás podrán eliminarme! *solo quedaba su cabeza…*, ¡No mientras tenga aquel artefacto que me mantenga en este mundo!... *desaparece por completo…

*NightMare salta hacia donde esta Sakura y el Feudal…

NightMare: *Camina un poco y agarra de su ropa al Feudal…*, ¡Que quiere decir que no podremos eliminarle!...

Feudal: ¡Yo... yo no lo sé! *con su mano logra soltarse…*, ¡Pero si ese fantasma aún no está eliminado es deber de ustedes hacerlo!

NightMare: ¿Ah? *se enoja…*, ¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que te ayudare?!...

*Los guardias se acercan y protegen el espacio del Señor Feudal…

Feudal: Mientras ella me deba todo lo que comió tendrán que encargarse de ese fantasma… *se marcha caminando…

*NightMare queda mirando secamente a Sakura…

Sakura: Este… *se sonroja…*, no sabía que tendría que pagar por todo… *sonríe…

NightMare: Ni loco… *se da la media vuelta…*, Vayámonos…

Sakura: Pero… *mira todo lo destruido…*, en ese sentido le debemos el favor por aprovecharnos de sus servicios…

NightMare: Te equivocas… *mira a Sakura…*, fuiste tú la que comió y la paso excelente, en otras palabras es tu responsabilidad… *camina…*, no la "Nuestra"…

*NightMare se detiene…

NightMare: Pero… *se da la media vuelta y camina hacia Sakura de nuevo…*, me hare cargo de ese condenado fantasma si me prometes que a partir de ahora harás caso de todo lo que te diga, ¿lo prometes?...

Sakura: ¡Sí! *sonríe…

*….

*Todos los sirvientes se habían ya encargado de limpiar el lugar, en la habitación del Feudal estaba NightMare y Sakura sentados…

Feudal: ¡Me alegra saber que han decidido ayudar!...

NightMare: *Con cara de serio….*, si claro… *dice en tono feo…

Sakura: *Miraba sonriendo a NightMare…*, ¡Ah! *recuerda algo…*, cierto que cuando estábamos por ser atacados por ese fantasma dijo algo sobre una venganza, ¿Sabe algo señor Feudal?...

Feudal: Pues, en realidad si lo sé *agarra su taza de té y lo toma…*, hace mucho tiempo, cincuenta años para ser más precisos, cuando con mi padre recién habíamos llegado a este pueblo una gran sacerdotisa vivía como dueña de todo esto… *saca un gran pergamino…*, cuando la conocimos por primera vez se comporto de manera amable y hasta incluso nos dio de los mejores servicios pero… *se lo pasa a NightMare….

NightMare: Esto es… *lo mira detenidamente…*, un pergamino de sello…

Feudal: Mientras dormíamos ella intento arrebatarnos nuestras almas para sus experimentos pero… *se ve una escena del pasado justo cuando el padre del señor Feudal sellaba a la sacerdotisa…*, mi padre logro sellar su alma en este pergamino. Su cuerpo quedo totalmente vacío así que intentamos quemarlo pero este cada vez que se le acercaba algo despedía una esencia maligna increíble...

Sakura: Entonces enterraron el cuerpo donde estaba…

Feudal: Así es, lo enterramos justo donde se encontraba y encima de él construimos el actual santuario que se encuentra en aquel pico del cerro… *guarda el sello…*, a pesar de que sabía que el sello perdería el efecto algún día, nunca pensé que sería tan difícil eliminar a esa mujer…

NightMare: Entonces lo único que hay que hacer es destruir el cuerpo de ese fantasma y quedaran las cuentas saldadas, ¿no? *se pone de pie…

Feudal: Este… si, pero debes tener cuidado…

NightMare: ¡Tsh!, no tardare más de cinco minutos *sale de la casa…*, ¡enseguida vuelvo!...

Sakura: ¡Espera!... *se levanta corriendo pero NightMare ya se había marchado…*, quería ir tambien…

*….

*Ya casi en el pico…

NightMare: *Iba corriendo…*, ¡Maldición!, este aire está contaminado por una presencia tragada por la oscuridad… *se tapa la nariz…*, incluso para mí me resulta difícil subir tan rápido…

*NightMare seguía subiendo y justo cuando encuentra las escaleras…

¿?: ¿A dónde crees que vas? *se escucha mientras que una gran oz corta un poco del brazo de NightMare…

NightMare: ¡¿Quién es?! *salta hacia atrás…

*Es un gran esqueleto…

Esqueleto: ¿Qué pasa? *hace girar su gran oz…*, ¿te asusta mi verdadera apariencia?...

NightMare: Así que esa es tu forma después de ser devorada por mil demonios, ¿eh? *saca la gran espada de su espalda, "Hikari no Yami"…*, ¡muy bien!, ¡déjame mandarte esta vez al otro mundo!...

Esqueleto: ¡Ja!, no te confíes mocoso… *emana una gran energía maligna…*, aquella vez solo tuviste un poco de suerte, ahora, ¡muere! *lanza su oz de nuevo…

NightMare: ¡No me hagas reír! *una gran energía oscura en forma de llamas emana de Hikari no Yami…*, ¡"Raiden"! *grita mientras lanza aquella energía…

*La gran oz choca con el ataque de NightMare…

Esqueleto: Nada mal *dice mientras recibe su oz de vuelta…*, pero esta vez, ¡no tendrás oportunidad!, ¡Trágate esto! "Black Death" *una forma de esqueleto sale disparada de la oz de aquel esqueleto…

NightMare: ¡Maldición! *intenta cubrirse, es empujado hacia atrás al recibir el ataque…*, ¡Ja!, esta vez no dejare que salgas con vida…

Esqueleto: ¿Pero qué dices? *vuelve a cargar energía…*, ¿no ves que estuviste al borde de recibir mi ataque de lleno?, ¡no seas tan creído!...

NightMare: ¡No me subestimes! *clava a Hikari no Yami, se agacha y saca a Soul Intrax, la levanta y pone sus dos dedos en el lado del filo…*, ¡Muere!, "Ryuu Kasai!...

Esqueleto: ¡"Black Death"!

*Ambos ataques chocan pero por un poco el Ryuu Kasai de NightMare destruye a aquel esqueleto, fue en ese momento cuando la verdadera alma de aquella sacerdotisa sale y trata de refugiarse en su templo…

NightMare: ¡No lo permitiré! *agarra a Hikari no Yami…*, ¡"Raiden"! *lanza su ataque destruyendo tanto el alma como el templo donde se encontraba el cuerpo…

*….

Sakura: ¡Muchas Gracias! *se despide con las manos…

Feudal: ¡No!, ¡muchas gracias a ustedes! *baja sus manos…

*Aquel pueblo se queda atrás…

NightMare: Esta vez tardaremos dos días en encontrar otro pueblo *camina mirando al frente…*, esta vez tendrás que acostumbrarte a dormir en campo abierto…

Sakura: Pues en realidad no tengo problema pero… *cierra sus ojos y sonríe…*, ¡ni bien llegue a otro pueblo pienso consentirme al máximo!...

NightMare: ¡Recuerda que prometiste hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga! *se detiene…

Sakura: ¿En serio?... *dice en broma tratando de provocar a NightMare…

NightMare: ¡Ahhh! *se enoja…*, ¡no te me hagas la que no recuerdas nada! *le grita pero se da cuenta que Sakura no le prestaba atención…*, ¡Me escuchaste!, ¡Sakura!, ¡¡¡SAKURA!!!...

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "Un Mago pervertido"***


	9. Chapter 9 Un Mago Pervertido

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 9 "Un Mago Pervertido"**

*Llovía a cántaros, todo en aquel bosque estaba casi inundado, Sakura y NightMare estaban encima de un gran árbol, apenas caían gotas de aquella tormenta todo gracias a sus grandes ramas. ¿Quién será aquella persona que caminaba a campo abierto y el agua ni lo toca?...

Sakura: ¡Ah! *se quejaba mientras estiraba las manos…*, ¿Por qué tiene que estar lloviendo?... *se arrodilla y apoya su cabeza sobre sus brazos…*, ¿No te sabes algún conjuro para detener la lluvia?...

*NightMare miraba al horizonte…

NightMare: Soy un guerrero *se la vuelta…*, no un mago… *deja sus armas encima de todo el equipaje…*, además no creas que cualquier mago es capaz de controlar el clima, solo lo más experimentados son capaces de apenas controlar algún elemento…

Sakura: Ya veo… *se acuesta…*, ¿Y por qué no simplemente continuamos con el viaje?...

NightMare: Más adelante hay un gran desierto, necesitamos toda nuestra energía para pasar sin ningún problema… *agarra a Soul Intrax…*, ya vengo…

Sakura: *Se para de repente…*, ¡¿eh?!... yo tambien voy…

NightMare: No, tu espera aquí… *sale de aquel árbol…*, iré por algo de comida por eso no hace falta que me acompañes, además… *agarra una piedra y la tira…

*Parece ser que estaban dentro de un gran campo de energía y cuando la piedra sale de este un centenar de demonios aparecen de la nada…

NightMare: Este es un árbol espiritual, para poder proteger sus frutos crean campos de fuerzas lo suficientemente fuertes como para evitar que pequeños demonios entren…

Sakura: Ya veo… *se acuesta…*, por favor no tardes…

NightMare: Si…

*NightMare sale del campo y empieza a correr…

*….

*Habían pasado ya casi dos horas y NightMare no volvía, Sakura empezó a ponerse impaciente y fue cuando le llamo la atención la espada que dejo NightMare, Hikari no yami…

Sakura: Es cierto… *la mira fijamente…*, esta espada es una de las que NightMare lleva… *pone su dedo en la boca y mira hacia arriba…*, es la que lleva en su espalda… *baja la mirada y acerca su mano a la espada…*, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué siento que la espada me está llamando?...

*Y la princesa empieza a ser persuadida por un poder raro… era un poder oscuro…

Sakura: Yo… *pierde el conocimiento…*, ¿Por qué me llamas?...

*Y antes de que la espada logre persuadir por completo a Sakura alguien entra al campo de fuerza…

¿?: ¡Pero qué lluvia! *era un joven con una gran capa azul…*, ¡Menos mal que encontré este árbol para poder refugiarme! *se saca la capa y seca su pelo…

*Sakura quien se encontraba inconsciente, despierta…

Sakura: ¿Eh? *sale afuera del árbol…*, ¿NightMare?...

*Aquel joven, quien tenía el pelo oscuro y portaba una gran lanza de dos picos se da la vuelta…

Joven: ¡Pero que estoy viendo! *grita al ver a Sakura…*, ¡Y es que el destino de seguro me condujo a este lugar para encontrarme con esta damisela perdida! *empieza a cantar…*, Por favor, no seas tímida *se acerca cada vez más…

Sakura: Este… *daba pasos hacia atrás…*, yo… *se estaba asustando…

Joven: No seamos tímidos por favor *rápidamente agarra la mano de Sakura…*, pero tampoco hay que precipitarnos…

Sakura: Por favor… yo… este… *cada vez más nerviosa…

Joven: Conozcámonos despacio *brillan sus ojos…*, ¿no te hace calor? *sonríe pervertidamente…

*NightMare quien caminaba de regreso con unos pescados en su espalda, ya cerca del gran árbol espiritual…

NightMare: No es mucho pero servirá *dice mientras se acercaba poco a poco…

*De repente se escucha el grito de la Princesa Sakura…

NightMare: ¡Sakura! *tira el pescado y sale corriendo hacia el árbol…

*NightMare entra rápidamente cuando nota que la Princesa Sakura corría de un lado a otro gritando…

Sakura: ¡PERVERTIDO! *gritaba sonrojada…

NightMare: No será… *dice molesto…

*El joven sale saltando con unas grandes rosas…

Joven: Pero no me seas tímida *sus ojos brillan de nuevo…*, ¡prometo serte fiel!...

*NightMare da unos pasos y con Soul Intrax lanza un ataque de fuego…

Joven: Ese ataque es de… *lo detiene con su palma…*, no sabía que estabas aquí…

NightMare: Weylok *dice cerrando sus ojos y guardando su espada…*, ¿no era acaso que estarías por lo menos dos meses en tu país?

Weylok: Pues tu sabes cómo es todo por allá *tira las rosas a un lado y se acerca a NightMare…*, aburrido…

NightMare: Tsh, debí suponer que eras tú cuando Sakura grito "Pervertido"…

Weylok: ¿Sakura? *se sorprende…*, ¡¿Acaso estás tú con aquella joven?!

NightMare: *Se siente incomodo…*, pues, ¡¿Algún problema?!... *se sonroja

*Weylok se deja caer y termina en pose de loto sobre el suelo…

Weylok: Ninguno, solo me sorprendía ya que tu no sueles estar con personas *suspira…*, menos aún alguien de la nobleza…

NightMare: ¿Cómo supiste que era de la nobleza?...

Weylok: Créeme que se lo suficiente de mujeres como para saber todo sobre ellas con tan solo mirarlas… *sonríe…

NightMare: Pervertido… *mira hacia el hueco del árbol…*, ¡Sakura!, puedes salir, no hay ningún peligro…

*….

*Sakura una vez ya tranquila, después de haber almorzado esos pescados…

Weylok: Mi nombre es "Weylok" mucho gusto *se agacha mostrando respeto, claro después de todo Sakura es parte de la nobleza…

Sakura: Mucho gusto…

Weylok: Este… *se agarra la cabeza…*, de haber sabido que andabas con NightMare no te hubiera molestado, mil disculpas… *se ríe…

Sakura: No, no hay problema *mira a NightMare…*, ¿Y ustedes como se conocieron?...

Weylok: Pues en realidad no estaba en nuestros planes conocernos, ¿no?...

NightMare: *Agarra a Hikari no yami y la carga en su espalda…*, el pertenece a una de las familias más importante del Reino Agua…

Sakura: ¿Enserio?, ¡Increíble!...

Weylok: *Sonríe…*, no es para tanto ya que mi padre tan solo es un feudal…

NightMare: Pero uno de los más importantes… *apaga el fuego de la fogata…*, en fin lo mejor será partir… *mira a Weylok…*, ¿Tu que harás?...

Weylok: Tengo entendido que van hacia la aldea que esta por este camino, entonces… *carga su lanza…*, los acompañare…

NightMare: ¿Y después?... *pregunta fríamente…

Weylok: Eso lo veré una vez llegue… *su cara se torna seria…*, tengo un asunto pendiente que atender…

NightMare: Esta bien… *empieza a caminar…

Sakura: Después de esa aldea viene aquel desierto, ¿no?...

Weylok: ¿Desierto?... *se acuerda…*, ¡¿No me digas que intentas cruzar el "Cementerio de los caídos"!? *se enoja…*, ¡recuerda que el te dijo que si te volvía a ver te mataría!...

NightMare: ¡Eso lo sé! *grita enojado…*, pero, tengo que hablar con él sí o sí a menos que no quiera recuperar el alma de la Princesa Sakura…

*¿Quién vivirá en aquel "Cementerio de los Caídos"?, ¿Qué será aquel asunto pendiente que tiene el joven Weylok?...

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "Las cinco cartas de la suerte"***


	10. Chapter 10 Las cinco cartas de la suerte

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 10 "Las Cinco Cartas de la Suerte"**

*Paro de llover hace tiempo, caminaron por un largo tiempo en silencio y por fin divisaron el pueblo del que hablaban…

Sakura: ¡Wow! *se emociona al ver un pueblo lleno de árboles y plantas…*, no sabía que existían lugares así… *sonríe mientras caminaba despacio…

Weylok: Este lugar se llama "GreenTown"… *le explica a Sakura…

NightMare: Después de este pueblo hay un gran desierto… *camina seriamente…

Sakura: *Mira a Weylok…*, ¿Disculpa, tú tenías que hacer algo aquí no?...

Weylok: Así es princesa, tengo unos asuntos pendientes en este lugar *mira a NightMare…*, pero lo mejor será que sigan ustedes por su cuenta… *sonríe…

*NightMare no decía nada pero lo miraba fijamente…

NightMare: Tsh, como tú quieras…

*….

*Estando en la entrada, debajo de dos enormes robles Weylok se separa del grupo, mientras NightMare y Sakura deciden seguir derecho…

Sakura: ¿Qué tendría que hacer que es tan importante? *se preguntaba…*, Oye, ¿tú sabes qué es?

NightMare: No lo sé pero… *mira a su alrededor, a todas las personas que estaban atento de lo que hacían…*, para que nos dijera que nos separemos de él, tiene que ser algo peligroso…

Sakura: *Se detiene…*, ¿enserio?, ¿y por qué no le ayudamos?...

NightMare: Porque es algo que no nos incumbe… *agarra el brazo de Sakura…*, camina… *mira fríamente a las personas que se acercaban…*, este lugar es peligroso…

*Sakura notaba que todas esas personas resultaban ser ladrones, asesinos…

Sakura: NightMare… *se estaba asustando…*, tengo miedo…

NightMare: Tranquila… *pone a Sakura detrás suyo…*, será mejor que se hagan a un lado si no quieren salir lastimados… *grita mientras saca a Soul Intrax…

Ladrón: ¿Lastimados? *se ríe…*, ¡pero que clase de broma es esa mocoso!, ¡no se resistan! *salta para atacarlos…

*Cuando alguien grita…

¿?: ¡Alto! *salta y de una patada manda a volar a aquel ladrón…

*Era Weylok…

Weylok: ¡Déjenlos en paz! *se da la vuelta…*, ¡vete ahora mismo! *grita a NightMare…

NightMare: ¡Sí! *agarra a Sakura…

*Pero antes de que pudieran escapar un hombre de pelo rojo aparece, tenía un gran traje fino y un bastón de plata…

Hombre: Pero por favor no sean tan tímidos *sonríe…*, después de todo es todo un honor recibir a los amigos del gran "Maestro"…

Sakura: ¿Maestro?...

*Weylok se saca su lanza…

Weylok: ¡Ellos no te hicieron nada! *camina…*, es a mi quien quieres, ¿verdad?, Hokato…

Hokato: ¿Así que por fin accederás a servirme? *sonríe…*, pues entonces esos dos pueden marcharse…

*Sakura mira a Weylok…

Sakura: Pero…

Weylok: Por favor princesa márchese… *mira a NightMare…*, llévatela…

NightMare: Tsh, no sé qué trama ese hombre pero… *agarra a Sakura y camina…*, te espero en el desierto…

Weylok: Pero… *dice sorprendido…

NightMare: Tienes dos días… *se marcha…

Weylok: *Sonríe…*, lo siento pero esta vez… *su cara se llena de seriedad…*, incluso no sé si saldré con vida…

*….

*Se abren las puertas de un gran hangar, dentro de este se encontraba un gran laboratorio y en el medio una mesa con un cuerpo…

Hokato: Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer, "Maestro"…

Weylok: ¡Esto es! *sorprendido nota como unos sellos mantenía vivo el cuerpo pero en este no habitaba ningún alma…*, ¡¿qué clase de magia es esta?!...

Hokato: Pues, necromancia se podría decir *sonríe…*, sin embargo me falta algo, "Voluntad"…

Weylok: ¿Voluntad?... *pregunta mientras sentía aquel aura perturbadora del cuerpo…

Hokato: Así es, este cuerpo como lo habrás notado carece de alma sin embargo mantiene viva todas sus funciones… *saca un frasco…*, tuve que sacarle esto sino claro podría revelarse… *en el frasco estaba disecado su cerebro…*, pero sin este por mas que le ordene algo no responde…

Weylok: ¿Y es por eso que me llamaste? *se da la vuelta…*, no sé quién crees que soy pero… *mira a Hokato…*, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte…

*Hokato sonríe y hace sonar sus dedos, unos grandes hombres detienen a Weylok…

Hokato: Me temo no podrás irte así de fácil… *se acerca y de su bolsillo saca cinco cartas…*, sabes bien qué es esto, ¿verdad?...

Weylok: ¿Cómo lo supiste? *pregunta mientras agarra las cinco cartas…

Hokato: Se podría decir que un pajarito me lo conto… *se ríe suavemente…*, ¿y bien?, ¡qué esperas! *grita mientras lleva a Weylok al medio donde el cuerpo se encontraba…*, ¡realiza el conjuro!...

*Weylok miraba fijamente las cartas…

Weylok: *Piensa* _Las cinco cartas de la suerte, es un conjuro que me permite crear un alma dando por pago la mía. Cada carta representa un sentido, el tacto, gusto, vista, olfato y la audición… *levanta las cinco cartas y las hace flotar… _*Piensa* _Cuando se unen los cincos sentidos y se los obliga a formar uno solo es cuando se crea un sexto, en otras palabras un "alma" esa es la base de la necromancia de mi país… _*Sus ojos se ponen brillosos…*, ¡Invoco a los cinco espíritus que nacen y mueren con mi alma! *el cuerpo de la mesa empieza a temblar…*, ¡Invoco a los sirviente del infierno quienes se encargan de llevar toda alma a su mundo! *y los tubos de vidrios del alrededor explotan…*, ¡Mediante este conjuro quiero que esta "Celda" encierre al ser que será mi sirviente! *y el cuerpo empieza a levantarse…

*Hokato sonreía y levantaba las manos…

Hokato: ¡Por fin! *gritaba…*, ¡Por fin te traeré a la vida Miyumi!...

*Sin embargo cuando termino de decir eso Hokato empieza a convulsionar…

Hokato: ¡Que! *sus ojos se ponen blancos…*, ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!...

Weylok: *Cerraba los ojos…*, lo siento pero no tengo intención de ayudar a alguien que permitió que los demonios le comieran su alma…

Hokato: ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! *empieza a salir humo de su cuerpo…

Weylok: ¿Acaso lo olvidas? *extiende su mano en dirección del cuerpo de Hokato…*, soy un mago…

Hokato: ¡Mal-maldito! *gritaba mientras se derretía….

*Hokato termina por derretirse y quedar en cenizas…

Weylok: Para empezar, la necromancia solo la practican los chamanes… *camina y se acerca a los restos de Hokato…*, los magos nos interesamos más en la naturaleza del mundo que en la de los humanos…

Hombre: ¡Pero qué! *grita sorprendido….*, ¿Qué fue todo eso?...

Weylok: *Se levanta y se acerca a aquel hombre…*, Eso que vez se llama "Pago"…

*Al decir eso el cuerpo que estaba en la mesa se levanta…

Hombre: ¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!...

Weylok: Tanto tiempo sin vernos… *se da la vuelta y sonríe…*, Miyumi…

*Era una mujer…

Miyumi: Así que Hokato cumplió su promesa *salen lágrimas de ella…*, no tenía por qué hacerlo…

Weylok: Era un buen hombre después de todo… *se levanta y empieza a caminar…*, él sabía que esto pasaría pero no vacilo en ningún momento… *se despide con las manos…*, será mejor que te encargues de rezarle aunque sea una vez a la semana… *se marcha…

Miyumi: Hokato *su cara mostraba melancolía…*, ¡muchas gracias! *empieza a llorar mientras recordaba…

*Aquel espíritu sagrado que lucho a su lado y que en aquella batalla fue protegido por la mujer que lo amó, desde ese día el busco sin descanso la manera de devolverle la vida a esa mujer aunque tenga que desaparecer por ello.

Todo en este mundo al desearse y cumplirse tiene un pago, del mismo valor no más ni menos, exactamente igual y eso fue lo que paso entre esa pareja que el destino decidió prohibirles verse de nuevo…

Hokato: Miyumi *se escucha en el horizonte mientras sus restos se esparcían por el viento…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "Rumbo al Cementerio de los Caídos"***


	11. Chapter 11 Rumbo al Cementerio de los

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 11 "Rumbo al Cementerio de los Caídos"**

*Todo el paisaje muestra una presencia áspera y seca, la atmosfera era caliente y deseosa de sangre…

NightMare: Muy bien *dice mientras le pasa la cantina de agua a Sakura…*, a partir de ahora lo mejor será cuidar el agua…

Sakura: ¡Estoy lista! *su rostro muestra confianza y determinación…*, ¡prometo no ser una carga!... *empieza a caminar…

Weylok: Eso lo sé *dice sonriendo, se para y mira a NightMare…*, ¿Y bien, estás seguro que este es el camino que quieres tomar?...

NightMare: ¡Sí! *dice seriamente…*, aquel hombre tiene un poder increíble por eso *mira a Sakura…*, ¡debo hacerme más fuerte!

*….

*Y de esa manera parten rumbo al cementerio de los caídos…

*Pasan dos horas y el calor sofocante empieza a hacerles sentir el cansancio…

Sakura: Quiero agua por favor *dice totalmente sedienta…

Weylok: Si pero… *muestra que la cantina estaba totalmente vacía…*, lo siento pero no nos queda más agua…

Sakura: ¡¡¡Que!!! *se tira a la arena…*, ¡estamos perdidos!...

NightMare: Levántate, no muy lejos se encuentra un oasis… *dice extendiendo su mano para que Sakura se levante…

Sakura: ¿Como lo sabes? *pregunta sorprendida…

Weylok: Pues el viento se siente más refrescante además *sonríe apuntando al cielo…*, si ves por allá *había unas aves…*, si hay aves en esa zona significa que hay agua o algo de sombra, ¿no crees?...

Sakura: ¡Increíble! *se levanta emocionada…*, pues que esperamos, ¡vamos por el agua! *empieza a saltar…

NightMare: *Serio…*, ¿no estaba totalmente vencida?...

Weylok: ¡Tiene un gran espíritu! *sonríe…

NightMare: Tsh *empieza a caminar…*, vamos…

*….

*Ya en el oasis…

Sakura: ¡Sí! *salta hacia el agua…*, ¡que refrescante! *grita mientras se mojaba la cara…

Weylok: No debe faltar mucho para que anochezca *mira a NightMare…*, ¿si descansamos aquí?

NightMare: Si *se sienta…*, será lo mejor además *mira más allá de las dunas de arena…*, pasando esas dunas, un poco más y llegaremos a aquel lugar…

Weylok: Te matara y eso lo sabes *dice seriamente…

NightMare: No tengo opción…

*A lo lejos Sakura sale del lago y se les acerca…

Sakura: Este… *se sonroja…*, por si acaso… *de repente suena algo…

Weylok: Ya veo *se ríe…

NightMare: Iré a buscar la comida…

Sakura: ¡Perdón! *se sonroja totalmente….

*NightMare se mete al lago a buscar unos peces mientras Sakura y Weylok quedan charlando…

Sakura: Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme que es lo que hay en ese cementerio? *pregunta mientras se seca la cara…

Weylok: En ese lugar se encuentra una persona muy importante para NightMare…

Sakura: ¿Enserio?, ¿es su amigo tambien?...

Weylok: Pues en realidad no sé si en estos momentos se lo podría considerar un amigo…

Sakura: ¿Es su padre?

Weylok: No, en realidad es su maestro *mira a NightMare…*, sin embargo este le dijo a NightMare que si volvía le mataría…

Sakura: ¡¿Enserio?! *se levanta…*, pues en ese caso será mejor no ir…

Weylok: Princesa espere *le agarra la mano…

Sakura: ¡No puedo! *se nota su cara de preocupación…*, ¡no quiero que por mi culpa él muera!...

*Weylok se sorprende…

Weylok: *Mira abajo mientras sonríe…*, realmente es increíble princesa *levanta la mirada…*, descuide, ¡NightMare no morirá!...

*….

*A lo lejos, en una montaña llena de esqueletos un fuego se divisa…

¿?: Te advertí que no volvieras *saca su espada…*, tendré que enseñarte por las malas algo de respeto…

*…

*En un sueño, en uno que transciende el tiempo volviendo a las cenizas del pasado…

NightMare: ¡Maestro Yamato! *se levanta…*, ¡¿no lo entiende?!...

Maestro Yamato: ¡¿Entender qué?! *gritaba mientras se daba la vuelta…*, ¡yo no te enseñe a luchar para que mates sino para que te protegieras!...

NightMare: Lo siento pero… *agarra sus espadas y se retira…

Maestro Yamato: ¡Te lo advierto! *se sienta en una silla…*, si dejas este lugar no podrás volver jamás y si lo haces *suelta una gran energía…*, ¡te mataré!...

*De repente NightMare se despierta…

NightMare: Fue un sueño *dice agitado…*, ¡rayos! *se levanta y sale de las ramas de aquel árbol donde dormían…

*Se acerca al lago y se lava el rostro…

NightMare: ¿Por qué sueño esto ahora? *se pregunta así mismo…

*Cuando detrás suyo estaba Weylok…

Weylok: Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

*NightMare se da la vuelta sorprendido…

NightMare: Pensé que estabas dormido…

Weylok: ¡Je!, no puedo dormir cuando hay luna llena *mira a la luna en su máximo resplandor…

NightMare: Tengo que hacerlo *mira a Sakura que dormía…*, le prometí recuperar su alma…

Weylok: ¿Realmente lo haces para cumplir tu promesa? *pregunta tratando de sacar los verdaderos sentimientos de NightMare…

NightMare: … *No decía nada solo se ponía nervioso…

*…

*Ya era de día y todos estaban listos para partir…

Sakura: ¡Estoy lista! *gritaba entusiasmada…

Weylok: Princesa, ¿cargo la cantina de agua? *pregunta a Sakura…

Sakura: ¡Sí!, NightMare me ayudo, no es así… *calla al ver la seriedad en el rostro de NightMare…*, ¿dije algo malo?...

Weylok: No, no es nada que hizo usted *trata de disimular la situación…*, ¡partamos de una vez!...

Sakura: ¡Sí! *grita levantando una mano…

*Todos parten pero…

Weylok: *Piensa* _Es normal que muestre esa seriedad ya que en estos momentos estamos partiendo a un lugar que podría ser la muerte de NightMare…_

*El camino está decidido por aquel quien corre peligro de perder su vida, la Princesa sin embargo no tiene idea lo que le aguarda a su escudero una vez que logren llegar a aquel lugar donde se encuentra el Maestro Yamato…

*¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué es aquella energía poderosa que amenaza a los jóvenes?...

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "El Ojo del Dragón"***


	12. Chapter 12 El Ojo del Dragón

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 12 "El Ojo del Dragón"**

*Pasando aquellas largas dunas, dejando atrás toda esperanza, aquel guerrero se prepara para morir pero antes deberá pasar una prueba. Sera…

NightMare: Aquella ciudad que ven *dice mientras apuntaba a lo lejos un pequeño poblado…*, en ese lugar pasaremos la noche…

Sakura: ¡Qué bien! *grita de alegría…*, ya me quería bañar después de tanta suciedad y arena…

Weylok: Pasando esa ciudad esta aquel cementerio, ¿verdad? *pregunta a NightMare…

NightMare: Aquel poblado se encarga de proteger la entrada a aquel cementerio… *cierra los ojos…*, será mejor partir de una vez…

Sakura: ¡Sí!

*….

*Llegando a la entrada de aquel poblado, pasando la puerta principal…

Sakura: ¡Qué lindo! *dice mientras miraba las hermosas casas…

Weylok: A pesar de estar en medio del desierto se las arreglan para que sea todo tan confortarte…

NightMare: *Mira una posada…*, entremos ahí…

*Los tres entran a aquella posada y cuando abren la puerta…

¿?: ¡¡¡Bienvenidos sean!!!

Sakura: ¡¡¡Ah!!! *grito asustada…

*Eran dos pequeñas mujeres que gritaban felices…

Weylok: ¿Eh? *mira todo el lugar vacio…

Pequeña Mujer: ¡Sean bienvenidos a la posada "Tres Hermanas"! *grita feliz…

Pequeña Mujer: Esperamos disfruten su estancia *agarra la mano de NightMare…*, ¡venga!, ¡vamos a registrarlos!...

NightMare: Pero… *no sabía que decir…

Sakura: ¿Tres hermanas? *pregunta, se acerca a una de las pequeñas mujeres…*, ¿ustedes son hermanas?...

*Ambas responden con un Sí rebosante de energía…

Sakura: Pero *las cuenta…*, yo solo veo dos…

*De repente, de la cocina sale otra mujer esta era más alta y tenía una cara angelical…

NightMare: ¿Weylok? *mira a Weylok…

Weylok: ¡Ya está! *grita mientras había registrado el nombre de los demás…

NightMare: ¡Weylok! *grita enojado…

Weylok: ¡Por favor! *saca su tono de voz conquistadora…*, ¿¡no ves que estas pobres mujeres necesitan nuestra ayuda!? *dice mientras mira a la joven hermosa…

Sakura: Realmente es un pervertido…

*….

*Ya se había hecho de noche y los jóvenes estaban descansando en su alcoba…

Sakura: ¡Ah! *se tira a la cama…*, ¡que cómoda que está!...

*NightMare quien miraba por la ventana la montaña y tocan la puerta…

Pequeña Mujer: Mil disculpas *abre la puerta…*, la cena está servida…

Sakura: ¡Sí, muchas gracias! *se levanta de la cama y le llama la atención lo que NightMare miraba…*, ¿ese es el Cementerio de los Caídos?...

NightMare: Si…

Pequeña Mujer: *Quien había escuchado su conversación…*, ¡¿Cementerio de los Caídos?!...

Sakura: ¿Usted conoce ese lugar?...

Pequeña Mujer: ¡No, para nada! *se niega molesta…*, ese lugar está totalmente prohibido para los habitantes de este pueblo…

NightMare: ¿Se puede saber por qué? *pregunta mientras se acerca a la puerta…

Pequeña Mujer: En ese lugar se encuentra el "Ojo del Dragón"…

Sakura: ¿El Ojo del Dragón?...

Pequeña Mujer: Así es… *apunta al medio de la montaña, en una parte donde algo rojo se podía divisar…*, Ese es el Ojo del Dragón…

NightMare: Jamás había escuchado que existiera algo así…

*De repente se acerca la mujer alta…

Mujer Alta: Paso hace dos meses aproximadamente…

*Uno dice que del pasado se crea el futuro…

_*Pasado*_

Hombre: ¡Corran! *gritaba mientras arañaba el suelo para no ser atraído por aquel demonio que atacaba la ciudad…

Niño: ¡Mamá!... *lloraba asustado…

Demonio: ¡¡¡Te comeré!!! *acerca su mandíbula para comer al niño…

*De repente alguien aparece…

¿?: Ni lo creas…

*Era un hombre con una gran capa y con su mano había detenido al demonio…

¿?: Así que eres un dragón, ¿eh? *lo lanza con su gran fuerza y saca una espada de esgrima…*, ¡muere!

*Aquel hombre ataca al dragón y le hiere…

Dragón: ¡Maldito!... *grita mientras su figura desaparece…

*El dragón se transforma en energía y sale volando hacia la montaña, mientras en la puerta principal habían llegado tres hermanas, eran extranjeras…

¿?: ¡En el centro de la montaña reposa el alma del dragón, mientras nadie se acerque todo estará bien! *el hombre tira su capa un lado y camina hacia la montaña…

Hombre: Pero… *no sabía que mas decir…

*Y en los ojos de un de las tres hermanas, en la más alta y hermosa algo palpita de odio…

*….

*Y es que el pasado nos muestra los errores para remendarlos en el futuro, tambien nos muestra las pistas de nuestro "Posible" destino…

Mujer Alta: Eso fue lo que pasó, nosotras recién habíamos llegado a la aldea y decidimos quedarnos hasta ayudar a todos a curar las heridas que aquel demonio causo…

Sakura: Ya veo *pone su mano en el hombre de la mujer alta…*, ¡mi nombre es Sakura! *sonríe…

Mujer Alta: ¡…! *Se sorprende ante la actitud de Sakura con ella…*, mi nombre es Yui, mis dos hermanas se llaman "Mitzuki" y "Miyuki"…

*…

*Una vez ya en la mesa y listos para cenar…

Weylok: *Se sienta al lado de Yui…*, ¡pero qué olor más rico que siento! *se acerca cada vez más…*, disculpa, tengo un dolor en la espalda y no sé como quitármelo *intenta seducir a Yui…

*Weylok cierra los ojos y al hacer eso Yui se levanta para ir a la cocina…

Weylok: ¿Podrías hacerme unos masajes?...

*Y al abrir los ojos resulta ser que una de las hermanas pequeñas de hecho la más fea estaba sentada a su lado…

Miyuki: ¡Claro! *salta hacia Weylok…*, ¡Vamos ahora mismo!...

Weylok: ¡¡¡Ayuda!!! *grita mientras arañaba el piso ya que era arrastrado por Miyuki

*En la cocina…

Yui: Tsh, ¡a este paso perderé mi verdadera forma! *sus ojos palpitan nuevamente…*, ¡ese pervertido me servirá de comida!...

*Yui quien será realmente, acaso… ¿El Dragón?

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "Weylok en Peligro"***


	13. Chapter 13 Weylok en Peligro

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 13 "Weylok en Peligro"**

*Aquel mago será su presa, aquella joven cuyos ojos palpitan… ¿Sera acaso el dragón?...

NightMare: ¡Ahhh! *se estira después de la comida…*, un dragón eh *dice mientras mira la montaña…

Sakura: *Se secaba el pelo con una toalla…*, ¿Has visto a Weylok?...

*NightMare cierra los ojos…

NightMare: Déjalo de seguro debe de estar con esa joven…

Sakura: ¡No tiene remedio! *grita…

*Mientras Weylok entra al cuarto…

Weylok: No hace falta que piensen mal de mí *se ríe…*, por cierto, ¿mañana partiremos hacia el cementerio?...

NightMare: Si pero *se da la vuelta mirando a Sakura…*, sería mejor que te quedaras aquí…

Sakura: ¡Que no! *se enoja…*, ¡yo quiero ir!

NightMare: ¡Sakura! *le grita…*, ¡¿Qué no ves que es peligroso?!...

Sakura: ¡No me importa! *mostraba en sus ojos la seguridad…*, ¡yo tambien tengo que poner mi parte!...

NightMare: ¡…! *no decía nada…

Weylok: Tranquilos *pone su mano en el hombro de Sakura…*, iremos todos *mira a NightMare…*, ¿Verdad?...

NightMare: ¡Pero!...

*Sakura interviene…

Sakura: ¡Todos!...

Weylok: ¡Entonces está decidido! *sonríe y estira sus brazos…*, será mejor dormir de una vez para tener energías mañana…

Sakura: ¡Sí!...

NightMare: Ya vengo… *sale del cuarto…

Sakura: ¡Odio que se comporte así!...

Weylok: Es normal princesa *se sienta…*, después de todo solo trata de protegerla…

Sakura: ¿Es tan peligroso al lugar que vamos?...

Weylok: *Se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta…*, eso no lo sé *sale del cuarto…*, ya vuelvo, duerma tranquila princesa…

*Sakura queda sola y totalmente desconcertada…

Sakura: Pero…

*…

*NightMare estaba sentado en el patio de la posada, tenía un cigarro prendido mientras meditaba…

NightMare: ¿Realmente me mataras? *se preguntaba así mismo…

*Cuando se le acerca una de las hermanas pequeñas era Mitzuki…

Mitzuki: Veo que te preocupa algo *se le sienta a su lado sonriendo…

NightMare: …

Mitzuki: ¿Sabes?, a mi tambien me preocupa algo *mira a NightMare…*, es mi hermana, la más alta…

*Weylok caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando de repente una de las puertas sale Yui…

Yui: Por fin te encontré *dice mirando con deseo a Weylok…

Weylok: ¿A mí? *pregunta sorprendido…

Yui: ¡Sí! *agarra a Weylok de la mano….*, ¡por favor! *lo mete al cuarto…

Weylok: ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! *salta feliz…

*Weylok cae encima de Yui…

Weylok: ¡Me alegra saber que hay personas como tú en este mundo!

*En ese momento los ojos de Yui palpitan de nuevo y es cuando una energía demoníaca brota de ella pero…

Yui: ¡Con este conjuro no sabrás que te paso! *sonríe mientras empieza a absorber la energía de Weylok…

*Weylok había caído en un conjuro pareciera como si estuviera inconsciente…

Yui: ¡Ahora se mi alimento! *intenta matar a Weylok…

*Cuando de repente en el pecho de Yui había un pergamino…

Weylok: Sinceramente deberías actuar un poco mejor *se levanta mientras limpiaba su ropa…

Yui: ¡Maldito! *empieza a tomar su forma original…*, ¡no sabía que te habías dado cuenta!...

Weylok: ¡Regresa a tu lugar de origen! *saca su gran lanza…*, ¡maldito demonio!...

*Y de esa forma el cuerpo de la joven expulsa una gran alma roja…

Weylok: ¿¡Eso es!? *con unos pergaminos intenta sellar todo el cuarto…*, ya veo, tu eres el alma de aquel dragón…

Alma del dragón: ¡No creas que esos pergaminos me detendrán! *grita mientras libera una energía increíble…

*La energía liberada termina por romper los pergaminos permitiendo que el alma del dragón pueda salir de la posada…

Weylok: ¡No te me escaparás!...

Alma del dragón: ¡Tarde! *estaba huyendo…

*Y cuando parecía que el dragón había escapado...

NightMare: ¡"Ryuu Kasai"! *libera al gran dragón de fuego…

Alma del dragón: ¡¿Qué?! *termina recibiendo de lleno el ataque…*, ¡maldito!...

*El alma es destruida… NightMare cae en el tejado…

Weylok: ¡Fuuu! *seca su frente…*, ¡qué suerte! *sonríe…

NightMare: Tsh *mira a Weylok mientras guardaba a Soul Intrax…*, ¡si no hubiera sido por el alma de la joven Yui hubieras muerto!...

Weylok: Jejeje *sonríe…

*….

*Después de todo el caos que causo aquella lucha, la joven Yui quien estaba poseída por el alma del dragón recupera la conciencia…

Yui: ¡Mil disculpas! *le dice a Weylok…

Weylok: No, por favor *le dice…*, además de no ser por ti seguro hubiera muerto *sonríe…

Yui: ¿En serio? *se alegra…

Weylok: Aunque si quieres ayudarme en algo *su mirada pervertida decía todo…

*Y antes que Yui diga algo…

Sakura: ¡Ya nos vamos! *grita mientras jala de la oreja a Weylok…

Weylok: Pero…

*NightMare se despedía de las otras dos hermanas, Miyuki lloraba por Weylok…

NightMare: ¡Muchas gracias por todo! *le entrega algo de dinero…*, creo que esto ayudara un poco a reconstruir el techo roto…

Mitzuki: ¡Gracias! *acepta el dinero…*, por cierto sobre lo que hablamos ayer, ¿estás seguro de seguir ese camino?..

NightMare: Si *se despide…*, esa es mi decisión…

Weylok: ¡Adiós! *se despide triste…

Sakura: ¡Espero volver a verlas! *se despide feliz…

NightMare: *Piensa* _Una vez entremos al cementerio no habrá vuelta atrás, ¡enfrentarme a esa persona si es necesario, esa es mi determinación!..._

*Esa persona, aquel que amenazó de muerte a NightMare, su maestro… ¿Qué hará una vez vuelva a ver a su pupilo?...

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "El Reencuentro"***


	14. Chapter 14 El Reencuentro

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 14 "El Reencuentro"**

*Pasando ya la entrada al cerro, un gran cartel que decía "La Esperanza no es más que una ilusión que desaparece"… ¿Será verdad?...

NightMare: *Su mirada reflejaba nerviosismo…*, este es…

Weylok: El Cementerio de los Caídos…

*Subían pasando todos los cadáveres que habían…

Sakura: ¿Son muerto es combate?...

Weylok: Hace mucho tiempo, en esta montaña se libro una gran batalla…

Sakura: ¿Una gran batalla? *pregunta…

Weylok: Humanos contra Orcos… *dice mientras pisaba un casco de orco…*, se dice que fue la "horda" de orcos más fuerte que existió hasta ahora…

Sakura: Ya veo…

NightMare: Este lugar está lleno de espíritus que no alcanzaron el descanso eterno *se acerca a Sakura…*, por eso hay que tener cuidado…

*Cuando de repente una energía se suelta por unos instantes, Sakura no lo noto naturalmente pero NightMare y Weylok habían quedado inmóviles…

Weylok: ¡Increíble! *dice sorprendido…*, ¡jamás sentí algo así! *dice mientras nota que NightMare se había puesto nervioso…

Sakura: ¿Pasa algo?...

Weylok: *Piensa* _Es normal que no lo sienta pero, esta energía es realmente siniestra… *mira a NightMare…*, ¿Qué piensas hacer?..._

NightMare: Weylok…

Weylok: ¿Eh? *pregunta…

NightMare: El ya sabe que estoy aquí *empuja a Sakura hacia Weylok…

Sakura: ¿Night-NightMare? *dice sorprendida mientras cae en los brazos de Weylok…

NightMare: ¡Cuídala! *sale corriendo…

Weylok: NightMare…

Sakura: ¡NightMare! *grita mientras trata de alcanzarlo pero Weylok le detiene...*, ¡Suéltame!...

Weylok: ¡Por favor princesa! *dice mientras seguía reteniendo a Sakura…*, ¡el ya lo ha decidido!...

Sakura: ¿Decidido? *pregunta mientras se tranquiliza…*, ¡¿Qué acaso yo no puedo elegir?! *grita enojada…

Weylok: Princesa… *dice sorprendido, sonríe…*, está bien… *suelta su mano…

*….

*NightMare subía lo más rápido que podía…

NightMare: ¡Ya no dudare más! *grita…*, si tienes que matarme, ¡¡¡hazlo ahora!!! *llega al templo que estaba en la cima…

*Y cuando llega a la cima, cuando se ve el gran templo con un gran tigre en su techo, sentado en las escaleras de la entrada estaba una persona…

Maestro Yamato: No se si llamarlo valor o estupidez *se para mientras levanta su espada…*, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¡pupilo! *sonríe mientras suelta su gran energía…

NightMare: Maestro *dice mientras recobraba el aliento…*, ¡eh venido aquí para que me enseñe el secreto de Hikari no Yami! *grita…

Maestro Yamato: Pero que falta de modales *empieza a caminar…*, acaso, ¿has olvidado lo que te dije antes que te fuera?...

NightMare: …

Maestro Yamato: Así es… *ataca a NightMare…*, ¡muere!...

*NightMare rápidamente saca la espada de su espalda "Hikari no Yami" e intenta cubrirse pero no lo logra a tiempo, sale volando hacia uno de los pozos sagrados…

NightMare: ¡Maldición! *se levantaba como podía…*, si no vas a enseñarme por las buenas *dice mientras levantaba la mirada…*, ¡entonces te obligare a hacerlo! *grita mientras carga energía…

Maestro Yamato: ¡Vamos ven! *grita mientras movía su mano en señal que viniera…*, ¡intenta siquiera tocarme!...

NightMare: ¡Maldito! *se lanza contra Yamato…

*NightMare intenta atacar a Yamato pero este logra bloquearle perfectamente…

Maestro Yamato: ¡Muy lento! *pone su mano en el estómago de NightMare…*, ¡"Raiden"! *manda a volar a NightMare…*, ¿Qué pasa? *se burla…*, esa técnica te la enseñe a ti ¿y no puedes bloquearla?...

NightMare: ¡Maldición!... *clava su espada en el piso para apoyarse…

Maestro Yamato: *Cierra los ojos…*, mira si logras tocarme, hacerme un rasguño aunque sea *se pone en pose de lucha…*, prometo enseñarte lo que me pides…

NightMare: Entonces *carga energía…*, ¡prepárate para volver a ser mi maestro!...

*NightMare se lanza hacia Yamato, trata atacar por arriba pero Yamato le bloquea con sus dos puños, con un poco de ki salta hacia atrás y con su espada logra cortar el pecho de NightMare…

Maestro Yamato: A ese paso morirás… *se burla…*, eso no fue lo que te enseñe, ¡pelea enserio!...

*NightMare no podía moverse, la herida en su pecho le hizo perder mucha sangre…

NightMare: Mal... Mal… maldi… ¡maldición! *grita mientras trata de levantarse…

Maestro Yamato: Ehh… *sonríe levemente…*, esto se pondrá divertido…

NightMare: *Se levanta por completo mientras levanta su espada, Hikari no Yami…*, ¡Maldito!... *apunta al cielo…*, ¡prueba mi verdadero poder!...

*Del piso, alrededor de NightMare una energía oscura brota…

NightMare: ¡¡¡Raiden!!! *grita mientras se lanza contra Yamato….

*Yamato agarra su espada y trata de cubrirse al ataque de NightMare…

Maestro Yamato: ¡¿Olvidas que yo te enseñe esa técnica?! *grita confiado….

*Antes de llegar hacia Yamato, NightMare lanza su ataque el cual era una gran onda de energía oscura…

Maestro Yamato: ¡No me harás daño! *recibe el ataque…

*Fue cuando Yamato se sorprende al ver como su espada es destruida por el ataque…

Maestro Yamato: *Salta hacia atrás para no recibir ningún daño…*, debo admitir que por poco y me haces daño…

NightMare: Ah, ah, ah *toma aire después de ese ataque…*, no puede ser… *cae al piso…*, que no te haya hecho ningún daño…

Maestro Yamato: Lógico *se acerca a NightMare…*, después de todo te falta más de mil años de entrenamiento duro para estar a mi altura, pupilo… *levanta su mano derecha y crea una espada…*, lo siento pero... *la levanta y la apunta hacia el corazón de NightMare…*, no pudiste tocarme, será mejor terminar con tu vida…

*Y antes de atacar a NightMare…

Sakura: ¡Alto! *grita mientras corría hacia ellos…

Maestro Yamato: ¡¿Tú eres?! *se sorprende…

*Y en ese momento de descuido de Yamato, con su ki NightMare logra atacarle…

Maestro Yamato: *Salta hacia atrás…*, ¡je! *mira su brazo, la herida que sufrió…*, maldito… *sonríe…

*….

*Después que Yamato sane las heridas de NightMare…

Maestro Yamato: *Cierra la puerta…*, esta descansado *se sienta…*, las heridas que recibió fueron duras…

Sakura: ¡Muchas gracias por perdonarle la vida! *dice feliz…

Maestro Yamato: De hecho fue gracias a ti que NightMare todavía vive *levanta su taza de té…*, será mejor que descanse lo mejor posible ya que mañana empieza su entrenamiento…

*Weylok sorprendido…

Weylok: ¡¿Le va a enseñar?!...

Maestro Yamato: ¡Claro! *sonríe…*, después de todo soy un hombre de palabra…

*¿El secreto de Hikari no Yami?, ¿Quién espera dentro del alma de NightMare?...

*Quizás un secreto que cambiara el rumbo del destino del mismo NightMare…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "El Secreto de Hikari no Yami"***


	15. Chapter 15 El Secreto de Hikaro no Yami

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 15 "El Secreto de Hikari no Yami"**

*Al día siguiente, el maestro de NightMare estaba sentado en un círculo en su patio…

Sakura: ¿Qué está haciendo? *le pregunta a Weylok mientras lavaba las vajillas…

Weylok: Debe de estar meditando *mira al cuarto donde NightMare estaba descansando…*, enseguida va ser hora de levantarle…

Sakura: ¿Crees que es buena idea despertarlo tan pronto? *pregunta mientras se secaba las manos…*, no entiendo cual es el apuro…

Weylok: *Sonríe…*, yo tampoco…

*Yamato se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de NightMare…

Maestro Yamato: *Mira a NightMare…*Piensa* _Es increíble, a pesar de haber perdido tanta sangre fue capaz de levantarse en aquel momento. ¿Habrá sido por la voz de esa joven?..._

*Yamato miraba fijamente a NightMare, cuando se le acerca…

Maestro Yamato: ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!! *grita con toda sus fuerzas…

*NightMare se levanta repentinamente…

NightMare: ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! *grita enojado…

Maestro Yamato: ¡Cámbiate! *sonríe confiado…*, ¿o acaso no quieres que te entrene?...

NightMare: Tsh *se agacha y recoge su ropa…*, ¡ya voy!...

*…

*Estaban en el patio trasero, en una superficie especial parecía un lugar hecho para combatir…

Maestro Yamato: *Terminaba de comer…*, bueno, es hora de ponernos serios…

NightMare: Si…

Maestro Yamato: ¡Escucha muy bien Pupilo! *se levanta…*, ¡saca a Hikari no Yami!...

*NightMare saca la espada de su espalda, Hikari no Yami…

Maestro Yamato: *Se acerca a la espada y la toca con sus manos…*, esta espada es el resultado del poder que rige tu corazón…

NightMare: ¿Mi corazón?...

Maestro Yamato: Así es *se aleja…*, a diferencia de Soul Intrax que fue forjada por el gran Guardián de Lizz *empieza a crear sellos con sus manos…*, Hikari no Yami es una espada que se crea en base a la oscuridad y a la luz que tiene tu corazón *termina de hacer los sellos y se crea un campo de fuerza…*, el mismo nombre lo dice "Luz de Oscuridad" y además su forma le representa…

*La espada era una gran cuchilla, no tenía protección solo el mango desnudo. El mango cubierto por una cinta blanca que sobraba y flotaba con el viento mientras que la cuchilla mostraba una oscuridad intensa, naturalmente la hoja era más grande que el mango…

Maestro Yamato: La hoja es negra y el mango es blanco, la oscuridad sobrepasa a la luz entonces *se sienta…*, eso quiere decir que la naturaleza de tu corazón es oscura…

*Sakura y Weylok que miraban y escuchaban a lo lejos…

Sakura: ¡Es mentira! *grita…*, yo sé muy bien que NightMare no es una persona de malas intenciones…

*Weylok sonríe…

Weylok: De hecho princesa *mira a NightMare…*, las personas malinterpretan el concepto tanto de la luz como el de la oscuridad…

Sakura: No entiendo *dice confusa…

Weylok: La Oscuridad como la Luz son elementos básicos de este mundo como el fuego, el agua, la tierra y el Aire. Las personas creen que la Luz simboliza lo bueno y las Oscuridad lo malo pero se equivocan, tanto de la luz como de la oscuridad puede existir deseos buenos o malos eso dependerá de la persona…

*Dentro del campo de fuerza…

Maestro Yamato: Me pediste que te enseñe el secreto de Hikari no Yami *cierra los ojos…*, no soy yo quien debe enseñártelo pero puedo guiarte hacía esa persona…

NightMare: ¿No es usted? *pregunta…*, ¡¿entonces quién es?!...

Maestro Yamato: Eso lo vas a averiguar enseguida…

*De pronto un extraño símbolo aparece por debajo de NightMare…

NightMare: ¡¿Qué es esto?! *el símbolo empieza a tragar a NightMare…*, ¡maldición!, ¡¿Qué me estás haciendo?!...

*Fuera del campo de fuerza Sakura nota que NightMare había desaparecido…

Sakura: ¡NightMare! *se levanta e intenta correr…

Weylok: ¡Espere princesa! *se pone delante…*, esto es parte del entrenamiento…

*En el campo de fuerza…

Maestro Yamato: La persona que te tiene que enseñar ese secreto *se levanta y sale del campo de fuerza…*, es tu anterior "Yo", el verdadero NightMare *mientras se aleja del campo mira hacia atrás…*, suerte…

*….

*El ambiente era frío y estaba todo oscuro…

NightMare: ¿Dónde, dónde estoy? *se levanta mientras miraba al alrededor…*, ¿qué es este lugar?...

*Cuando de repente…

¿?: Esto es el interior de tu alma…

*Era un hombre adulto, estaba apoyado en una barrera blanca que resaltaba entre tanta oscuridad…

NightMare: Tú eres *se acerca…*, ¿Quién eres?...

Hombre: ¿No me reconoces? *pregunta mientras suelta el cigarro…*, mocoso, yo soy tu, tu eres yo… yo soy el verdadero NightMare…

NightMare: ¿¡Qué!? *se sorprende…*, ¿no es acaso que tu alma se fusionó con la mía?, ¿cómo es posible que sigas existiendo dentro de mí?...

Hombre: Nuestras almas no se fusionaron *levanta la mano…*, en ese último momento, antes que el "Kaizen" distorsione mi alma pude hacer algo al respecto…

NightMare: ¿Hiciste algo?...

Hombre: Así es *debajo de el verdadero NightMare un símbolo se muestra, este mostraba el sol y la luna, parecido al de un mago reconocido por las dimensiones. Clow…

NightMare: *Nota que debajo suyo el símbolo era diferente al del verdadero NightMare…

Hombre: Nuestras almas conviven juntas en un cuerpo pero no están fusionadas, tú no eres mi reencarnación en sí tan solo eres parte de mí como yo lo soy de ti *de pronto aparece Soul Intrax…*, esta espada es la que me forjo aquel guardián hace mucho tiempo…

*Y al lado de NightMare aparece Hikari no Yami…

Hombre: Esa espada es tuya, tú misma la creaste con tu corazón *se acerca a NightMare…*, es por eso que solo tú puedes liberar su verdadero poder…

NightMare: Ya veo…

Hombre: Debes de entender que la única manera de hacerlo es liberándote a ti mismo de tu propia maldición…

NightMare: ¿Mi maldición? *pregunta confundido…

Hombre: Me refiero a tu identidad *pone su mano derecha en el hombro de NightMare…*, sabes que tú no eres NightMare, tú tienes otro nombre y para poder usar el poder de Hikari no Yami deberás aceptar tu identidad la que hace tiempo renunciaste rindiéndote a los comentarios ajenos…

NightMare: Mi verdadero nombre *mira su mano…

Hombre: Yo tampoco me llamo NightMare ese era tan solo un alias que usaba para evitar que controlen mi alma *sonríe…*, mi verdadero nombre es "Shaoran"…

NightMare: Sha-shaoran *levanta la mirada…*, mi verdadero nombre es…

*….

*En el templo habían pasado ya más de dos horas y Sakura no se movía de aquel lugar donde esperaba el regreso de NightMare, Yamato sale a acompañarla…

Maestro Yamato: ¿No esta cansada? *le dice mientras le acerca una taza de té…

Sakura: Gracias *recibe la taza…*, no, le voy a esperar aunque tenga que esperar una eternidad…

Maestro Yamato: Ya veo *mira el campo de fuerza…*, no sabía que mi pupilo tenía tan buena amiga…

Sakura: ¿Cómo era NightMare antes? *pregunta…

Maestro Yamato: Callado, siempre fue alguien frío *toma un sorbo…*, no fue alguien que confíe en los demás *termina su té…*, ¿sabes cuál es el verdadero nombre de mi pupilo verdad?...

Sakura: ¿Verdadero nombre? *se sorprende…*, ¿Qué acaso no es NightMare?...

Maestro Yamato: Para nada *sonríe…*, ese es el nombre de su anterior "Yo"…

Sakura: Entonces *se emociona…*, ¿Cuál es?...

Maestro Yamato: Pues…

*….

*En el alma de NightMare, en aquel mundo lleno de oscuridad donde dos individuos brillan…

Shaoran: Tú eres yo, yo soy tú *le entrega a Soul Intrax…*, esta espada es tanto mía como tuya… *empieza a desvanecerse…

NightMare: ¡Espera mi verdadero nombre es!…

*Shaoran se desvanece antes de escucharlo…

*NightMare había quedado solo, solo en su mundo de oscuridad…

NightMare: ¿Y ahora qué hago? *empieza a caminar…*, me olvide de preguntarle el método para usar el verdadero poder de Hikari no Yami…

*Seguía caminando…

NightMare: *Recuerda las palabras de Shaoran "es por eso que solo tú puedes liberar su poder"…*, pero aún así no se qué hacer…

*Cuando se choca con aquella barrera blanca…

NightMare: Esto es…

*NightMare queda callado un tiempo y en ese momento todo el mundo empieza a temblar…

NightMare: *Sonríe…*, ya veo, *cierra los ojos…*, esta es la manera de hacerlo…

*…

*Y cuando Yamato se levanta para ir a dentro el suelo empieza a temblar…

Sakura: ¡¿Qué pasa?! *se pregunta asustada…

*Weylok sale…

Weylok: ¿Ya termino?

Maestro Yamato: ¡Lo logro!...

*NightMare vuelve a aparecer y alrededor de él una gran energía oscura…

NightMare: *Levanta la mirada…*, ¡"Regina Spektro"! *grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acerca y corta el campo de fuerza…

Weylok: ¡Increíble! *dice sorprendido…

Maestro Yamato: Tsh *entra al templo…*, presumido…

*…

*Después de contarle todo a Sakura y Weylok, NightMare termina agotado…

Sakura: ¡Me alegro que hayas podido liberar el poder de tu espada! *dice feliz…

NightMare: Ahhh… *mira a Soul Intrax…

*Weylok nota la inquietud de NightMare…

Weylok: ¿Paso algo? *pregunta…

NightMare: No, no es nada *se levanta…*, me voy a dormir necesito descansar…

*NightMare se retira…

*Y aunque quede inconcluso tanto su nombre como su pasado, aquel encuentro no había terminado…

*El sueño pronuncia una visión y no del futuro sino del pasado…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "La verdad"***


	16. Chapter 16 La Verdad

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 16 "La Verdad"**

*Era de noche, estaba Sakura en la cocina lavando las vajillas mientras miraba el cielo que nublado estaba…

Sakura: Ummm… *suspira…*, han pasado ya dos días y no despierta todavía…

*En el cuarto del al lado estaba Yamato sentado con una pipa en su boca…

Maestro Yamato: Si vas a decirme algo será mejor que lo digas ya *dice mientras apaga la pipa…

Weylok: Lo siento *aparece detrás de un árbol que estaba en el jardín…

Maestro Yamato: ¿Hay algo que te moleste? *pregunta…

Weylok: ¿Por qué NightMare no ha despertado? *entra al cuarto y se sienta…*, entiendo que haya sido agotador pero han pasado dos días…

Maestro Yamato: Eso es porque su entrenamiento no ha terminado…

Weylok: ¿No termino? *pregunta sorprendido…

Maestro Yamato: Así es *mira al cuarto donde estaba NightMare…*, aún queda algo por hacer, es hora de que se revele la "Verdad"…

Weylok: ¿La verdad?...

Maestro Yamato: ¿Conoces la historia de NightMare?...

Weylok: Del verdadero te refieres, ¿verdad?...

Maestro Yamato: Ah…

Weylok: Si no estoy mal fue acusado de asesino ya que mato a un rey, el del Reino Fuego

Maestro Yamato: Eso dicen *sonríe mientras enciende de nuevo su pipa…*, pero eso no pasó en realidad…

Weylok: No entiendo…

Maestro Yamato: Te voy a revelar lo que pasó hace tiempo, lo que pocos saben y lo que de seguro en este momento, en medio de sus sueños mi pupilo conocerá…

*…

*Visiones, premoniciones, corazonadas todas esas cosas nos sirven para advertirnos de sucesos futuros pero… ¿es posible tener una visión del pasado?...

*NightMare se encuentra en una casa, estaba en su jardín donde en el medio se encontraba un gran árbol de cerezos y en el tronco se encontraba alguien….

NightMare: Este lugar es *camina acercándose al árbol…*, ¿mi alma?...

*Esa persona habla…

Shaoran: Correcto *aparece…

NightMare: ¡Shaoran! *se acerca corriendo…*, entonces si estoy en mi alma, ¿Qué pasa?

Shaoran: Aún tu entrenamiento no ha terminado hay algo que tenemos que hacer…

*NightMare no entendía…

NightMare: ¡Cierto! *recuerda…*, ¡mi nombre es!...

Shaoran: Aún no me lo digas, primero necesito revelarte algo…

NightMare: ¿Revelarme algo? *pregunta…

Shaoran: Mi presente, tu pasado…

*Los pétalos de los cerezos empiezan a girar alrededor de NightMare y Shaoran, de repente se encontraban en un jardín lleno de rosas rojas y blancas…

NightMare: Este lugar es *reconoce el lugar…*, ¡el jardín del sol!...

Shaoran: Correcto *dice sonriendo…

NightMare: ¿Cómo es posible que estemos en un lugar así?…

*De repente dos guardias gritan…

Guardias: ¡Alto ahí! *empiezan a correr en dirección de NightMare y Shaoran…

NightMare: ¡Maldición! *pone su mano en Soul Intrax pero…

Shaoran: Espera *dice tranquilizándolo…*, ellos no pueden vernos ya que esto no es más que un fragmento del pasado…

NightMare: ¿Un fragmento del pasado? *pregunta…

*Los guardias se detienen en frente de una persona, esta llevaba una brillante armadura y una capa…

Guardias: ¡El rey desea verlo! *se arrodillan…*, Señor NightMare…

NightMare: Ese no soy yo, ese eres tú ¿verdad Shaoran? *le dice a Shaoran…*, ¿pero porque me muestras esto?...

Shaoran: Es hora que conozcas la verdad, lo que realmente pasó y la razón por la que nuestras almas se fusionaron…

*A partir de estos momentos tanto NightMare como Shaoran deciden ver esos recuerdos, sin poder interferir limitándose a observar (a partir de ahora NightMare será Shaoran)….

NightMare: ¿El rey desea verme? *se da la vuelta…

Guardias: ¡Así es!...

NightMare: Ya veo *camina pasando los guardias….*, iré enseguida…

*….

*En el castillo real, en la sala donde el Rey se encuentra en su trono las grandes puertas se abren…

NightMare: He llegado de mi misión *se arrodilla…*, Lord Raizon…

Lord Raizon: Bienvenido seas *se levanta de su trono…*, por favor acompáñame a la terraza…

NightMare: ¡Sí!...

*…

*Ambos en la terraza, sin embargo NightMare mostraba preocupación…

Lord Raizon: ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué pudiste descubrir?...

NightMare: *Cierra los ojos…*, me temo que sus sueños fueron realidad, la Media Luna está planeando algo…

Lord Raizon: Ya veo…

NightMare: ¡De seguro es una guerra! *dice enojado…*, ¡maldición!, ¡¿por qué querer arruinar la paz?!...

Lord Raizon: Tranquilo, la paz tan solo es el comienzo de la guerra y la guerra es el comienzo de una nueva era *mira a todo el reino…*, me temo que una nueva era es necesaria en estos momentos…

NightMare: Pero…

Lord Raizon: Te tengo una última misión *mira a NightMare…*, quiero que vayas a los reinos del Agua y de la Tierra y le digas a sus respectivos reyes lo que me contaste, ellos sabrán que hacer *entra a la sala…*, perdona por ponerte en tantos problemas NightMare…

NightMare: ¡Para nada mi rey! *agarra aquella espada que tenía en su espalda…*, ¡partiré de inmediato!…

*….

*En la cocina todos los sirvientes estaban locos por que al día siguiente era el Cumpleaños de Lord Raizon y claro se haría un banquete…

*En una sala a oscuras dos hombres murmuraban como si algo estuvieran escondiendo, ¿Qué será?...

Hombre: ¡Este es el veneno que sin duda alguna matará a ese condenado Rey! *muestra un frasco con un líquido morado…

Hombre: ¿Estás seguro que funcionará? *pregunta despacio…

Hombre: ¡Claro que funcionará! *dice molesto sin subir la voz…*, solo tenemos que servirlo en su comida y nuestro trabajo habrá terminado…

Hombre: ¡Sí! *dice riendo…*, ¡el señor Mehomaru estará contento!...

*…

*NightMare estaba ya lejos del castillo, solo faltaban horas para que llegue el cumpleaños de Lord Raizon…

*Este entonces es lo que realmente paso o ¿algo más necesite conocerse?...

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "La Muerte de Lord Raizon"***


	17. Chapter 17 La muerte de Lord Razon

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 17 "La Muerte de Lord Razon"**

*Shaoran decide mostrarle la verdad, lo que paso hace más de treinta años a NightMare…

_NOTA: Recuerden que en este capítulo Shaoran será llamado NightMare_

*Estaba en el castillo del reino tierra, el Lord de la tierra junto a su hijo escuchan las palabras de NightMare…

Lord Tierra: Ya veo *agarra su espada que tenia colgando en la cintura…*, en ese caso prepararé las tropas de inmediato, ¡tenemos que acabar con este complot!...

NightMare: ¡Sí! *se levanta…

Lord Tierra: Has hecho un buen trabajo mensajero de Lord Razon, puedes marcharte ya *camina hacia su trono…*, yo me encargaré de enviarle este mensaje al Lord del Agua...

NightMare: Entonces regresaré a mi país, ¡muchas gracias su alteza! *se retira…

*…

*Estaban todos sentados en la mesa esperando que sirvan la comida, en la cabeza como de costumbre estaba Lord Razon junto a su esposa, cuando sonó la campana de las doce todos los sirvientes aparecieron sirviendo la comida a cada uno de los invitados…

Hombre: Acuérdate de llevarle este a ese rey *le da un plato con comida…*, este es el que tiene el veneno…

*Decía en vos baja mientras le pasaba el plato a su secuaz, este lo recibe y se lo lleva al rey…

Lord Razon: Muchas gracias *agarra el plato…

*Uno de los invitados, el de la derecha de Lord Razon se levanta…

Invitado: ¡Quiero hacer un brindis! *grita alegre mientras levantaba su copa…

Lord Razon: No es necesario conde Lurich *sonríe…

Conde Lurich: ¡Por favor! *mira a todos…*, ¡brindo por la persona más honesta, más fuerte y capaz que haya conocido! *mira a Lord Razon…*, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermano!...

*Todos se levantan y gritan "Feliz Cumpleaños"…

*….

*NightMare saltaba entre las ramas mientras volvía…

NightMare: Aun tengo tiempo de llegar a la fiesta *su mirada era fría y seria…*, este complot hay que detenerlo rápidamente antes de que se desate una guerra…

*Pasando por uno de los árboles más grande nota algo raro…

NightMare: *Se detiene de repente…*, esto es *mira que las ramas habían sido cortadas por un arma con filo…*, este árbol contiene propiedades venenosas pero, ¿para que alguien las habrá cortado? *de repente piensa…*, ¡acaso intentan envenenar al rey! *mira hacia adelante…*, ¡en ese caso debo apresurarme!…

*NightMare parte de inmediato mientras que alguien detrás a escondidas sonríe…

*…

*Todos se preparaban para empezar a comer, la comida parecía hecha por dioses mientras que no sospechaban que estos dioses intentaban matar a su preciado rey…

Lord Razon: *Se levanta…*, primero antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por asistir a mi fiesta *pone su mano en el pecho…*, prometo cumplir con las expectativas de todos, haré de este país el más grande y el más unido que haya existido en la historia *agarra su copa y la bebe…*, ahora por favor sírvanse y disfruten de la comida…

*NightMare había llegado ya a la puerta del castillo, empezó a subir las escaleras rápidamente…

*Todos los invitados empiezan a comer, Lord Razon se sienta y agarra su tenedor…

*….

NightMare: *Entra rápidamente a la sala y encuentra a la reina…*, ¡su majestad!, ¿sabe donde esta Lord Razon?...

Reina: Dijo que tenía que ir a su habitación, ¿paso algo malo escudero?...

*NightMare corre sin decirle nada a la reina…

NightMare: ¡Maldición! *corre mientras las puertas del gran castillo pasan de largo…*, ¡espero no haber llegado tarde!...

*Estaba justo ahí, la puerta del cuarto real…

NightMare: *Se detiene y toca esperando respuesta…*, ¡Lord Razon soy yo NightMare!...

*No escuchaba nada…

NightMare: *Toca de nuevo…*, ¡Lord Razon!, ¿está ahí?...

*No había respuesta…

NightMare: No tengo opción *abre la puerta…*, Lord Ra…

*Ve el cuerpo de Lord Razon tirado en el piso, estaba todo pálido….

NightMare: ¡Lord Razon! *sale corriendo hacia el cuerpo del rey muerto…

*NightMare siente el frio que despedía el cuerpo del rey y sus lágrimas mojaban su seca cara…

NightMare: ¡¡¡Maldición!!! *grita fuertemente…

*Cuando de repente uno de los guardias ve a NightMare…

Guardia: ¡Asesino! *grita mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda…

NightMare: Espera *intenta calmar al guardia que estaba confundido…

*Llegan los demás guardias…

Guardias: ¡Es un traidor!...

*De repente los guardias empiezan a atacar a NightMare…

*NightMare sale escapando…

_*EL RECUERDO TERMINA EN ESTA ESCENA, NIGHTMARE Y SHAORAN QUEDAN MIRANDOSE FRENTE A FRENTE UNO AL OTRO…_

Shaoran: Eso fue lo que paso *dice con una mirada triste….

NightMare: Ya veo entonces eso fue lo que paso en realidad pero…

Shaoran: Los guardias malinterpretaron las cosas y me atacaron *mira su mano…*, no me quedo otra opción que huir y el único lugar que se me ocurría era ir a "ese lugar"…

NightMare: ¿Ese lugar?...

*De repente todo el alrededor empieza a tornarse borroso…

Shaoran: Parece ser que el límite de tiempo ha llegado *sonríe…*, me alegra saber que pudiste por lo menos conocer la verdad…

NightMare: ¡Espera! *estira su mano…

Shaoran: Nos volveremos a ver *empieza a desaparecer…

NightMare: ¡Mi nombre es…! *lo demás no se escuchaba pero pudo decirle su nombre…

*Shaoran sonríe y desaparece, en el espacio blanco que quedaba…

Shaoran: Lo sé, tu nombre ya lo conocía pero deberás usar tu pseudónimo ante tus enemigos…

*….

*NightMare despierta repentinamente…

NightMare: ¿He despertado? *seca su frente mojada con sudor…

*Las puertas del cuarto se abren y apoyado en estas estaba su maestro, Yamato…

Maestro Yamato: Veo que has despertado *sonríe…*, ¿Cómo te fue pupilo?...

NightMare: Tú nunca me llamaste de mi nombre o de mi pseudónimo, ¿verdad?, solo me llamas "pupilo"…

Maestro Yamato: Es porque para mí eres eso, un simple pupilo y te seguiré llamando así hasta que demuestres que tu nombre es de valor como para recordarlo…

NightMare: Tsh…

*Sakura entra rápidamente al cuarto gritando feliz…

Sakura: ¡Por fin has despertado! *sonríe y con una cara de burla…*, "Alvaro"…

NightMare: ¡¡¡Qué!!! *se sorprende…*, ¡¿cómo conoces mi verdadero nombre?!...

Sakura: Secreto *saca la lengua…

NightMare: ¡¡¡Ah!!!

*Parece ser que todo lo que tenía que revelarse por ahora se cumplió, pero aún quedan bastantes cosas por conocerse al igual que toda una aventura que vivir…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "La cazadora de pervertidos"***

***GUÍA DE PERSONAJES***

**Shaoran (NightMare)**

Considerado el causante de la muerte de Lord Razon, fue un gran guerrero dominador del arte de la espada, lleva consigo dos espadas "Ryuu no tsurugi" y "Soul Intrax", esta última le fue heredada a su reencarnación "Alvaro".

**Alvaro (NightMare)**

Reencarnación de Shaoran es el escudero de la Princesa Sakura, compañero del mago pervertido Weylok, lleva consigo dos armas "Soul Intrax" y "Hikari no Yami", esta última es la creación del poder de su alma. Tiene una actitud medio fría debido a que desde chico tuvo que vivir solo, su pseudónimo es NightMare pero su verdadero nombre es Alvaro, solamente Weylok y Sakura le llaman por su verdadero nombre.

**Sakura**

Es la princesa del Reino Tierra, le fue arrebatada su alma y gracias a la copia de una pluma mágica que apareció hace tiempo puede vivir pero esta perderá su efecto en el lapso de un año, tiene una actitud bastante juguetona y algo consentida.

**Jose Luis (Weylok)**

Viaja junto a NightMare y la princesa Sakura, es un mago con poderes en base al elemento agua, en su espalda lleva una gran lanza de dos picos llamada "kannon" y la usa para realizar conjuros mágicos. Es algo pervertido, le encanta coquetear con todas las mujeres ya que las considera como un regalo divino, su pseudónimo es Weylok (nombre dado por su prima) pero su verdadero nombre es Jose Luis, solamente NightMare le llama por su verdadero nombre.


	18. Chapter 18 La cazadora de pervertidos

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 18 "La cazadora de pervertidos"**

*Habían pasado ya dos días desde que dejaron el cementerio de los caídos, estaban en medio de una selva con clima que se podía decir que era agradable, no hacía frío ni calor…

Weylok: ¡Ah! *quejándose mientras se acerca a NightMare…*, ¡oye Alvaro!, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a la próxima aldea?...

NightMare: No lo sé *le responde mientras corría una rama para poder pasar…*, de seguro no debe de faltar mucho, si no estoy mal aún un pueblo a dos kilómetros más de aquí…

Weylok: Solo espero que hayan chicas lindas *empieza a tener esas fantasías pervertidas…*, hace tiempo que no tengo contacto con una chica, sin ofender princesa…

Sakura: No para nada *dice incómoda…

*Siguen caminando mientras que alguien a lo lejos parecía seguir sus pasos, no podía verse bien su cara ya que una gran capa le tapaba la cara…

Sakura: Ni bien llegue a ese pueblo pienso darme una ducha de más de cinco horas *dice mientras miraba a NightMare…*, mientras que tú te encargaras de comprar las reservas necesarias para continuar el viaje *le comenta tratando de enojarlo…

NightMare: ¡Tú! *se da la vuelta enojado…*, ¡quién crees que soy!

Sakura: ¿Mi escudero?...

Weylok: Correcto *dice entrometiéndose…

NightMare: Tsh… *sigue caminando…

Sakura: ¡Vamos no te enojes! *dice sonriendo…

NightMare: ¡Si quieren llegar rápido entonces caminen! *corta ramas…

*A lo lejos se ve a alguien llorando, no era un niño como de costumbre sino una joven, parecía estar herida en la pierna y naturalmente como arte de magia imposible Weylok fue en su ayuda…

Weylok: ¡Oh! *intenta hacerse el actor de teatro…*, ¿pero que tengo aquí?, ¡una doncella lastimada! *sigue haciéndose el actor…*, ¡descuide doncella, yo me encargare de salvarla!...

Joven: ¿Enserio? *dice mientras se seca las lágrimas…*, ¿me ayudaras sin cobrarme nada?...

Weylok: Pues… *sus ojos brillan como si fuera un modo de perversión…

*Entonces una daga roza el pelo de Weylok, claro está que él lo esquivó…

Weylok: ¡¿Pero qué?! *salta hacia atrás…*, Ahhh, no sé porque siempre tienen que ser así…

Joven: ¡Silencio! *grita mientras arrodillada agarraba un kunai negro…*, ¡eres un pervertido!...

NightMare: ¿Enserio? *dice sarcásticamente con una seriedad grande…

Weylok: Lo siento señorita pero yo no me considero un pervertido, ¡yo soy un amante de la raza femenina! *dice excusándose…

Joven: ¡No me creeré tus cuentos! *se levanta…*, ¡yo soy una cazadora de pervertidos y me encargaré de enviarte al otro mundo!...

Weylok: ¡Espera! *dice levantando las manos…*, ¿no hay una mejor manera de solucionar las cosas?...

Joven: ¡No! *corre hacia Weylok y trata de matarlo…

*Weylok esquiva fácilmente los ataque de la joven y después de hacerlo por bastante tiempo le da un golpe en el estomago dejándola inconsciente…

NightMare: Muy bien, dejemos de juegos y continuemos…

Sakura: ¡Espera!, ¿piensan dejarla ahí tirada?...

Weylok: No creo que le sea problema, realmente tiene habilidad usando sus kunais…

NightMare: ¿Ves?...

Sakura: Igual no creo que sea correcto dejarla tirada, ¡Alvaro!...

NightMare: ¿Y tu desde cuando me llamas por mi verdadero nombre? *se sorprende…

Sakura: Pues, me parecía correcto hacerlo ya que tú me llamas por mi nombre *trata de molestarlo…*, y no usas si los modales ante una princesa…

NightMare: ¡¿Qué?!...

Weylok: No, tiene la razón *aparece en medio de los dos…*, deberías de ser más educado con la princesa, Alvaro…

NightMare: ¡Cállate! *se molesta…

*Sakura se ríe…

Weylok: Bueno *sonríe…*, supongo que deberíamos aunque sea dejarla en la aldea que está cerca…

NightMare: Haz lo que quieras…

*….

*Pasaron veinte minutos y por fin llegaron a la aldea que estaba en medio de la selva, pasaron por los locales de venta y encontraron una posada decente según el criterio de Sakura…

NightMare: ¡¿Esto te parece decente?! *dice mientras nota que su bolsa donde lleva el dinero estaba vacía…

Sakura: ¿Te parece ordinario? *pregunta…

*La posada tenía como cuatro pisos, contaba con dos piscinas abajo y tres arriba, en otras palabras era un palacio…

Weylok: No está nada mal *dice mientras echa a la joven inconsciente en la cama…

NightMare: Iré a ver si hay algunos trabajos disponibles, ¡ya que no sé quien se gasto todo lo que teniamos! *grita mirando a Sakura…

*Sakura silba haciéndose la tonta…

Weylok: ¡En ese caso! *brillan sus ojos, modo pervertido…*, ¿por qué no va con Alvaro, princesa?...

Sakura: ¿Yo?...

Weylok: ¡Sí, sí, sí! *dice sonriendo…

NightMare: Sakura quédate aquí y vigila a este pervertido…

Sakura: ¡Sí!...

Weylok: ¡No! *grita decepcionado…

*….

*¿Era un sueño o un recuerdo?, cualquiera que sea la joven no lo estaba pasando nada bien…

Joven: ¡Madre! *le gritaba a un cadáver cubierto de sangre…*, ¡madre!...

*En la puerta de aquella casa dos hombres…

Hombre: ¡Maldición! *grita molesto…*, ¡no nos sirvió para nada!...

Hombre: ¡Y yo que pensaba que era virgen! *cierra la puerta molesto…

*…

*La joven despierta de su sueño…

Joven: ¿Dónde estoy? *estaba desorientada…

Sakura: Estas en una posada de la aldea *sonríe…

Joven: ¡¿Quién eres?! *grita mientras saca uno de sus kunai y se lo pone en el cuello…

*Cuando menos se da cuenta la joven tenía una espada en su espalda que amenazaba con matarla…

NightMare: Yo si fuera tú soltaría eso *dice mientras presiona un poco la hoja de su espada, "Soul Intrax"…

*La joven tira el kunai y cae arrodillada en el piso…

Sakura: Esta bien, no te haremos daño *intenta tranquilizarla…

NightMare: Ahhh *suspira mientras guardaba a Soul Intrax…

Sakura: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...

Joven: Garnet *mira fijamente a Sakura…*, mi nombre es Garnet…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "El odio de Garnet"***


	19. Chapter 19 El odio de Garnet

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 19 "El odio de Garnet"**

*Garnet era el nombre de la muchacha a quien los viajeros le sacaron del bosque, lo más raro era la mirada de frialdad y odio que le tenía a Weylok… ¿Habrá alguna razón?...

Sakura: ¿No quieres ir a las aguas termales? *le pregunta a Garnet mientras en sus brazos colgaban unas toallas…

Garnet: No *responde fríamente…

Sakura: ¿Y a las tiendas? *sigue preguntando…

Garnet: No…

Sakura: ¿A comer algo? *pregunta tratando de llevarse bien con Garnet…

Garnet: *Se levanta molesta…*, ¡no quiero hacer nada! *se acerca a Weylok…*, ¡tú! *le tira su lanza…*, ¡quiero un duelo a muerte!...

Weylok: Pero… *no podía decir nada de lo sorprendido que estaba…

Garnet: ¡Ahora! *grita enojada mientras una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo caía…

Weylok: *Cierra los ojos como si comprendiera algo…*, está bien…

*Mientras NightMare abre la puerta entrando…

NightMare: Encontré un trabajo *Garnet choca su hombro mientras salía…*, ¿pero qué?...

Weylok: *Pone su mano derecha en el hombro de NightMare…*, Descuida, es algo que tiene que hacer…

Sakura: ¡No! *se pone delante de Weylok…*, ¡no tienen que pelear!....

Weylok: Princesa *sonríe…*, por favor…

*Sakura no responde nada y cae al piso…

NightMare: No dejes que te mate *le responde fríamente…

Weylok: Quien sabe *sonríe…

*….

*Estaban en un patio enorme, el césped estaba quemado por el sol…

Weylok: No se qué pasado difícil viviste pero *sonríe…*, si mi dolor te tranquiliza será un honor para mí ofrecértelo…

Garnet: ¡Cállate! *grita enojada…*, ¡tú que sabes!, ¡por la culpa de los de tu tipo! *empieza a soltar lágrimas…*, ¡mi madre!... ¡mi madre murió!...

Weylok: ¿Por los de mi tipo?...

Garnet: ¡Sí! *empieza a revivir esos recuerdos dolorosos…

*Una casa en llamas, la Garnet niña escondida entre los brazos de su madre mientras que un hombre grande con una espada le atravesaba el pecho a la madre de Garnet…

Garnet: "Si no sirves para dar placer, entonces no sirves para vivir" *sus ojos mostraban ese deseo de venganza…*, ¡los pervertidos como tú!... ¡no merecen vivir! *se lanza contra Weylok con su kunai…

*Weylok no se mueve…

Sakura: ¡Joven Weylok! *grita mientras ve la sangre que salía del cuerpo de Weylok…

NightMare: Así que vas a dejar que despedace tu cuerpo, típico de ti *dice tranquilamente…

Sakura: ¡Alvaro! *mira a NightMare…*, ¡as algo!...

NightMare: No puedo hacer nada *mira a Weylok…*, el ha elegido pagar una sentencia que no le corresponde, todo por la tranquilidad de esa chica…

Garnet: ¡Muere! *sus ojos se movían descontroladamente, su boca mostraba una sonrisa de placer mientras que su cara por completo estaba manchada de sangre…

Weylok: *Quien estaba de rodillas…*, me alegra *dice apenas…*, que puedas vengar a tu madre *cae al piso…

Sakura: ¡Joven Weylok! *grita mientras corre en su ayuda…

Garnet: ¡Sal de aquí! *grita mientras levanta su kunai para darle fin a la vida de Weylok…*, ¡tengo que matarle!, ¡tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho!...

Sakura: ¡Por favor! *salen lágrimas de sus ojos…*, ¡el no hizo nada!...

Garnet: ¿Qué? *había recobrado la conciencia…*, ¡¿pero qué?! *empieza a caminar hacia atrás…*, ¡el no es al que busco! *su mente había entrado en conflicto…*, ¡me han engañado! *pone sus manos en su cabeza y empieza a gritar…

*NightMare de repente le encaja un golpe en el estomago a Garnet dejándola inconsciente…

NightMare: Sakura lleva a Garnet a la habitación…

Sakura: Pero *mira a Weylok…*, ¿y Weylok?...

NightMare: Descuida yo me encargo de él…

Sakura. *Se levanta secándose las lágrimas…*, está bien *levanta el cuerpo de Garnet y se retira…

*….

*NightMare camina hacia Weylok y saca un cigarro…

NightMare: *Lo enciende…*, ya se fueron *le dice mientras pisa la cabeza de Weylok…

Weylok: Jejeje *se limpia la cabeza…*, ¿se habrá dado cuenta?...

NightMare: Tsh, no lo creo *mira hacia la posada…

Weylok: Sin embargo esa chica ha sufrido bastante, quería aunque sea calmar un poco ese lastimado corazón…

NightMare: Tú eres el menos indicado de hablar sobre relaciones a largo plazo, pervertido…

Weylok: Jejeje, esa es mi forma de ser *se ríe…

NightMare: Tsh, límpiate y vamos a la habitación…

Weylok: Si *se levanta…

*….

*Entran los dos a la habitación, en la cama estaba sentada Garnet con los ojos cubiertos mientras que Sakura estaba guardando las cosas en las mochilas…

NightMare: Supongo que tienen una enfermería bastante hábil *tratando de excusar la actuación de Weylok…

Garnet: *Se levanta de repente y se acerca a Weylok…*, ¡¿Por qué?!...

*El rostro de Garnet estaba lleno de lágrimas…

Weylok: *Sus ojos mostraron sinceridad…*, quería curar tu corazón, eso es todo…

*Un sonido se escucho, la mano de Garnet estaba levantada mientras que el rostro de Weylok estaba rojo…

NightMare: Eso… eso… *estaba sorprendido…

Garnet: ¡No soy alguien débil! *grita enojada…*, ¡no necesito la compasión de nadie!, ¡no me tomes por una chiquilla!...

Weylok: No lo hago, por eso actué de esa manera…

Garnet: ¿Qué?...

Weylok: Perdón por hacerte más mal de lo que estabas pero entiende que para mí no hay persona más valiosa que aquella que estuvo sola desde chica y lucho pero *lo mira a NightMare…*, la mejor manera de olvidar lo pasado es abrirse a los demás, contar y desahogarse…

*NightMare no dice nada…

Garnet: Yo… yo… *cae al piso mientras un llanto le acompaño…*, ¡mi madre!, ¡mi madre fue asesinada porque se negó a tener relaciones con un hombre!, ¿¡Cómo puedo perdonar eso, cómo!? *su cara estaba cansada ya de llorar…

Weylok: No te preocupes *se acerca mientras acaricia la cara de Garnet con su mano…*, yo te ayudare a encontrar a ese hombre y le daremos lo que se merece, lo único que tienes que hacer es viajar con nosotros *mira a Sakura…*, ¿no hay problema princesa?...

Sakura: *Feliz sonríe…*, ¡Claro que no!...

*Garnet seca sus lágrimas y se levanta…

Garnet: *Sonríe…*, ¡muchas gracias!...

*…

*Estaban ya saliendo del pueblo, Garnet se había integrado al grupo y cuando pasaban por el arco de defensa del pueblo unas jóvenes pasan por en medio de Weylok…

Weylok: Este *sus ojos se ponen en modo pervertido…*, ¿no desean ver un truco de magia? *de repente siente calor en su cuerpo…*, ¡esto es el infierno! *grita mientras caía a un hoyo con fuego…

Garnet: ¡Muere maldito pervertido! *grita…

Weylok: Perdón, perdón, perdón *sale corriendo…*, ¡Perdón!...

*Garnet le sigue detrás…

Sakura: *Sonríe…*, me alegras saber que Garnet se haya unido a nosotros, ¿no lo crees Alvaro?...

NightMare: Por lo menos ya tenemos a alguien que modere a Jose Luis… *suspira…

*A lo lejos se ve a Weylok corriendo gritando "Perdón"…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "La cueva de arañas"***


	20. Chapter 20 La cueva de arañas

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 20 "La cueva de arañas"**

*La gran montaña, llegando casi a la frontera con el país del Agua, se dice que un gran demonio habita en ella como en casi todas las montañas del continente de Lizz pero ¿Qué clase de demonio es el que habita?...

Sakura: ¡Ah! *grita quejándose…*, ¿qué tan grande es esta montaña?...

Weylok: Descuide princesa Sakura no falta mucho *sonríe…

NightMare: Pasando esta montaña esta el país del Agua, según Intrax el alma se encuentra en ese país…

Weylok: Ahhh *suspira…*, con que el país del Agua, supongo que no hay más remedio…

Sakura: *Se le acerca a Weylok…*, Ahora que recuerdo el joven Weylok es del País del Agua, ¿verdad?...

Weylok: Así es princesa, yo vengo de una aldea cercana a la Capital *sonríe…*, es una aldea tranquila y muy aburrida…

Garnet: ¿No será que sus deseos sobrepasan lo normal? *le dice molesta…

Weylok: ¿Deseos? *se pregunta a propósito…

NightMare: Como sea, Sakura ten cuidado con caerte *escalaba la gran montaña mientras que miraba hacia abajo…*, el que cae no sale con vida…

*Las rocas que eran desprendidas de la gran montaña caían al vacio dejando apenas un sonido…

Weylok: ¿Falta mucho? *le pregunta a NightMare…

NightMare: ¡Solo un poco más! *logra subir mientras que extiende su mano para ayudar a Sakura…

Sakura: Gracias *sube y se limpia el rostro…*, ¡Wow! *grita sorprendida mientras Weylok y Garnet terminaban de subir…*, ¡Que hermoso!...

Garnet: ¡Cierto! *tambien queda sorprendida…

*A lo lejos se veía una gran aureola de color blanco, tendía a volverse celeste regresando en pocos segundos a su color natural…

Weylok: Eso mi queridas chicas es el campo de protección del País del Agua…

Sakura: ¿Campo de protección?...

Garnet: Había escuchado que en el País del Agua habitan personas con un gran sentido espiritual, la mayoría de los guerreros en ese país suelen ser magos o druidas…

Weylok: Sin embargo necesitamos de ese campo para evitar ataque sorpresas recuerden que los magos tenemos debilidad en los ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo bueno por lo menos la mayoría…

Sakura: Ya veo…

*A pocos metros una gran cueva les espera de ella una presencia demoniaca empieza a emanar….

NightMare: Qué opinas *le dice a Weylok…

Weylok: No es muy fuerte, de seguro se trata de algún demonio débil…

NightMare: Esta bien *agarra sus dos espadas…*, Sakura y Garnet estén en el medio…

Sakura: Si…

Weylok: ¡Muy bien! *se pone detrás de Garnet…

Garnet: ¡Intentas algo y te juro que te mato! *le grita…

Weylok: Tranquila nunca intentaría algo contigo *sonríe pero en su mente piensa "¡MALDICIÓN!"…

*….

*Están ya adentro y caminan lentamente, el eco de la cueva hace que sus pisadas se escuchen como si estuvieran siendo amplificadas…

Sakura: No veo nada *dice despacio mientras apoya su mano en la espalda de NightMare…

NightMare: No debe faltar mucho…

*A lo lejos se escucha las pisadas de alguien, no eran de los cuatro viajeros…

Weylok: Seguramente nos encontró *saca su gran lanza que lleva en la espalda…*, adelántense que yo me encargo de esto…

Sakura: ¿Estará bien joven Weylok?...

Weylok: Tranquila princesa no es un monstruo muy fuerte, lo digo porque siento su presencia…

*Weylok se queda mientras que NightMare, Sakura y Garnet siguen avanzando…

Weylok: Ahhh *se sienta en el piso…*, será mejor que se apure…

*Las pisadas se escuchan cada vez más fuerte, ¡el enemigo estaba cerca!...

Weylok: *Se levanta….*, ¡muy bien! *carga energía…*, ¡muere de una maldita vez! *lanza un rayo de hielo y termina congelando a aquella bestia que se acercaba…*, ¡esto es! *grita sorprendido al ver la figura del demonio….*, ¡NightMare! *corre para alcanzar a los demás…

*NightMare, Sakura y Garnet estaban caminando cuando chocan con algo blanco y pegajoso…

NightMare: Que problemática había sido esta cueva *levanta su mano y con su mano izquierda quema aquella cosa blanca y pegajosa…*, ¡esto es! *queda totalmente paralizado…

Sakura: ¿Alvaro?...

Garnet: ¡Oye NightMare! *le gritaba tratando de hacerlo reaccionar…

*Delante de ellos tres de esos demonios bajan de arriba…

Sakura: Eso es…

Garnet: ¡Maldición!...

*Weylok seguía corriendo…

Weylok: ¡Tengo que darme prisa! *piensa* _Estos malditos demonios resultaron ser arañas, había olvidado por completo que Alvaro no puede hacer nada contra las arañas…_

*…

*Aquellas arañas que bajaron de arriba se acercaban cada vez más…

Sakura: ¡Alvaro! *movía a NightMare de un lado a otro…

Garnet: ¡No me digas que les tienes miedo a las arañas! *gritaba sorprendida…*, ¡no tiene sentido!...

NightMare: Es… es… ¡escapen! *intenta reaccionar…

Sakura: ¡No podemos dejarte acá! *grita desesperada…

NightMare: *piensa* _¡Maldición!, ¡maldición!, ¡maldición!, ¿¡por qué tenían que ser arañas!?..._

Garnet: Sakura quédate delante de NightMare, ¡yo me encargaré de esto! *saca su kunai…

Sakura: Garnet…

*Garnet se pone delante de NightMare y Sakura y trata de alejar a las arañas…

Garnet: ¡Mueran malditas! *trata de atacar a una pero esta termina esquivando su ataque…*, ¡eso no es lo mejor que tengo! *tira su kunai dándole a una…*, ¡se los dije!...

*Quedaban solamente dos arañas…

Garnet: ¡Muy bien! *sonríe confiada…*, ¡descuiden que yo me encargo de estas malditas!...

*Decía confiada mientras miraba a Sakura quien tenía un rostro de miedo…

Sakura: ¡Detrás de ti!

Garnet: ¿Eh? *se da la vuelta…

*Era gigante, tenía una gran cola y unos colmillos llenos de veneno, ¡era la reina de las arañas!...

Garnet: ¡¿Qué es eso?! *estaba totalmente asustada…

Sakura: ¡Garnet!...

*La araña reina intenta atacar a Garnet pero antes una gran bola de fuego le impide hacerlo…

Sakura: Alvaro…

*Era NightMare…

NightMare: Garnet, Sakura vayan con Jose Luis *recargaba energía con Soul Intrax…

Garnet: ¿Estarás bien? *pregunta mientras escapaba…

NightMare: Descuida…

*Sakura había notado que mientras NightMare agarraba a Soul Intrax su mano temblaba…

NightMare: ¡Vamos maldita! *le gritaba a la gran araña…*, ¡acércate!...

*La gran araña le ataca…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "El poder oculto de Weylok"***


	21. Chapter 21 El poder oculto de Weylok

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 21 "El poder oculto de Weylok"**

*Sakura y Garnet estaban escapando mientras NightMare a pesar de su fobia a las arañas impedía que la gran araña siga avanzando…

NightMare: *Cae al piso…*, ¡maldita sea!...

*La gran araña intenta atraparlo en su red pero NightMare logra esquivarla…

NightMare: Si esto sigue así *mira hacia atrás…*, un poco más, tengo que resistir por lo menos hasta que ellas escapen…

*…

*Sakura y Garnet corrían hasta que logran toparse con Weylok…

Weylok: ¡Princesa!, ¡Garnet! *las detiene…*, ¡¿Dónde está Alvaro?!...

Sakura: ¡El se quedo para evitar que la gran araña nos atrape! *grita desesperada…*, ¡por favor joven Weylok ayúdelo!...

Weylok: ¡Esperen aquí! *sale corriendo en dirección de NightMare…

Garnet: Descuida Sakura el se va a encargar de ayudar a NightMare…

Sakura: Si…

*…

*NightMare estaba rodeado de la gran telaraña y trataba de cortarla con Soul Intrax pero lo único que lograba era enredarse cada vez más, la gran araña aprovecha que está indefenso y logra clavarle los colmillos…

NightMare: ¡Maldición! *empieza a perder la visión…*, por lo menos Sakura… Sakura escapo…

*NightMare cae al piso inconsciente y cuando la gran araña estaba por devorarlo…

Weylok: ¡Roukegan! *un gran lobo blanco sale de su gran lanza…

*Aquel lobo logra hacer retroceder a la gran araña, Weylok corre hacia NightMare…

Weylok: ¡Roukegan! *otra vez intenta atacar a la gran araña…*, ¡oye NightMare! *nota que estaba envenenado…

*La gran araña intenta enredar tambien a Weylok con su telaraña…

Weylok: ¡No me hagas reír! *levanta su gran lanza…*, ¡comete esto maldita!, ¡Lithium!...

*De la gran lanza sale una luz increíble, era un gran rayo de energía de color verde…

Weylok: Ahora debo escapar *agarra a NightMare y se lo lleva…

*Sin embargo la gran araña que apenas había sido herida los persigue…

*…

Sakura: *Estaba impaciente…*, está tardando demasiado, ¡oye Garnet!

Garnet: *Estaba limpiando su kunai…*, Sakura tranquila…

Sakura: Pero…

Garnet: Ese mago nos dijo que traería a NightMare, ¿verdad?...

Sakura: Si…

Garnet: Lo he notado hace tiempo, el no es un mago común tiene un poder más allá de lo que imaginamos pero no lo muestra *guarda su kunai…*, por eso debes confiar en él…

Sakura: ¡Sí! *sonríe…

*…

Weylok: ¡Me está siguiendo! *dice mientras miraba hacia atrás…*, a este paso tendré que usar "eso"…

*Weylok seguía corriendo hasta llegar donde Sakura y Garnet…

Sakura: ¡Mira es el joven Weylok!...

Garnet: *Mira que la gran araña le seguía…*, ¡Sakura escapa!..

Sakura: ¡Es inútil! *gritaba desesperada…*, ¡ni siquiera el joven Weylok pudo ganarle!...

*Weylok seguía corriendo cuando escucha…

NightMare: A… a… a que… *decía apenas…*, ¿a que le tienes miedo?

Weylok: ¡NightMare! *cierra los ojos…*, ¿miedo?...

*Weylok recuerda, una gran iglesia, un gran lago y en frente de él parado una mujer…

Mujer: Veo que te has vuelto fuerte *le abraza…*, pero en aquel momento tuve mucho miedo eras otra persona, ¡no eras tú!...

Weylok: Lo... lo siento…

*…

*Sakura y Garnet empiezan a correr…

Weylok: *Alcanza a Garnet…*, encargarte de él por favor…

Garnet: ¿Podrás tu solo?...

Weylok: No me subestimes mujer…

Garnet: Esta bien…

*Garnet sujeta a NightMare y escapa junto a Sakura…

Weylok: Después de 2 años *empieza a cargar energía…*, yo tampoco me reconocía en aquel momento *hace sellos con sus manos…*, pero ahora tengo que proteger a mis amigos *agarra su gran lanza…*, por eso… por eso… ¡no me importa tener que usar esa técnica!...

*La gran araña estaba parada en frente de Weylok…

Weylok: ¡Que el gran poder de la luna! *sus ojos se tornan verdes…*, ¡los espíritus que una vez fueron mis guías regresen! *era un gran ataque…*, ¡que mis ancestros me perdonen pero no voy a rendirme aquí!, *apunta a la gran araña…*, trágate esto maldita… ¡"MOON EXCLAMATION"!...

*Weylok salta hacia la gran araña y la corta en dos sin problema alguno…

*A lo lejos Garnet siente una presencia maligna, no era la de un humano ni tampoco la de un demonio, ¿entonces que es? Se preguntaba Garnet…

*….

*Una vez fuera de la gran cueva, pudiendo pasar al otro lado…

Garnet: Con esto ya esta *dice mientras cerraba la herida de NightMare…*, por ahora deberás descansar un rato…

NightMare: Gracias…

Sakura: No sabía que eras experta en esto…

Garnet: Tuve que pasar varios años en un convento ayudando a las personas una de las encargadas me enseño todo lo que sé *se levanta…*, la verdad siempre pensé que me sería útil saber todo este tipo de cosas…

*Garnet nota que Weylok estaba solo en una roca, estaba meditando…

NightMare: Ve

Garnet: ¿Eh?...

NightMare: De todos tu eres la única que puede hablar con él en un momento así *se levanta…

Garnet: ¿Yo?...

NightMare: Te lo encargo *se retira…

Sakura: Espera, ¡Alvaro! *le sigue…

*Garnet se le acerca a Weylok mientras le muestra una venda…

Garnet: Tu tambien tienes heridas, ¿no quieres que te cure?...

Weylok: Estoy bien, gracias *dice fríamente…

Garnet: Este, en aquel momento tu energía cambio totalmente…

Weylok: Es una técnica que solamente yo puedo realizar…

Garnet: Ya veo *se sienta a su lado…

Weylok: *Mira su mano derecha…*, ¡es una maldición!...

Garnet: ¿Una maldición? *se levanta…*, ¡eso no es una maldición!...

Weylok: ¡Tú lo has sentido! *sus ojos mostraban un temor inexplicable…

Garnet: Y eso qué *le mira fijamente…*, sigues con nosotros no has cambiado en nada, ¿eso no es bueno acaso?...

Weylok: Garnet, esta vez fue suerte que no haya perdido el control…

Garnet: Entonces *sonríe…*, cuando eso pase, ¡yo me encargaré de hacerte reaccionar aunque sea a golpes! *se ríe…*, ¿¡entendido!?

*Weylok queda totalmente sorprendido al ver la actitud de Garnet…

Weylok: Jajaja *recupera el ánimo…*, gracias, enserio… GRACIAS….

*…

*NightMare había descansado, era ya de tarde y había que partir…

NightMare: Cerca de aquí está tu aldea…

Weylok: Que problemático *se ríe…*, ni modo tendré que saludar a todos de nuevo…

Sakura: ¡Ya quiero conocer su familia joven Weylok!...

Weylok: Ahhh *suspira…*, ¿tenemos que pasar por mi aldea?...

NightMare: Claro, recuerda que en tu aldea se encuentra Yuré él es el mejor si se trata de encontrar cosas…

Garnet: ¡En marcha entonces! *grita feliz…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "De tal palo tal astilla"***


	22. Chapter 22 De tal palo tal astilla

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 22 "De tal palo tal astilla"**

*Los grandes campos de arroz, la ventisca suave anunciaba una noche cálida y tranquila y a lo lejos se ve como los cuatro viajeros llegaban…

NightMare: No ha cambiado en nada esta aldea *mira a Weylok…*, ¿no crees?...

Weylok: *Molesto…*, nunca me ha gustado este lugar, todo tan aburrido, tan tranquilo…

Sakura: A mí me parece un hermoso lugar…

*Seguían caminando, se podía ver el cálido fuego salir de las puertas de las chozas…

Aldeano: ¿Ese no es el "Joven Weylok"? *pregunta mientras cargaba una gran bolsa de arroz…

_Nota: "Joven" es un prefijo que se usa en el país del Agua, se lo usa en los hijos de los feudales_

Aldeano: ¡Sí él es!...

Weylok: Maldición *suspira…

*Los aldeanos se le acercaban de a montones a Weylok…

Aldeano: ¡Joven Weylok! *le agarra la mano…*, ¡pensábamos que había muerto!...

Weylok: *Molesto…*, ¡pues que pena sigo vivo!...

Aldeano: Hay que avisarle al señor feudal cuanto antes *sale corriendo…

Weylok: ¡No espera! *intenta detenerle pero no puede….

NightMare: Muy tarde…

Weylok: ¡Todo es tu culpa! *le gritaba a NightMare…*, ¡no quiero tener que verla de nuevo!...

NightMare: Lo siento pero ahora no puedo ayudarte *se acerca a Sakura y Garnet…*, como saben él es el hijo del feudal de este pueblo, de seguro las recibirán *se aleja…*, enseguida vuelvo…

Sakura: ¡Espera! *le grita…*, ¿A dónde vas?...

NightMare: No es nada importante *se despide levantando una mano mientras mostraba su espalda…*, llegaré en la noche…

Garnet: ¿Hijo de Feudal? *mira a Weylok…*, ¿este pervertido es el hijo de un feudal?...

*….

*NightMare entra a un bar, todas las mesas estaban llenas al igual que la tabla…

NightMare: A ver *empieza a ver a todos los hombres que jugaban y bebían…

*La mayoría estaba atento a lo que iba a hacer NightMare, algunos estaban molestos pero uno en especial no le interesaba en nada como si nadie hubiera entrado…

NightMare: ¡Típico de ti! *se acerca a aquel hombre desinteresado…

Hombre: Así que sigues vivo, ¿eh?...

NightMare: Te mataría si no fuera porque te necesito…

Hombre: Ahhh, así que ahora me necesitas *se toma toda la cerveza de un sorbo…*, no me vengas con chistes ahora, ¡mocoso!...

*Aquel hombre se levanta y se larga pero…

NightMare: *Se levanta rápido, saca a Soul Intrax y le presiona su cuchilla en el cuello de aquel hombre…*, veo que no entiendes dije que te necesitaba…

*Todos en el bar estaban callados…

Hombre: Vaya forma de pedir ayuda *aparta con sus dedos la cuchilla de Soul Intrax y se sienta…*, vamos afuera…

*NightMare y aquel hombre salen afuera…

Hombre: Tienes movimientos muy parecidos a los de tu padre *saca un cigarro…*, ¡me había olvidado que fumas!, ¿quieres uno?...

NightMare: *Saca un cigarro…* gracias…

Hombre: Muy bien *estira los brazos…*, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas como para que te hayas atrevido a amenazarme con tu sucia espada?...

NightMare: Tsh, ¿Qué otra cosa podría venir a pedirte? *le mira fijamente…*, Yuré el buscador de tesoros…

Yuré: Ya sabía que buscabas un objeto pero, ¿Qué clase de objeto?...

NightMare: Un alma…

Yuré: *Mientras fumaba se sorprende al escuchar eso y se atraganta…*, ¡¿Un alma?!...

NightMare: ¿Algún problema? *dice fríamente…

*…

*Mientras Sakura, Garnet y Weylok estaban en una casa gigante, se habían bañado y estaban descansado en el patio…

Sakura: Ya se ha tardado…

Garnet: Descuida, se trata de NightMare así que no pasa nada…

Sakura: Por cierto me sorprendió al saber que provenías de una gran dinastía de señores feudales, joven Weylok *sonríe…

Weylok: Ahhh, gracias *dice medio serio…

Sakura: ¿Dije algo que le molesto?...

Weylok: ¡No para nada! *dice mientras se reía un poco…*, es que ha pasado ya dos años desde que huí de mi casa, volver y ver que nada ha cambiado me tranquiliza un poco…

Garnet: ¿Te tranquiliza? *pregunta mientras secaba su brillante cabellera oscura…

Weylok: La razón por la que huí hace dos años fue para cambiar, no me gustaba la idea de ser tratado como alguien "divino" *se levanta…*, todas esas formalidades y comportamientos nunca me han gustado *se acerca a una pequeña fuente mientras su rostro se reflejaba junto a la luna…*, quería cambiar, ser diferente pero más que nada *mira a Sakura y a Garnet…*, ¡mostrarme a mí mismo que puedo sobrevivir sin la ayuda de nadie!...

Sakura: Ya veo…

Garnet: Entonces te tranquiliza el hecho de saber que si te hubieras quedado nada hubiera cambiado, ¿verdad?...

Weylok: Correcto *sonríe…

Garnet: Vaya, después de todo no eres tan mala persona *se ríe…

*En ese momento una voz femenina y algo provocadora se escucha…

Voz: ¡No has cambiado en nada! *salta del techo…

*Era una mujer de estatura mediana, tenía el pelo rizado y un gran cuerpo…

Weylok: ¡Ahhh! *se asusta…*, ¿¡Qué-qué-que haces tú aquí!?

Mujer: ¿¡Esa es la forma de saludar a tu prima!? *golpea la cabeza de Weylok…*, ¡atrevido!...

Weylok: ¡Te dije varias veces que no me golpees! *se levanta enojado…*, ¡Daniella!...

Sakura: ¿Daniella? *se pregunta…

*Daniella nota la presencia de una atónita Sakura y una molesta Garnet…

Daniella: *Ve los hermoso ojos verdes de Sakura…*, ¡Pero qué ojos más hermosos! *se acerca y la abraza fuertemente…*, dime, ¿Eres virgen?...

Sakura: ¡¿Qué?!... *se asusta al escuchar esa pregunta…

Weylok: ¡Basta! *agarra a Daniella…*, ¡deja de molestar a mis invitadas!...

Daniella: Así que invitadas, ¿eh? *le hace un juego de ojos medio pervertidos…

Garnet: *Estaba totalmente molesta…*, se nota que son primos…

Weylok: ¡Espera!, ¡no es lo que crees! *mira a Daniella y grita…*, ¡¡¡DANIELLA!!!...

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "¡León dorado ataca!, primera parte"* **


	23. Chapter 23 ¡León Dorado ataca! Parte 1

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 23 "¡León dorado ataca!, primera parte"**

*El viento soplaba levemente, a lo lejos un río de venganza se acerca y el sonar del filo de una espada canta… lo peor que el río no era un río sino un guerrero…

Yuré: Buscar un alma *saca otro cigarro ya que el que fumaba se había acabado…*, es muy difícil incluso para mí y lo sabes…

NightMare: No creo que sea difícil para ti *toma un poco de agua…*, ¡Yuré!, enserio te necesito…

Yuré: *Mira a NightMare fijamente…*, veré que puedo hacer *suspira…*, pero no te aseguro nada…

NightMare: Sabía que podía contar contigo *enciende un cigarro…

Yuré: El te esta buscando…

NightMare: Sabes que no puedes nombrarme a "esa persona" *cambia a un rostro serio…

Yuré: ¿Planeas escaparte de él toda la vida?

NightMare: No, algún día me encargaré de matarlo…

Yuré: Como sea *apaga el cigarro con sus manos sin quemarse…*, tendré un resultado próximo en dos días, ¿puedes esperar hasta eso?...

NightMare: Si, muchas gracias…

*…

*En la casa de la familia de Weylok, en el patio estaba Sakura y Daniella hablando…

Daniella: ¡Ya veo! *sonríe…*, ¡que lindo debe ser una princesa!...

Sakura: Si pero *mira hacia el piso…*, siempre quise saber lo que era el mundo real, conocer el peligro *mira a daniella seriamente…*, ¡no quería sentirme una inútil!...

Daniella: Increíble *le agarra las manos…*, ¡¿Puedo llamarte "hermana"?!...

Sakura: ¿Eh?...

Daniella: Pues siempre quise tener una hermana, tengo un hermano mayor pero siempre esta molestándome *pone un dedo en sus labios…*, y es por eso que quisiera tener alguien de mi misma edad y con la cual pueda hablar como ahora…

Sakura: *Sonríe…*, ¡claro!...

Daniella: ¿Enserio? *se abalanza contra Sakura mientras le abraza fuertemente…*, ¡eres muy tierna!...

*Mientras de lejos camina NightMare…

NightMare: Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿eh? *sigue caminando…

Daniella: ¡NightMare! *sale corriendo a abrazarlo…

NightMare: ¡Deja de hacer eso! *le grita mientras trata de sacársela de encima…*, ¡te dije que no me gusta que hagan eso!...

Daniella: *Finge estar molesta…*, ¡pero me gusta hacer eso!...

Sakura: ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?...

NightMare: Claro, no solemos venir seguido a esta casa pero en total hemos venido unas cuatro veces *la mira molesto…*, ¡y las cuatro ella estuvo aquí!...

Daniella: ¡Hum! *le da la espalda molesta…

*…

*El río estaba ya cerca…

Weylok: ¿Pudiste averiguar algo? *pregunta mientras se sentaba, se había terminado de bañar…

NightMare: Si pero en dos días recién vamos a tener resultados *mira a Weylok…*, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Garnet?...

Weylok: *Medio incómodo…*, pues… veras…

Sakura: *Interviene…*, ¡ella está molesta!...

NightMare: ¿Molesta? *intenta preguntarle la razón pero de repente siente una presencia...*, ¡¿esto es?!...

Weylok: *Se levanta rápidamente…*, ¡¿será él?!...

NightMare: *Empezaba a sudar y la mano le temblaba…*, ¡Sakura vete adentro ahora mismo!...

Sakura: *No entendía nada…*, ¿pero qué pasa?...

*NightMare se da la vuelta para explicarle pero de repente, como si hubiera superado la velocidad de la luz un guerrero le clava una katana dorada como el sol en el pecho derecho…

Sakura: *Totalmente atónita…*, ¡¡¡Alvaro!!!...

Weylok: ¡¡¡Alvaro!!! *saca su gran lanza de la espalda…*, ¡maldito!...

*Weylok intenta atacarle pero este guerrero logra esquivarle saltando hacia atrás…

Guerrero: Das pena *dice fríamente mientras guardaba aquella katana…*, "Hermano"…

Sakura: ¿Her-her-hermano? *mira a NightMare…

Weylok: ¡Vete de aquí!...

NightMare: *Se levanta apenas, le pone una mano en el hombro de Weylok…*, llévate a Sakura…

Weylok: Pero…

NightMare: Tranquilo *saca a Hikari no Yami…*, me encargaré de darle fin a este maldito…

Guerrero: ¡Tsh!, ¿darme fin? *se ríe…*, ¿Qué clase de chiste es ese?...

NightMare: ¡Maldito! *empieza a soltar su poder poco a poco…*, ¡como te atreves a atacarme de esa forma!...

Sakura: Al-al-alvaro *seguía sorprendida…

Weylok: Princesa, por favor *le agarra de los hombros a Sakura…

NightMare: Vete sakura, esto no me tardara más de cinco minutos…

Guerrero: Veo que esa herida a afectado al poco cerebro que te queda, hermano *se pone en pose de lucha…*, pero si crees que eres capaz de vencerme en menos de cinco minutos pues *suelta una energía sumamente poderosa, era de color dorada…*, ¡inténtalo!...

Sakura: ¿Quién es él? *le pregunta a NightMare…

NightMare: El *mira a aquel guerrero…*, es mi hermano mayor, "león dorado"…

Sakura: ¿León dorado?...

NightMare: Si, ¡ahora vete! *le grita…

Weylok: Vámonos princesa *se lleva adentro a Sakura…

*Weylok y Sakura entran a la casa…

NightMare: ¡Te llego la hora hermano! *grita mientras termina de soltar de un golpe todo su poder…

León dorado: ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes, BASURA! *se lanza contra NightMare…

*NightMare se defiende con Hikari no Yami mientras que León dorado le atacaba con facilidad…

León dorado: ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?! *le pega una patada y logra herir el brazo izquierdo de NightMare…

NightMare: ¡Cállate! *le apunta con Hikari no Yami…*, ¡"Regina Spektro"! *una gran energía de color oscura sale como bala…

León dorado: *Le cuesta esquivarlo…*, vaya, vaya, vaya, ¡al menos avísame que tienes nueva técnica! *le gritaba burlándose…

NightMare: ¡Maldito! *empieza a sentir que el cuerpo le pesa, la vista se le nubla un poco después de todo había perdido bastante sangre debido a esa herida…

León dorado: ¡Es hora de ponerle fin a esta estupidez! *grita enojado…*, pensé en dejarte con vida pues tenía la esperanza de que recapacitaras y vengaras a nuestro clan pero *se lanza contra NightMare con una energía increíble…*, ¡veo que no te queda nada de honor!...

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "¡León dorado ataca!, segunda parte"* **


	24. Chapter 24 ¡León Dorado ataca! Parte 2

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 24 "¡León dorado ataca!, segunda parte"**

*La batalla entre hermanos continuaba, Leon Dorado quería vengar la exterminación de su clan y tenía esperanzas de que NightMare pensara lo mismo pero…

Leon Dorado: ¡Si quieres seguir jugando a la niñera por mí bien! *sigue atacándolo con su katana dorada…*, ¡pero no voy a dejar que olvides lo le pasó a nuestro clan! *cada golpe era más fuerte…*, ¡y todo por tu culpa!...

*NightMare estaba casi inconsciente, había perdido demasiada sangre y no tenía fuerzas como para seguir de pie…

NightMare: Yo *decía mientras arrodillado se defendía…*, jamás quise involucrar a nuestra familia…

León Dorado: ¡No me importa si querías o no involucrarlos! *se notaba una gran ira y tristeza en su rostro…*, ¡por lo menos véngalos!...

NightMare: ¿Vengarlos? *estaba ya en el límite…*, lo siento pero *cae al piso…*, no haré lo que me pides…

León Dorado: ¡Entonces muere estúpido! *intenta darle el golpe final…

*El filo de la katana dorada de León Dorado estuvo al borde de tocar el rostro de NightMare pero otra arma le detiene…

León Dorado: ¡Tú! *grita sorprendido…

*Era el Maestro de NightMare, "Yamato"…

Maestro Yamato: No has cambiado en nada, "novato" *sonríe burlándose de León Dorado…

León Dorado: ¿Sigues llamándome con ese estúpido sobrenombre? *guarda su katana y se pone en pose de ataque…*, cambiare esa cara de ignorante que tienes *suelta una cantidad de energía increíble…*, Maestro…

Maestro Yamato: Recuerdo haber tenido alguna vez a un gran alumno pero murió hace mucho tiempo *se pone en pose de ataque también…*, ahora solo queda de sus cenizas basura…

León Dorado: ¡Cállate! *sale despegado mientras sacaba su gran katana e intentaba cortar a Yamato…

*Yamato lo esquiva con facilidad…

Maestro Yamato: Jajaja *se burlaba…*, aún te falta mucho por entrenar "novato"…

León Dorado: ¡No me subestimes! *de su katana suelta un rayo de energía…

*Este logra herir a Yamato quien estaba sorprendido…

Maestro Yamato: ¡Ufa!, que descuidado soy *pone su mano en la cabeza…*, un poco más y quizás me cortabas en dos *se reía mientras pensaba…*, _Tengo que apurarme, el ki de mi "pupilo" esta cada vez más débil…_

León Dorado: Bueno, es hora de dejar de jugar *vuelve a guardar su katana…*, te demostraré que tan rápido mejore sin tus estúpidos consejos *se pone en pose de ataque, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez esperaba a que Yamato le ataque…

Maestro Yamato: Nunca entendí porque tener que atacar a tu hermano *carga energía…*, realmente tenía grandes esperanzas en ti…

León Dorado: ¿Crees que no lo sé? *miraba seriamente a Yamato…*, ¿crees que no comprendo tu manera de pensar viejo?, agarrar a mi hermano como aprendiz después que te haya abandonado, teniendo la mera ilusión que algún día esa basura llegue a ser más poderosa que yo *se ríe…*, nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo viejo…

Maestro Yamato: *Cierra los ojos…*, hay tantas cosas que no sabes mocoso, la razón por la que tu padre murió, la razón por la que me dedique a entrenar a tu hermano y más importante *suelta toda su energía…*, ¡la razón por la que NightMare decidió reencarnar en él! *se lanza contra León Dorado…*, ¡Nunca lo entenderás "NOVATO"!...

*El gran ataque de Yamato choca con la técnica de desenfunde de León Dorado…

*Todo se pone blanco, el humo nublaba todo y cuando la poca ventisca que quedaba disipaba todo y dejaba algo visible…

León Dorado: *Estaba sangrando mientras se mantenía de pie gracias al apoyo de su katana…*, esto no termino…

*Tanto Yamato como NightMare no estaban…

León Dorado: *Mira hacia un costado, en la parte de los pocos árboles que quedaron después de aquel choque de energías…*, vuélvete más fuerte porque algún día te encontraré y terminaré esta batalla contigo… Hermano…

*…

*NightMare despierta…

NightMare: ¿Dónde estoy? *se pregunta mientras se levantaba de una cama…

Weylok: Supongo que en mi casa *respondía desde una puerta…

NightMare: ¡Jose Luis! *se levanta y corre hacia él…*, ¡mi hermano!, ¡León Dorado!...

Weylok: Tranquilo *le dice despacio…*, tu maestro se encargó de él…

*Yamato entra…

NightMare: ¡Maestro! *estaba sorprendido…

Maestro Yamato: Vaya paliza que te dieron "pupilo" *sonreía…*, ahora que has visto el poder de tu hermano supongo que te pondrás a entrenar, ¿verdad?...

Weylok: Si pero que sea lejos de acá, me costó bastante poner esa "barrera de transporte dimensional" para que mi casa y la aldea no sufra el daño de aquella batalla…

Maestro Yamato: Déjame decirte que esa barrera me sorprendió bastante *pone su mano en el hombro de Weylok…*, "la luna es fuerte cuando se trata de peleas" *murmura…

*Weylok reacciona sorprendido y cuando mira a Yamato este actuaba como si nunca hubiera dicho nada…

NightMare: ¡Perdón Maestro! *se inclina…*, ¡me volveré más fuerte!...

Maestro Yamato: Si, si, si *mira hacia afuera…*, dile eso a la que se preocupo por ti todo este tiempo *sale de la habitación…

Weylok: Me acordé que tengo algo que hacer *sale también…

*Sakura entra y cierra la puerta…

NightMare: Sakura…

*Sakura no decía nada y tampoco mostraba ninguna reacción, solo se acercaba poco a poco…

NightMare: Saku *es interrumpido…

*Sakura salta hacia NightMare y le abraza mientras repentinamente empezó a llorar y a gritar…

Sakura: ¡Alvaro!, ¡Alvaro! *lo abraza más fuerte…*, ¡Qué bien que estés con vida!...

NightMare: Sakura *dice sorprendido…

*…

*Una vez Sakura estaba calmada…

NightMare: Ya lo viste *decía sentado en la cama…*, hablaré con tu padre y pediré que envíe un reemplazo…

Sakura: ¡¿Pero por qué?!...

NightMare: ¡Ya viste el peligro que significa estar conmigo! *grita enojado…*, ¡esta vez pudiste escapar pero no sabemos si correremos con la misma suerte!...

Sakura: ¡No me importa! *se para enojada…*, ¡si no viajo contigo, con el joven Weylok y Garnet! *le da la espalda…*, ¡me negaré a encontrar a mi alma!...

NightMare: ¡Sakura!...

*Sakura se vuelve a dar la vuelta y en sus verdes y hermosos ojos mostraba una lágrima…

Sakura: ¡Me hiciste una promesa! *Sakura mencionaba aquella promesa que se hicieron cuando iban a su habitación…

NightMare: Sakura *decía sorprendido mientras recordaba…

*NightMare le había prometido protegerla aún si estuviera al borde de la muerte, ¿razón por que hacerlo?, ni el mismo en ese momento entendía…

Weylok: *Entra repentinamente…*, ¡Así me gusta! *sonríe…*, este es nuestro grupo y nadie lo va a cambiar *se reía…

NightMare: Tú *miraba seriamente a Weylok…

Garnet: *Entraba tambien a la habitación…*, estoy de acuerdo…

*Uno de los sirvientes de la mansión de Weylok entra…

Sirviente: Disculpe Joven Weylok…

Weylok: ¿Dime? *decía mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia Garnet…

Sirviente: Hay un hombre llamado "Yuré" que desea ver al muchacho llamado NightMare…

Weylok: Si…si…si *decía con una gran mano roja en la mejilla…

*Ese era Yuré el cazador de tesoros qué de seguro tiene alguna información sobre el alma de la Princesa Sakura pero… ¿serán buenas o malas?...

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "Shinami el amante de las estrellas"* **


	25. Chapter 25 Shinami el amante de las

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 25 "Shinami el amante de las estrellas"**

*El sirviente de Weylok había avisado que Yuré estaba buscando a NightMare, eso quiere decir que tiene noticias sobre el paradero del alma de la princesa ahora, ¿serán buenas o malas noticias?...

NightMare: Sakura, Garnet *dice mientras se acerca a la puerta principal…*, necesito hablar a solas con Yuré…

Sakura: Pero *dice medio molesta…

NightMare: Entiende no es un capricho…

*Sakura, Garnet y Weylok se van dejando solo a NightMare…

NightMare: Espero que tengas buenas noticias *dice mientras abre la puerta dejando pasar a Yuré…

Yuré: ¿Cuándo te defraude? *dice mientras pasaba…

NightMare: *Se sienta en uno de los sillones…*, ¿y bien?...

Yuré: No ha sido nada fácil conseguir información sobre esa alma, he buscado por los tres países aliados e incluso me atreví a entrar un poco en tierra del Imperio Aire contactando a los más conocidos astrólogos pero ninguno había visto alguna expresión de energía material volando por los cielos…

NightMare: Ya veo…

Yuré: Cuando estaba volviendo a unos dos días de acá me encontré con un joven campesino *saca un mapa…*, el me dijo que un hombre fanático de las estrellas y el cielo estaba como loco diciendo que había visto un fenómeno en ellos hace poco…

NightMare: En ese caso no me queda otra opción más que ir a verlo *agarra el mapa…*, muchas gracias Yuré, ahora no tengo dinero pero te aseguro que te pagare…

Yuré: Descuida *lo mira seriamente…*, solo ten cuidado con lo que haces, tu madre me hizo prometer que te ayudaría en lo que pueda pero no me comprometas tanto…

NightMare: Mi madre *se ríe despacio…*, siempre exagerando *se levanta…*, bueno será mejor partir cuanto antes…

*NightMare se va al cuarto donde estaban Sakura y los demás…

Yuré: Maldición *se limpia los pantalones…*, este chico nunca tuvo remedio…

Maestro Yamato: Y que lo digas *aparece por otra puerta…

Yuré: Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Yamato…

Maestro Yamato: Veo que sigues buscando objetos *prende su pipa…*, tú tampoco tienes remedio…

Yuré: Ja *prende un cigarro…

Maestro Yamato: ¿Te acuerdas de aquella leyenda?...

Yuré: ¿Leyenda? *trata de recordar…*, depende conozco bastantes…

Maestro Yamato: Esa que tenía que ver con el verdadero NightMare…

Yuré: Ahhh, te refieres a la leyenda de "Mehomaru", el hijo de la luna *exhala aquel humo del cigarro…*, claro que me acuerdo, ¿por qué?...

Maestro Yamato: No es nada pero *mira al cuarto donde estaban NightMare y los demás…*, hay un chico que tiene una presencia similar a la de ese engendro…

Yuré: Si no estoy mal la leyenda decía que una druida poderosa invoco a la luna tres noches consecutivas sin comer ni dormir *se ve en una imagen a una mujer encapuchada haciendo unos sellos frente a la luz de la luna…*, esta estuvo invocando al señor de la luna "Tsukuyomi" pero este se rehusó, la druida no se rendía y seguía invocándolo hasta que un día Tsukuyomi se apiado de ella y creó un hijo que le acompañe *se ve otra imagen, la de un bebé con el cabello totalmente plateado…*, este es el hijo de la luna "Mehomaru"…

Maestro Yamato: Mehomaru siempre vio al verdadero NightMare como su rival, como si el destino quisiera que se enfrentaran cada vez que se vieran…

Yuré: Mehomaru fue un guerrero de nacimiento después de todo no es un humano, tiene sangre de dios y un poder divino *apaga el cigarro…*, de niño cuando había luna llena y este lloraba la tierra temblaba y los animales cercanos se congelaban, la druida arrepentida de tener un hijo así quiso destruirlo pero no pudo, su castigo fue la muerte *se ve una imagen, es la de un joven guerrero con una lanza de un pico en la espalda…*, Mehomaru era muy fuerte, al ser tan fuerte buscaba quien pudiera hacerle frente pero no había nadie…

Maestro Yamato: Y ahí es donde entra el verdadero NightMare…

Yuré: Correcto, no sé qué planes tenía el destino con ellos pero *su rostro estaba totalmente serio…*, la muerte del padre de Alvaro, el arrebato del alma y ahora su búsqueda…

Maestro Yamato: Todo está sucediendo, aquella visión se está cumpliendo…

*….

*Los cuatro jóvenes habían ya partido en dirección a aquel punto del mapa…

Sakura: ¿Un pueblo? *pregunta mientras caminaba al lado de NightMare…

NightMare: En ese pueblo está la persona que quizás pueda revelarnos el paradero de tu alma *miraba hacia el horizonte…

Weylok: ¡Entonces en marcha! *grita energético…

*Caminaban mientras pasaban por una extensa llanura…

Garnet: Espero poder encontrar tu alma Sakura *mira a Sakura y sonríe…

Sakura: Muchas gracias, Garnet *sonríe tambien…

*Siguieron caminando hasta que el sol se oculto, prepararon una gran fogata y se sentaron rodeándola…

Sakura: Yo me voy a dormir *decía mientras bostezaba…

*Garnet tambien se acostó…

NightMare: Yo, enseguida vengo *se levanta y se aleja de la fogata…

*Weylok le sigue como si entendiera lo que pensaba NightMare…

Weylok: Tranquilo, si él no tiene información entonces solo habrá que seguir buscando, ¿verdad?...

NightMare: No es tan fácil *mira el cielo…

Weylok: ¿Temes que el lugar donde posiblemente se encuentre el alma de la princesa sea "aquel lugar"?...

NightMare: *Prende un cigarro…*, no me importa el lugar donde esté, si esta en el cielo iré, si esta en el infierno también…

Weylok: El Reino Fuego sería peor que el infierno para ti *se sienta…*, esperemos que este en el "cielo"…

NightMare: Ah…

Weylok: Por cierto, la anterior noche cuando la princesa entró a la habitación y lloró, menciono algo sobre una promesa *NightMare se exalta y sonroja…*, ¿Qué promesa era?...

NightMare: Para serte sincero ni yo mismo entiendo porque le hice aquella promesa, no entiendo que me obliga incluso a hacer esto *enciende otro cigarro puesto que el que tenía se había acabado…*, cuando la veo surge un sentimiento que no puedo describirte, cuando veo que alguien quiere hacerle daño inmediatamente sale de mi aquel sentimiento y es aquel sentimiento el que me impulsa a protegerla y ayudarla *sonríe levemente…*, quizás ella me recuerda un poco a mí de pequeño, tan inocente y frágil…

Weylok: No, no es eso…

NightMare: Entonces *lo mira seriamente…*, ¿qué es?...

Weylok: Eso te lo dejó de tarea *sonríe y se levanta…*, será mejor que vayamos a dormir…

NightMare: Ahhh…

*…

*Al día siguiente después de haber pasado la llanura, los cuatro viajeros llegaron a una puerta de madera…

Garnet: ¿Este es el pueblo donde está ese sujeto?...

Weylok: Parece ser…

Sakura: Entonces empecemos a buscarlo *sonríe…

Weylok: Tienes razón *mira a NightMare…*, Oye Alvaro, ¿Cómo te dijeron que se llamaba ese sujeto?...

NightMare: Shinami…

Garnet: ¡¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?! *mira el inmenso pueblo y se agarra la cabeza…*, ¡Pero qué pueblo tan grande es este!, parece ser que nos costara un poco encontrarlo…

*Cuando se escuchan gritos…

¿?: ¡Ven acá maldito pervertido!...

*Era una mujer que perseguía a un hombre mientras le tiraba cosas…

Mujer: ¡No escaparás Shinami!...

Weylok: *Sonreía feliz…*, ¡fue muy fácil!...

Garnet: ¡Cállate! *enojada por la situación…

*Encontraron a Shinami quien quizás tiene información sobre el paradero del alma de la Princesa Sakura…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "Información Confusa"* **


	26. Chapter 26 Información Confusa

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 26 "Información Confusa"**

*Se dice que las estrellas guardan secretos, ellas lo ven todo en el concepto "pasado", "presente" y "futuro"…

Shinami: ¡Que alguien detenga a esa mujer loca! *gritaba como loco…

NightMare: Este *se le acerca despacio…*, quisiera hablar con usted un rato…

*Shinami se detiene y se acerca a NightMare…

Shinami: ¡¿Y tú quien te crees para hablarme así?! *grita enojado…

NightMare: Este *de repente siente un olor increíble…*, ¡esta borracho! *le da un golpe en la cabeza, se había enojado…*, ¡ya deje de estupideces y ayúdeme!, ¿eh?...

*Parecía ser que ese golpe había dejado inconsciente a Shinami…

Weylok: Lo mataste…

Sakura: ¿Enserio? *dice asustada…

NightMare: ¡Solo está durmiendo!...

Garnet: Lo mejor será llevarlo a su hogar…

Weylok: Buena idea pero, ¿conoces su hogar?...

Garnet: *Enojada por ese comentario…*, solo decía…

*De repente un chico que pasaba se detiene y reconoce a Shinami…

Chico: ¡Maestro! *grita y corre hacia Shinami…

Weylok: ¡Oye chico! *se le acerca a ese chico…*, ¿conoces a ese hombre?...

Chico: ¡Sí!, el es mi maestro…

Garnet: ¡Qué suerte! *dice feliz…*, entonces de seguro conoces su hogar…

Chico: Si ya que él vive conmigo…

Garnet: Ya veo *Piensa* _Pero que hombre más aprovechado…_

*…

*Después de haber subido por una gran montaña, en la cima, se encontraban ya en la casa de Shinami…

Sakura: ¡Wow! *dice sorprendida…*, ¡pero qué casa más grande!...

Garnet: De verdad *mira el alrededor, el gran telescopio…*, debe ser un gran aficionado por las estrellas…

Weylok: Y yo que pensaba que después de haber subido esa pendiente iba a ver una gran mansión *dice mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente…

NightMare: ¡Pero si yo tuve que cargar a este viejo borracho todo el tiempo! *dice quejándose…

Sakura: Por eso gracias *dice sonriendo…

*NightMare al ver a Sakura sonriendo se sonroja…

Garnet: ¿Eh? *nota que NightMare se había sonrojado…*, ya veo *sonríe siniestramente…

*….

*Ya era de noche y Shinami todavía no despertaba…

NightMare: ¡Tsh! *se movía impaciente…*, ¡ah! *se para enojado y empieza a patear a Shinami…

Chico: ¡Maestro! *mira llorando…

Sakura: ¡Alvaro deja de hacer eso! *grita enojada…

NightMare: ¡Hasta cuándo va a dormir! *se sienta enojado…

Weylok: ¡Tengo una idea! *dice después de haber estado serio un buen tiempo…

*Todos se sorprenden…

Sakura: ¡Sorprendente joven Weylok! *dice feliz…*, ¿y cual es?...

Weylok: *Levanto su dedo y le brillan los ojos…*, ¡Garnet debe quitarse la ropa y bailar sensualmente enfrente de Shinami! *dice rápidamente mientras una gotita de sangre le sale por la nariz…

*Se pone negro por un segundo y cuando todo se aclara Weylok estaba enterrado…

Garnet: ¡Nunca! *grita enojada con una pala…

*Pasaron dos minutos cuando se escucha un gran sonido…

NightMare: ¿Y eso fue? *pregunta sorprendido…*, ¡¿eh?! *grita cuando ve que Shinami no estaba…

*Todos estaban sorprendidos cuando de repente Shinami entra terminando de comer un sándwich y se acuesta de nuevo a dormir…

*Siguiente escena Shinami enterrado junto a Weylok…

*…

*Una vez ya todo tranquilo…

Shinami: ¡Ejem! *tose…*, bueno me gustaría poder ayudarlos pero *empieza a tocar su enorme barba…*, ¡no me acuerdo de nada!...

NightMare: ¡Ya deja de estupideces!...

Shinami: *Sale corriendo y se pone detrás de Sakura…*, ¡por favor ángel ayúdame!...

Sakura: ¿Ángel? *se sonroja…*, pues muchas gracias…

NightMare: ¡Sakura! *dice molesto…

Shinami: Pues déjame decirte que de lo poco que me acuerdo fue que paso una gran tormenta de energía cósmica *parece que se había puesto serio…*, entre esa tormenta había una expresión de energía muy fuerte y resaltaba, corría hacia mi gran telescopio y note que esa expresión tenía grandes partículas espirituales en otras palabras era un alma…

Weylok: ¿Y a qué lugar se dirigía esa tormenta?...

Shinami: Ummm *decía mientras trataba de recordar…*, lo siento pero no recuerdo la dirección en la que iba…

NightMare: Ya veo *se levanta…*, entonces será mejor partir en busca de más información…

Garnet: NightMare…

Weylok: Ahhh *suspiraba…*, ¡que se le va a hacer!...

Chico: Por lo menos quédense esta noche acá *interviene…

Sakura: ¿Enserio?...

Shinami: ¡Claro! *sonreía…*, no es bueno viajar de noche…

Weylok: Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad…

*Habían cenado, las mujeres se bañaron y todos se fueron a dormir menos uno, NightMare…

NightMare: *Prende un cigarro…*, ¿Qué dirección habrá tomado? *se preguntaba a sí mismo…

*De la nada se le acerca Shinami…

Shinami: Lamento no poder darles más información…

NightMare: No hay problema, muchas gracias por todo *miraba al cielo…

Shinami: Son lindas, ¿no?...

NightMare: De niño siempre las veía con mi hermano *su rostro era serio…*, siempre quise poder comunicarme con ellas…

Shinami: ¿Comunicarse con estrellas? *se ríe levemente…*, ese si es un sueño lógico *dice sarcásticamente…

NightMare: Como sea *apaga el cigarro…*, será mejor que vaya a dormir…

Shinami: ¡Espera! *su rostro era serio…*, hay una opción todavía…

NightMare: ¿Eh?...

Shinami: Acompáñame *baja las escaleras y sale de la gran casa…

NightMare: ¿A dónde vamos? *pregunta desconfiado…

Shinami: *Se detiene, se da la vuelta y sonríe…*, ¡vamos a comunicarnos con las estrellas!, ¡vamos a preguntarles a ellas donde fue que esa alma quedó!...

*¿Comunicarse con las estrellas?, ¿acaso era realmente lógico soñar con eso?

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "Nuevo destino, el miedo de NightMare"* **


	27. Chapter 27 Nuevo destino, el miedo de

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 27 "Nuevo destino, el miedo de NightMare"**

*Las estrellas ven todo ya que siempre estuvieron y estarán presentes en el mundo, ¿Dónde se habrá dirigido el alma de la princesa?...

Shinami: Ya te lo dije *sonríe…*, iremos a hablar con las estrellas…

NightMare: Pero *estaba confundido…*, ¿no me dijo que era algo imposible?...

Shinami: ¿Imposible? *entra a un galpón y empieza a sacar instrumentos que parecían servir para ver las estrellas…*, en este mundo nada es imposible, lo único que quizás sea imposible es no morir pero la muerte en sí por lo menos para mí es solo una etapa, una evolución…

NightMare: ¿Y las estrellas nos dirán donde está el alma de Sakura?

Shinami: Las estrellas son un poco arrogantes se podría decir pero creo que si ellas ven tu deseo de ayudar a esa chica entonces te dirán lo que saben *agarra todo lo que saco y camina hacia el amplio patio…

*Todos dormían menos Shinami y NightMare, bueno eso creían hasta que desde el balcón alguien observaba…

Shinami: *Ordena todo y empieza a realizar unos conjuros…*, "En nombre del gran cinturón que protege y preserva la energía cósmica del mundo" *en el piso había un circulo y dentro de él unos símbolos que empezaron a brillar…*, "Quiero que se haga presente el pasado, presente y futuro de la presencia que observa todo lo que deseo saber" *y del cielo empezaron a cae pequeñas expresiones de energía dentro de aquel círculo…

NightMare: Increíble *dice totalmente atónito…

*Shinami estaba conjurando a las estrellas, él quería preguntarles donde fue que estaba el alma de la princesa, ¿será posible?...

Shinami: *Sus ojos se ponen blancos…*, Chico, en unos momentos podrás comunicarte con las estrellas, yo seré el "médium", soy medio nuevo en esto así que quizás te sea difícil poder entenderles pero es la última opción *sonríe como diciendo "buena suerte"…*, este conjuro tiene un límite de cinco minutos así que intenta comunicarte con ellas lo más rápido posible…

NightMare: ¡Sí! *dice preparado…*, ¡muchas gracias!...

*Shinami empieza a brillar y las venas del rostro empiezan a notarse…

Shinami: _Humano que comparte dos almas en sí…_

NightMare: *Deduce que eran las estrellas que hablaban pues la voz de Shinami había cambiado…*, ¿ustedes son las estrellas que Shinami ha convocado?...

Shinami: _Nosotros ser uno solo y muchos, vemos el delicado tiempo y las acciones del destino que realiza, haz tu pregunta…_

NightMare: Si *se acerca un poco…*, estoy buscando el alma de una chica, esta fue arrebatada por un bandido y ahora se encuentra perdida, estoy seguro que la han visto *estaba serio…*, por favor, ¿saben donde se encuentra el alma ahora?...

Shinami: _Almas que dejan cuerpos, cazadores deben eliminar…_

*Cuando NightMare escucha eso y entendía que las estrellas le decían que el alma había sido cazada ya por los cazadores de almas…

Weylok: *Era la persona que estaba en el balcón mirando…*, descuida ellas no te están diciendo que vieron a los cazadores con el alma sino que tienes que apresurarte en encontrarla antes que eso pase…

NightMare: Jose Luis *dice sorprendido de verlo despierto…*, ya veo, entonces…

Shinami: _Sin embargo, el destino ya fue dañado vez pasada y ahora niega concederte dicha información…_

NightMare: ¡Por favor! *grita de corazón…

Shinami: _Alma o almas puras, determinación consigue demasiado pero _*de aquel circulo empieza a salir fuego…*, _el fuego reina, el fuego determina el lugar y objetivo…_

*Las estrellas decían la ubicación del alma de la princesa…

Shinami: _Conocemos tu miedo, conocemos el futuro de la pelea y la magia, si el alma necesita encontrar entonces al norte, al fuego debes de ir…_

*Shinami empieza a temblar, el conjuro empezaba a perder efecto…

NightMare: ¿Al norte? *se da cuenta a qué lugar se referían…*, ¡¿están seguros?!

Shinami: _Desciframos esto ante ustedes porque así el destino lo quiere, el destino observa y reacciona, la pelea que tanto temes se encuentra en medio hilo y al final de aquel hilo la muerte espera con el alma en manos…_

*Shinami vuelve en sí ya que el conjuro había terminado, las estrellas le dijeron el lugar donde el alma se encontraba pero este no es más que el infierno para NightMare…

*….

*Era ya de día y los cuatro viajeros se despedían de Shinami, el viaje de vuelta fue rápido y silencioso ya que nadie dijo una sola palabra, el ambiente estaba muerto…

Yuré: ¡Vaya al fin vuelven! *grita sentado en la baranda de la puerta principal…

NightMare: Ahhh *entra sin siquiera saludarlo formalmente…

Yuré: Tsh, le dije que esperara lo peor *dándose cuenta de lo que sucede…

*Todos entraron y descansaron hasta que se hizo de noche, Weylok estaba sentado en el patio mientras que Yamato entra con su pipa…

Yamato: Así que el lugar donde se encuentra el alma es en el Reino Fuego, ¿eh? *se sienta al lado de Weylok…

Weylok: Sin embargo no veo que Alvaro piense dejarlo *mira al cielo que estaba totalmente cubierto por las negras nubes…*, pienso que el planea ir de todos modos…

Yamato: Que estúpido, ¿no crees?...

Weylok: En absoluto, si se trataría de alguien importante para mí también haría lo mismo…

Yamato: Así que alguien importante, ¿no es medio raro para mi pupilo eso?...

Weylok: Al principio pensaba igual, después de todo su actitud era demasiado fría como para que se encariñe de alguien pero *mira hacia adentro, en el sofá estaba la princesa Sakura sentada…*, la princesa tiene algo especial, algo raro, eso hace que hasta Alvaro cambie su naturaleza y muestre una que había escondido hace mucho tiempo…

Yamato: ¡Ja! *ríe levemente….*, sigue siendo estúpido…

*NightMare fumaba en la puerta principal, yuré se le acerca…

Yuré: Lo lamento *prende un cigarro…

NightMare: ¿Cuál es la mejor ruta para llegar a la "Puerta de los leones"? *pregunta…

Yuré: ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?! *grita enojado…*, ¡ni se te ocurra ir al Reino Fuego!...

NightMare: No te pedí permiso *dice serio…

Yuré: ¡NightMare! *se tranquiliza…*, le prometí a tu madre que te salvaría de todo peligro y planeo cumplir esa promesa, te deje hacer lo que querías hasta ahora pero *tira el cigarro a un lado…*, dejarte ir a ese Reino donde lo primero que pasará si pones un pie dentro será morir…

NightMare: No planeo que me descubran…

Yuré: ¡A claro ir con una princesa! *estaba enojado…*, ¡eso jamás llamará la atención!...

NightMare: Yuré no te estoy pidiendo permiso, planeo ir te guste o no…

Yuré: NightMare *lo mira fijamente…*, ¿por qué haces esto?...

NightMare: *Se queda callado un momento…*, no lo sé…

Yuré: ¡NightMare! *trata de que diga la verdad…

NightMare: ¡No lo sé!, ¡no lo sé!, ¡yo tambien quisiera saberlo!...

*Yuré queda sorprendido al ver la reacción de NightMare…

Yuré: Toma la ruta que cruza el "Valle de las Hadas", esa es la mejor ruta

NightMare: Gracias, enserio muchas gracias por todo esto…

Yuré: Toma esto *le tira una pastilla…*, es una "píldora de metamorfosis" solo dura media hora así que solo tómala cuando estés en extremo peligro de ser descubierto…

NightMare: Muchas gracias *entra a la posada…

Yuré: *Quedando solo, mira al cielo…*, Espero que todo salga bien…

*La ruta está decidida, el objetivo esta fijo y la determinación de NightMare no permitirá que el alma se pierda… ¿Qué clase de peligro aguarda en el Reino Fuego como para que Yuré tenga tanto miedo?...

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "Escalando, acampando y sobreviviendo"* **


	28. Chapter 28 Escalando, acampando y sobre

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 28 "Escalando, acampando y sobreviviendo"**

*Este viaje ha tomado ya su rumbo, nuestros viajeros han pasado por varias pruebas y ahora que está todo claro, ahora que saben donde tienen que ir tendrán nuevas pruebas…

Sakura: ¡Estoy cansada! *dice quejándose…

Garnet: Yo tambien, ¡ha pasado ya dos días desde que partimos de aquel pueblo y lo único que hacemos es caminar, dormir a la intemperie y evitar ser comidos vivos por los bichos! *apoya a Sakura…

Weylok: Tranquilas no falta mucho para llegar al "Valle de las Hadas" *comenta para tranquilizar a las chicas…

Sakura: No puedo esperar *sigue quejándose…

NightMare: ¡Ahhh! *dice molesto…*, ¡lo único que saben es quejarse, quejarse y quejarse!..

Garnet: Night nunca lo entenderás *dice poniendo su mano en el hombro de NightMare…

NightMare: ¿Night? *Nota que es la primera vez que Garnet le llama así…

Sakura: ¡Sí! *trata de molestar a NightMare…*, ¡tú no entiendes las necesidades básicas de las mujeres!...

NightMare: ¡¿Qué?! *se molesta…*, ¡claro que entiendo a las mujeres! *mira a Garnet…*, ¡pero ustedes se pasan ya de mimadas!...

Sakura: ¡Mentira!...

NightMare: ¡No, es la verdad!...

Garnet: ¡Ya sé! *dice mientras le susurra algo a Sakura…

Sakura: ¡Ya veo! *dice feliz…*, ¡es una buena idea!...

Weylok: ¿Idea? *dice metiéndose en medio de las dos chicas…

Garnet: ¡Aléjate! *empuja a Weylok…*, ¡Hagamos una apuesta!...

NightMare y Weylok: ¿Una apuesta?...

Garnet: ¡Sí! *levanta el índice…*, la apuesta consiste en qué Sakura y yo pasemos todo un día sobreviviendo en esa montaña *apunta una montaña…

NightMare: ¡Ja! *se burla…*, ustedes no durarían ni siquiera una hora solas…

Garnet: Si estas tan seguro entonces acepta…

Weylok: ¿Y cuál sería el premio?...

Sakura: Pues si ustedes ganan entonces el Joven Weylok podrá tener una cita con la hermosa Garnet *dice mientras mira a Garnet quien se sonroja pues eso no estaba en sus planes…*, y tú Alvaro podrás pedirme lo que quieras…

NightMare: Tsh…

Garnet: Y si nosotras ganamos entonces nos llevarán al hotel más caro del Reino Tierra y nos trataran como diosas, ¿aceptan?...

Weylok: No se, ¿tú qué dices? *le pregunta a NightMare, en su frente estaba escrito "Di que sí, di que sí, ¡di que sí!"…

NightMare: Esta bien *acepta seriamente….*, ¡pero después no quiero que se hagan las tontas si pierden y lo digo por cierta persona que ya me engaño una vez! *mira a Sakura…

*…

*Una vez todos de acuerdo NightMare y Weylok se separan de Sakura y Garnet, las chicas tenían que ir a esa montaña y sobrevivir una noche acampando y cocinando… ¿Quién ganará esta apuesta?...

*…

*Ya era de noche, NightMare estaba en una rama fumando mientras miraba aquella montaña donde Sakura y Garnet estarían…

Weylok: ¿Estás preocupado? *pregunta mientras cargaba unas leñas…

NightMare: Para nada *se baja del árbol…*, además no me importa si le pasa algo…

Weylok: Si, si, si *tira la leña…*, enciéndelo por favor…

*NightMare con su mano emana una pequeña ascua y enciende la fogata…

NightMare: Tendremos que esperar hasta que sea mañana, ¿verdad?...

Weylok: *Sonríe…*, bueno después de todo este tipo de diversión siempre alegran los viajes…

NightMare: Tsh…

*Ambos estaban sentados cerca de la fogata mientras que dos individuos pasaban…

Hombre: Este es el mejor camino…

Hombre 2: ¿No era mejor ir por el paso de la montaña?...

Hombre: ¡Ni loco! *mira la montaña donde Sakura y Garnet estaban…*, en esa montaña hay horribles demonios, ¡este es el camino más seguro!...

*Los dos hombres se alejan pero NightMare quien había escuchado esa conversación ahora estaba más preocupado que antes…

*…

*Estaba Sakura sentada debajo de una gran roca…

Garnet: *Venía caminando…*, tal y como lo pensé, en este lugar los árboles tienen las ramas muy altas y es muy difícil conseguir una…

Sakura: No hay remedio *se acurruca ya que hacía frío y era de noche…*, ¿crees que fue una buena idea hacer esto?...

Garnet: No lo sé pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…

Sakura: ¡Ya sé! *dice animada…*, hagamos cosas de chicas…

Garnet: ¿Cosas de chicas? *dice medio confundida…

Sakura: ¡Claro!, tú sabes contar chismes, hablar de chicos, ese tipo de cosas…

Garnet: Ahhh…

Sakura: Como por ejemplo *sonríe malevamente…*, ¿Qué piensas del Joven Weylok?...

Garnet: ¡¿Eh?! *se sonroja…*, ¡no sé porque me hablas de ese maldito pervertido!...

Sakura: ¿Por qué? *pregunta…*, ¿acaso lo odias?...

Garnet: *Sigue sonrojada…*, bueno no es que lo odie…

Sakura: ¿Entonces no te agrada?...

Garnet: Si me agrada pero *se sonroja más…*, ¡¿Y por qué tengo que hablar de él?!...

Sakura: *Se ríe dándose cuenta…*, está bien solo preguntaba…

Garnet: *Tratando se molestar también…*, ¿Y tú qué piensas de Night?...

Sakura: *Se sorprende al escuchar eso…*, ¿Yo?, pues pienso que es una gran persona, ¿por qué?...

Garnet: *Nota la sinceridad de Sakura…*, ¿acaso no sientes nada por él?...

Sakura: *Sonríe…*, es mi escudero, no quisiera que nada le pase, eso es todo…

Garnet: Ya veo, yo pensaba que sentías algo por él pero si tú dices que no…

Sakura: Bueno en realidad *se sonroja…*, en realidad *empieza a ponerse nerviosa…*, a mi me…

*De repente se escucha el grito de una bestia…

Sakura: ¡¿Qué fue eso?! *se levanta asustada…

Garnet: No lo sé *saca su kunai…*, Sakura quédate detrás mío…

*…

*Weylok estaba dormido, NightMare quien también parecía dormido se despierta y sigilosamente se levanta…

NightMare: ¡Solo voy a pasear! *dice despacio excusándose a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo…

*NightMare sale corriendo hacia la montaña donde estaban Sakura y Garnet…

*…

*Sakura y Garnet están corriendo, tratan de bajar de aquella montaña pero de repente un gran ogro sale y les ataca…

Sakura: *Quien cae hacia un lado…*, ¡Garnet!...

Garnet: *Quien se estaba levantando y haciéndole frente a aquel ogro…*, ¡tranquila Sakura!, ¡ve y busca a los chicos!...

Sakura: ¿Pero y tú?...

Garnet: Descuida, ¡apura!...

*Sakura intenta bajar pero otro ogro aparece y este ataca a Sakura…

Garnet: ¡Sakura! *corre hacia Sakura quien estaba lastimada por el golpe de aquel ogro…

Sakura: Es-estoy bien *dice mientras se levanta…*, perdón por no poder ser de ayuda…

Garnet: *Se enoja…*, ¡malditos ogros!...

*Los dos ogros atacan a Garnet, esta trata de defenderse pero el poder de los dos ogros era demasiado…

*A una distancia prudente estaba NightMare quien al ver como lastimaban a Sakura empezaba a enojarse…

Weylok: ¿No piensas ayudarlas? *aparece detrás de NightMare…

NightMare: ¿Tú lo harías? *le pregunta enojado…

Weylok Si no pudieran contra esos dos ogros, sí…

NightMare: Le tienes muchas confianza a esa chica, ¿no?...

Weylok: Es por qué conozco su voluntad *sonríe…

NightMare: Si tú dices que puede entonces estamos de más aquí *regresa al lugar donde dormían…

Weylok: Tienes razón…

NightMare: Solo que si no te preocuparías no estarías aquí…

*Weylok al escuchar eso se sonroja y se ríe…

Weylok: Lo mismo digo…

NightMare: *Nervioso…*, cállate…

*…

*Los dos ogros siguen atacando a Garnet y Sakura…

Garnet: ¡Tenemos una apuesta!...

Sakura: ¡Sí!...

Garnet: ¡Queremos ser atendidas como diosas!...

Sakura: ¡Sí!...

Garnet: ¡Vamos Sakura! *empieza a correr junto a Sakura…*, ¡demostrémosle de que estamos hechas!...

*Garnet le pasa uno de sus kunais y saltan contra los dos ogros…

*Ambas saltan gritando…

*….

*Ya era de día, Weylok y NightMare terminaban de guardar sus cosas mientras que Sakura y Garnet volvían heridas pero felices…

Sakura: ¡Lo logramos! *dice feliz…

NightMare: Parece que estuvieron luchando *disimula no haber visto nada…

Garnet: ¡Ja! *sube su ego…*, ¡eso no era nada para nosotras!

Weylok: Esta bien, está bien *sonríe…*, supongo que tendremos que pagar nuestra deuda…

NightMare: Tsh…

Sakura: ¡Rumbo a nuestro palacio! *grita feliz…

*…

*En la montaña…

Hombre: Esas mujeres nos pagaron una buena cantidad de dinero para exterminar a esos ogros, ¿no lo crees?...

Hombre 2: Estoy de acuerdo *dice mientras limpiaba su arma…

*Eso es hacer trampa…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "El Valle de las Hadas"* **


	29. Chapter 29 El Valle de las Hadas

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 29 "El Valle de las Hadas"**

*Nuestros viajeros están descansando en uno de los hoteles más caros de todos, habían llegado ya al Valle de las Hadas el punto turístico más grande del Reino Tierra…

Sakura: ¡Esto es vida! *dice mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la masajista haga su trabajo…

Garnet: ¡Y que lo digas! *grita feliz…

*Afuera del hotel en una construcción NightMare y Weylok trabajaban sin descansar…

NightMare: ¡Es la última vez que te hago caso! *grita molesto…

Weylok: Bueno, bueno, bueno *dice sonriendo…*, que se consientan después de todo ese viaje se lo merecían, ¿no?...

NightMare: *Recapacitando que las chicas habían pasado por mucho…*, supongo que tienes razón…

Weylok: ¿Lo ves? *se ríe…*, ¡te has vuelto más blando!, aunque claro que el crédito se lo lleva la princesa…

NightMare: *Se sonroja…*, ¡cállate y trabaja!...

*….

*Pagando toda la cuota (20 horas de trabajo continuo de parte de NightMare y Weylok) nuestros viajeros se retiran a una posada que se ajuste a su presupuesto…

Sakura: ¿Esto es lo mejor? *dice medio desconforme al ver una recepción totalmente destruida y sucia…

NightMare: Pues teniendo en cuenta que tuvimos que gastar una fortuna por esa apuesta, ¡¿te quejas?! *dice molesto mientras caía al piso por el cansancio…

Garnet: Supongo que no hay opción…

Weylok: Demos gracias que tenemos un techo donde dormir…

*De repente pasa una señora con unos cuchillos cubiertos de sangre mientras caminaba cantando una canción medio rara…

Weylok: Aunque…

*Estaban en la calle, se negaron a dormir en un lugar como ese…

Garnet: ¿Y ahora? *preguntaba mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la ciudad…

Sakura: Busquemos otro lugar donde dormir, deben de haber miles…

NightMare: No, ese era el único que podíamos pagar *dice mientras encendía un cigarro…

Sakura: Pues con el dinero que gastas en comprarte esos cigarros podríamos dormir en un hotel de lujo *se queja…

NightMare: ¡¿Qué?! *grita molesto…

Weylok: Tranquilos *mira a NightMare…*, busquemos un trabajo sencillo, con una paga sencilla y vayamos a una posada más decente y donde se pueda dormir…

Garnet: Estoy de acuerdo…

Sakura: Pero *mira a todo los lugares…*, ¿Dónde podríamos encontrar un trabajo sencillo con una paga sencilla?...

*De repente pasa un carrito con un megáfono anunciando "¡ACEPTE EL RETO, LA AVENTURA DEL VALLE DE LAS HADAS!, ¡EL PREMIO ES UNA PAGA SENCILLA!, ¡TÓMELO COMO UN TRABAJO SENCILLO Y VENGA! "

Garnet: ¡Eso no es chistoso! *se queja por la segunda casualidad (la primera fue con Shinami)…

*…

*Los viajeros se dirigieron al centro de información del concurso…

Informador: ¡Siguiente! *grita mientras acomodaba unos papeles…

NightMare: Disculpe…

Informador: ¡Aceptado! *grita mientras sella unos papeles…*, ¡cinco de la mañana es la partida en la puerta principal del bosque mágico, lleven armas de protección y todo lo necesario para sobrevivir dos días que es lo que dura este concurso! *le tira cuatro boletos…*, ¡usen esto para demostrar que están dentro y disfruten este concurso!, ¡muchas gracias!...

NightMare: Pero…

Informador: ¡Siguiente!...

NightMare: ¡Oiga! *grita enojado…

Informador: ¡¡¡Siguiente!!! *grita más fuerte…

NightMare: ¡Esta bien! *se retira asustado…

*…

*Las cinco de la mañana en la puerta principal del bosque mágico…

Weylok: ¡Wow! *dice sorprendido…*, ¡no sabía que este evento era tan concurrido! *exclama al ver la multitud de personas que iban a participar…

NightMare: ¡No puedo creer que hayamos venido! *dice enojado…

Garnet: No te quejes después de todo necesitamos dinero…

Sakura: ¡A mí me parece algo interesante y divertido! *dice sonriendo…

NightMare: ¡Tsh!...

*En una tarima un hombre de traje formal sube y acerca su rostro al micrófono que estaba esperándolo…

Hombre: ¡Bienvenidos a esta increíble aventura! *Levanta sus brazos y muestra aquel cartel que estaba tapado por una manta blanca…*, ¡La Aventura del Valle de las Hadas!, por favor pasen a buscar los folletos con las instrucciones y reglas del concurso, ¡nuevamente muchas gracias y suerte a todos ustedes!...

*…

Weylok: *Había recogido el folleto y lo estaba leyendo…*, Interesante…

NightMare: *Se acerca a Weylok…*, ¿Qué tiene de interesante esto?...

Weylok: Pues según las reglas hay que dividirse en grupo de dos personas, una vez dentro te dan un mapa, en el mapa hay una cruz que señala el lugar donde está el objeto que debes traer…

Garnet: Bueno la verdad que esta fácil…

Weylok: Aún falta *interviene…*, solamente hay cuatro de estos objetos y en las reglas está permitido el atacar a otras personas, sin matarlas, pero dejarlas heridas vale…

Sakura: Entonces, ¿Qué haremos? *pregunta preocupada…

NightMare: ¡Ja! *dice confiado…*, ¡que intenten atacarme y van a ver lo que es bueno! *se ríe….

Weylok: ¡Esta decidido! *sus ojos empiezan a emanar una energía sobrenatural, algunos le llaman "perversión"…*, ¡Sugiero que Alvaro y Sakura vayan juntos!...

Garnet: ¡Sigue soñando! *dice enojada…

NightMare: Sin embargo creo que lo que dice Jose Luis esta vez es lo más seguro…

Garnet: ¿¡Qué!? *se sonroja…*, ¿Sakura? *pide ayuda…

Sakura: Lo siento Garnet pero *mira a NightMare quien hablaba con Jose Luis y se sonroja…*, esta vez quiero ir con el…

Garnet: Ahhh *suspira…*, ¡ni modo!...

Weylok: ¡Descuida Garnet! *sus ojos vuelven a brillar y una gotita de sangre sale de su nariz…*, ¡Yo me encargaré de protegerte!...

*Weylok descalificado por grave lesión en el cráneo…

*…

*Estaban ya todos listos, suena el disparo de aquella arma que indicaba que el concurso había empezado…

NightMare: Suerte *le dice seriamente a Weylok…

Weylok: Lo mismo *sonríe confiado y parte…

*Este concurso ha empezado, ¿Qué espera dentro de ese bosque?...

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "¡Ir y Volver con vida es la misión!"* **


	30. Chapter 30 ¡Ir y Volver con vida es la

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 30 "¡Ir y Volver con vida es la misión!"**

*El concurso comenzó, los grupos estaban hechos y las reglas fijadas, ¿Qué les aguarda a nuestros viajeros dentro de aquel bosque?...

Sakura: Según el mapa tenemos que tomar este camino *le dice a NightMare mientras marcaba con su dedo un camino hasta llegar a aquella "X"…

NightMare: Ahhh *dice seriamente…

Sakura: ¿Te pasa algo? *pregunta al ver la actitud de NightMare con ella…

NightMare: Nada…

Sakura: Ahhh *dice despacio…

NightMare: *Se da cuenta que Sakura se había puesto triste…*, descuida es que no es bueno bajar la guardia en este concurso…

Sakura: ¿Eh?...

NightMare: Solo hay cuatro de esos objetos y hay como miles de concursantes, no te extrañe que entremos en combate en algún momento *dice mientras con su mano agarraba la espada en su lado izquierdo, "Soul Intrax"…

Sakura: Ya veo *al escuchar eso mejora un poco…

NightMare: Además, recuerda que soy tu escudero *se sonroja…*, no puedo dejar que algo te pase…

Sakura: Gra-gracias *se sonroja también…

*…

*Weylok y Garnet caminaba, estaban adentrándose a la parte pantanosa de este, Garnet caminaba delante de Weylok…

Weylok: *Tenía puestos los ojos en el cuerpo de Garnet…*, ¡Ahhh! *grita y piensa…*, _¡ESTA ES MI GRAN OPORTUNIDAD!, ¡TENGO QUE LANZARME!_

Garnet: *Nota medio raro a Weylok…*, oye mago…

Weylok: *Se pone serio…*, ¿Si?...

Garnet: No te parece que deberíamos volver, este camino no es muy favorable que digamos…

Weylok: Si tu lo dices *da la media vuelta…

*Cuando de repente, de las profundidades del agua sale un gran demonio…

Demonio: ¡Ja! *se lanza contra Garnet…

*El demonio intenta llegar a Garnet pero este es detenido por Weylok…

Demonio: Oh *sus verdes ojos brillaban…*, Supongo que no eres un guerrero cualquiera…

Weylok: ¡Si no quieres morir será mejor que te vayas! *dice mientras apuntaba con su gran lanza "kannon" al cuerpo del demonio…

Demonio: ¿Morir? *se empieza a reír…*, se ve que no entiendes tu situación todavía guerrero…

Garnet: ¡Mago! *grita mientras se acerca a Weylok…

*Al alrededor había cientos de demonios que se acercaban más y más…

Weylok: Ya veo *cierra los ojos…*, no tengo otra opción…

*…

NightMare: *Seguían caminando cuando de repente se detiene al sentir la presencia de Weylok…*, ¡Esto es!...

Sakura: ¿Pasó algo? *pregunta al ver la reacción de NightMare…

NightMare: Parece ser que Jose Luis entró en combate…

Sakura: ¡¿Qué?! *se preocupa…

NightMare: Descuida estarán bien pero *Piensa* _Para que el tenga que haber elevado tanto su ki debe ser que hay enemigos realmente poderosos…_

Sakura: ¿Pero? *le pregunta a NightMare quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos…

NightMare: No nada *mira fijamente a Sakura…*, no te preocupes, eh sentido el ki del enemigo y no es problema para Jose Luis…

Sakura: Ya veo *se alivia…

NightMare: Continuemos…

Sakura: Sí *afirma con su cabeza…

*Sakura sigue caminando pero termina tropezando con algo…

Sakura: ¡Auch! *dice quejándose…

NightMare: ¿Estás bien? *pregunta mientras extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarla…

Sakura: Si, solo me tropecé con esto *dice levantando sin fijarse que lo que tenía en sus manos era una cabeza humana que estaba totalmente podrida…*, ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! *grita asustada mientras saltaba y se ponía detrás de NightMare…*, ¿¡Que-que-que es eso!?...

NightMare: ¡Eso es! *mira todo el camino que había delante y nota que este estaba totalmente cubierto por cadáveres humanos…*, Así que este no es un concurso cualquiera *saca la espada que llevaba en su espalda, "Hikari no yami"…

Sakura: ¡Alvaro tengo miedo! *dice asustada…

NightMare: Tsh *sus ojos brillan de un color vivo y ardiente…*, Sakura quédate detrás de mí, ¡ya sé que están aquí! *pone la cuchilla de Hikari no Yami delante de él…*, "¡Raiden!" *una energía totalmente negra sale de la espada en forma de ondas…

*El ataque de NightMare va cortando las ramas de los árboles abriendo otro camino y de este una gran cantidad de demonios quedan al descubierto…

Sakura: ¡Eso es! *dice asustada al ver a esos demonios…

NightMare: Tal parece ser que esto no va a hacer nada fácil…

*…

Garnet: ¡Mago! *grita mientras se cubría del ataque de uno de los demonios…

Weylok: Tsh *analizaba la situación…*, será mejor que acabe con esto de una vez por todas…

Demonio: ¡Será mejor que prestes atención a nuestro combate guerrero! *grita mientras se le lanzaba a Weylok…

Weylok: ¡Cállate! *grita enojado, con su gran lanza de dos picos logra cortarle uno de los brazos a aquel demonio…

Demonio: ¡Maldito! *empieza a gritar lleno de furia…*, ¡te voy a comer!, ¡te voy a comer!, ¡¡¡cómo te atreves a hacer eso!!! *se le lanza a Weylok abriendo su mandíbula tratando de tragar a Weylok…

Weylok: ¡Estúpido! *clava su gran lanza al suelo…*, "Espíritu del agua, acude a mi llamado y transfórmate en mi arma" *del suelo se elevan gotas de agua que poco a poco se transformaban en estacas de hielo…*, ¡Técnica Elemental!, "¡Colmillo de hielo!"…

*El ataque de Weylok logra vencer a aquel demonio…

Garnet: ¡Mago! *gritaba de nuevo mientras caía al suelo y sus kunais eran devoradas por los demonios que le atacaban…

Weylok: ¡Garnet! *corre para ayudarla…

*Los demonios estaban cada vez más cerca del cuerpo de Garnet…

Weylok: ¡Ni piensen en tocarla! *salta y juntando sus manos…*, "¡Raygun!" *de sus manos sale una energía verde en forma de bala…

*Weylok destruye con ese ataque a los demonios que estaban cerca de Garnet…

Weylok: ¡¿Y bien quien quiere ser el siguiente?! *grita enojado…

*Los demás demonios se alejan poco a poco…

Garnet: Gracias *dice mientras se limpiaba…

Weylok: Descuida, será mejor irnos de aquí ya que esos demonios de seguro volverán *recoge su lanza…*, Aún tenemos un gran camino por recorrer…

Garnet: ¡Sí! *sigue a Weylok…

*…

Sakura: ¡Alvaro! *gritaba asustada al ver a todos esos demonios acercándose…

NightMare: Descuida *empieza a elevar su ki…*, ¡acabaré con ellos en un instante! *grita mientras lanza otra vez su ataque…

*El ataque de NightMare empezaba a acercarse poco a poco a los demonios pero antes de que haga contacto con ellos…

¿?: ¡Desparece todo!, "¡Espejismo Real!"…

*Todo lo que estaba alrededor de aquellos demonios incluso el ataque de NightMare termina despareciendo como si la oscuridad los hubiera tragado…

NightMare: ¡¿Quién eres?! *pregunta a aquella sombra que estaba arriba de un árbol…

¿?: Esa no es forma de agradecer *salta y cae al suelo…

*Era una joven, su pelo largo y negro mientras que esa sonrisa misteriosa no había llamado la atención de NightMare mas el cuadro de pintura limpio mostraba su fuente de poder…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "Manipula la realidad con su mente"* **


	31. Chapter 31 Manipula la realidad con su

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 31 "Manipula la realidad con su mente"**

*Una joven con un poder oculto aparece en medio de la batalla, elimino a los demonios fácilmente y ahora se enfrenta a NightMare… ¿Qué pasara?...

NightMare: ¡¿Quién eres?! *pregunta mientras le apunta con Hikari no yami…

¿?: Vaya *salta de aquel árbol…*, esa no es forma de agradecer…

NightMare: ¿Agradecer? *sigue amenazándola con Hikari no yami…

¿?: Claro, después de todo mate a esos demonios…

NightMare: Tsh, eso no es nada para mí...

*En ese momento NightMare estaba atento a aquel cuadro de pintura que portaba esa joven…

¿?: ¿Eh? *mira y levanta su cuadro…*, ¿crees que esta es mi arma?, pues mira…

*De repente aquel cuadro se transforma en una lanza…

NightMare: Ya veo…

¿?: ¿Enserio? *se lanza contra NightMare…

*NightMare no se mueve, parecía que tampoco pretendía defenderse ante el ataque de aquella joven…

Sakura: ¡Alvaro! *grita viendo como la lanza estaba a pocos centímetros de traspasarle la cara…

*Sakura cierra los ojos y cuando los abre nota que la lanza a pesar de verse como si hubiera traspasado el rostro de NightMare, no era así…

NightMare: Ya veo, así que parte de tus ataques son ilusiones *dice confiado…

¿?: *Sonríe…*, se podría decir que sí *sus ojos brillan…*, ¡y que no!...

*NightMare con su reflejo salta hacia atrás…

NightMare: Ya veo *su frente había sido cortada un poco…*, entonces tus verdaderas armas son…

*Aquella joven muestra la identidad de sus armas, eran dos espadas, gemelas en forma y poder…

¿?: Así es *se pone en pose de lucha…*, te subestime pero veo que contigo puedo divertirme un buen tiempo *sonríe…*, Kasumisou…

NightMare: ¿Eh?...

¿?: Mi nombre es Kasumisou *se lanza contra NightMare…

NightMare: *Pone delante suyo la cuchilla de Hikari no Yami para defenderse…

Kasumisou: Oh *salta hacia atrás…*, nunca antes habían podido defenderse a la velocidad de mis dos espadas, bueno, después de todo con semejante arma que portas es fácil…

NightMare: En realidad tus ataques no son nada rápidos *dice seriamente…

Kasumisou: *Sonríe…*, es cierto pero como seguro ya te habrás dado cuenta *sus ojos vuelven a brillar…

NightMare: ¡Sakura! *grita mirándola…*, ¡vete a un lugar seguro!...

Sakura: Pero…

NightMare: ¡Solo haz lo que te digo! *justo cuando termine de decir eso, de la nada, desde un costado aparece Kasumisou tratando de matarlo…

*NightMare logra esquivarlo a tiempo…

Kasumisou: Ahora enserio *mira sus espadas…*, te felicito por poder esquivar mi ataque especial…

NightMare: Así que tu verdadera especialidad es la ilusión *se pone en pose de lucha…*, lo siento pero eso no me vencerá…

Kasumisou: Jajaja *se ríe mientras camina hacia NightMare…*, te equivocas *sus ojos vuelven a brillar…

*Ahora alrededor de NightMare habían cuatro Kasumisou y ambas apuntándolo con sus dobles espadas…

NightMare: Ya te dije *mira atentamente a las cuatro…*, ¡eso es demasiado fácil para mí! *se lanza contra la que estaba a su derecha y logra cortarla en dos…

*Sin embargo las otras tres aprovechan y le atacan…

NightMare: *Se defiende de una pero las otras dos logran herirle…*, ¡¿Qué?! *se sorprende al ver que las otras dos tambien pueden infligir daño…

Kasumisou: *Sonríe…*, ¿estás seguro ahora que mi especialidad es la ilusión?...

NightMare: Ya veo *dice mientras con su mano izquierda se tapa la herida…

Kasumisou: Mi verdadero poder consta en poder afectar cierta parte de la realidad *las otras tres Kasumisou desaparecen para quedar solo una…*, te equivocaste al creer que las otras tres eran tan solo una ilusión como lo fue con la lanza, las otras tres también eran reales...

NightMare: ¡Tsh! *se había enojado…

Kasumisou: Sin embargo *empieza a hacer sellos con sus manos…*, te felicito por haber sobrevivido al ataque de mis dos clones *termina de hacer sellos…*, ahora, ¡prepárate para morir!...

NightMare: *Cierra los ojos…*, NightMare…

Kasumisou: ¿Cómo?...

NightMare: Ese es mi nombre *se pone en pose de lucha…*, después de todo se dice que por respeto, si vas a morir en mis manos debes saber cómo me llamo…

Kasumisou: Eso veremos *sus ojos vuelven a brillar…*, los anteriores ataques tan solo eran simple juegos, ¡déjame mostrarte mi verdadero poder!, ¡"Marioneta Espectral"!...

*De la tierra empieza a crecer un Golem, este portaba una gran armadura y dos espadas similares a las de Kasumisou y no solo eso también imitaba todos los movimientos que su creadora realizaba…

Kasumisou: Gusto en conocerte *se lanza hacia NightMare…*, ¡NightMare!...

*NightMare se para firme para recibir el ataque…

*….

Weylok: *Estaba sentado en una roca mientras con sus ojos cerrados sentía la presencia de NightMare…*, esto se está poniendo difícil…

Garnet: Mago *se acerca a Weylok…*, ¿siguen peleando?...

Weylok: Ah, pero esta vez se trata de una persona *trata de sentir la presencia de Kasumisou…*, tiene un aura sumamente fuerte, dudo mucho que sea una guerrera más bien parece ser una druida…

Garnet: ¡Entonces vamos donde ellos! *grita preocupada…

Weylok: No *se levanta…*, nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer…

Garnet: Pero…

Weylok: Descuida *mira a Garnet…*, además, si vamos ahora de seguro Alvaro se enojará *sonríe…

Garnet: Tienes razón *se calma un poco…

Weylok: Será mejor continuar *empieza a caminar sin embargo más adelante el camino se dividía en dos senderos…

Garnet: *Saca el mapa que tenía…*, si tomamos el camino de la derecha llegaremos más rápido pero dice que es una zona sumamente árida y donde el agua no abunda…

Weylok: ¿Y el otro? *dice serio…*, tenemos que apurarnos…

Garnet: Si *mira el otro sendero…*, si tomamos este sendero pasaremos por un valle pero es el doble de largo, creo que…

*Weylok había tomado el camino del valle…

Weylok: ¡Agua! *su nariz sangra como si fuera una catarata…*, _*Piensa* ¡¡¡Garnet en Bikini!!!..._

Garnet: ¡Maldito Pervertido! *grita detrás de él mientras siguen ese camino…

*…

*NightMare estaba soportando los ataques del Golem de Kasumisou…

Kasumisou: ¡Jajaja! *se ríe mientras sigue atacándolo…*, ¡Vamos!, ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!...

NightMare: No *sus ojos empiezan a tornarse rojos…*, No *pone su mano izquierda en el mago de Soul Intrax…*, ¡No me subestimes! *la desenfunda y suelta un gran poder de fuego…

*¿Cómo terminará la batalla entre Kasumisou y NightMare?...

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "Kasumisou vs NightMare"* **


	32. Chapter 32 Kasumisou vs NightMare

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!!!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 32 "Kasumisou vs NightMare"**

*Una joven con un poder aterrador está combatiendo contra NightMare, este al verse en una situación de riesgo utiliza todo su poder… ¿Quién ganará?...

Kasumisou: *Destruye la magia con la que controlaba a su Golem…*, Nada mal...

NightMare: Ah, ah, ah *estaba exhausto…*, ¡maldición!...

Kasumisou: ¡Vamos! *grita feliz mientras empieza nuevamente a hacer sellos pero estos eran diferentes a los anteriores…*, ¡me has demostrado que eres capaz de entretenerme más!...

NightMare: Tsh *levanta a Soul Intrax al cielo, baja su filo y pone ambos dedos encima…*, con esto acabaré contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Kasumisou: No te confíes, la técnica que utilice hace unos momentos era tan solo para probar tu poder *termina de hacer sellos…*, ¡ahora si voy a ponerme seria!...

NightMare: ¡Prepárate a morir! *sus ojos empiezan a emanar una energía roja…*, "¡Ryuu Kasai!"…

Kasumisou: *Junta ambas espadas, las une para crear una sola cuyo filo mostraba una oscuridad intensa…*, ¡no me vencerás con un ataque tan débil! *empieza a correr y enfrenta con su espada a el ataque de NightMare…

* El filo de la espada de Kasumisou choca contra el Ryuu Kasai de NightMare, se origina una gran explosión y después que todo era visible…

NightMare: Ah, ah, ah *guarda a Soul Intrax y apenas logra ponerse de pie…

Kasumisou: *Estaba apoyada sobre su gran espada…*, increíble…

*Sakura quien estaba viéndolo todo desde un lugar lejano corre hacia NightMare…

NightMare: ¡No vengas! *grita mientras en su ojo izquierdo se mostraba como una cicatriz brillaba…

Sakura: Pero *dice asustada al ver la reacción de NightMare…

*De repente, detrás de Sakura como arte de magia Kasumisou aparece y pone el filo de su espada en el cuello de Sakura…

NightMare: ¡Maldita! *se levanta enojado al ver lo que había ocurrido…

Kasumisou: Es interesante ver como por una estupidez se pierden grandes batallas *aprieta cada vez más el filo de su espada contra el cuello de Sakura…

NightMare: Será mejor que dejes a Sakura en paz *su cicatriz empieza a brillar intensamente…

Kasumisou: No lo creo *sonríe…*, quiero ver qué consecuencia tiene el poner en peligro a esta chica…

*Del cuerpo de NightMare empieza a emanar una energía oscura, su cicatriz palpitaba y su respiración era cada vez más fuerte…

Kasumisou: Parece ser que esto se va a poner divertido…

*…

*Garnet y Weylok corrían en dirección del lugar donde estaba NightMare y Sakura…

Garnet: ¡Rápido! *corría cada vez más rápido…*, tengo un mal presentimiento…

Weylok: ¡Este poder! *dice al sentir el aura de NightMare…*, ¡oye Garnet!..

Garnet: ¿Qué pasa? *dice seriamente…

Weylok: En este momento *dice serio…*, si nos acercamos más podríamos sufrir grandes heridas *cierra sus ojos…*, así que *sus ojos brillan como pervertido…*, ¡¿Por qué no mejor volvemos a ese valle?! *grita mientras limpiaba su nariz que estaba manchada de rojo…

*Garnet corta en dos a Weylok… TÍPICO…

*…

*NightMare estaba soltando una energía que ni él sabía que guardaba, la cicatriz que brillaba y palpitaba al ritmo de su respiración sin embargo se notaba que Kasumisou no tenía intensión de soltar a Sakura más bien, quería ver qué pasaría si NightMare llega a descontrolarse por completo…

NightMare: ¡Maldita! *su respiración aumenta cada vez más y más…

Kasumisou: ¡Tsh! *sus ojos brillan…*, creo que será mejor acabar con esto *sonríe…

NightMare: Suel… *queda callado al ver la acción de Kasumisou…

*¡Kasumisou había cortado el cuello de la princesa Sakura!...

Kasumisou: Se había vuelto aburrido esperar tanto *se da la vuelta…*, no tengo ganas de quedarme aquí así que me voy…

* Kasumisou empieza a caminar cuando rozando su cara pasa una gran cantidad de energía…

Kasumisou: *Sonríe…*, ¡por fin!...

NightMare: ¡¡¡Muere!!! *la ira había dominado su conciencia…*, ¡Maldita Muere! *saca a Hikari no Yami…*, "¡¡¡Regina Spektro!!!"…

* Kasumisou pone su gran espada delante para protegerse del ataque de NightMare…

Kasumisou: ¡Atácame con todo lo que tienes!...

*NightMare empieza a descontrolarse cada vez más, la energía oscura que brotaba de él empieza a aumentar de tamaño…

NightMare: ¡¡¡Muere!!! *la cicatriz se torna roja y la luz que emanaba era muy potente…

*NightMare estaba a punto de soltar su gran ataque pero antes…

Weylok: "Conjuro de Atadura" *con dos dedos de su mano derecha apunta a NightMare…*, "¡Cadenas de hielo!"…

*NightMare queda atrapado por el conjuro de Weylok…

Kasumisou: Ya se metieron basuras *dice decepcionada…

Weylok: *Mira a Kasumisou…*, ¡Druida!...

Kasumisou: Tengo nombre *dice molesta…*, Kasumisou, ¡recuérdalo!...

Weylok: ¡Tsh!, no recuerdo cosas que no me interesan *saca su gran lanza que lleva en su espalda…*, ¡Vete y no molestes!...

Garnet: *Llega corriendo…*, ¡Sakura!...

Weylok: Descuida *mira a NightMare…*, lo que Alvaro vio fue una ilusión causada por esa druida *mira a Sakura quien tan solo estaba desmayada…

Kasumisou: ¡Ja! *vuelve a la normalidad a sus dos espadas…*, arruinaste mi diversión…

Garnet: ¡¿Quién eres tú?! *grita mientras saca sus kunais…

Kasumisou: Eso es algo que no les incumbe *se da la vuelta…*, ¡ya arruinaron mi juego así que me voy!...

*Y antes que Kasumisou se vaya una voz medio chillona se escucha…

¿?: ¡Ni lo creas!...

Weylok: *Se asusta…*, ¡esa voz es de…!

*Daniella, la prima de Weylok aparece…

Daniella: ¡Kasumisou! *aparece imponiendo su presencia…*, ¡Estuve buscándote por todos lados!, ¿eh? *nota que además de Kasumisou estaban los demás…*, ¡Weyli! *grita mientras corre hacia Weylok…

Weylok: ¡¡¡Daniella!!! *grita enojado…

Garnet: ¿Weyli? *se cae de la risa…*, ¡¡¡Jajaja!!!...

Weylok: ¡¡¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!!! *le grita a Daniella quien no dejaba de abrazarlo…

*…

*Todo se había calmado, NightMare y Sakura seguían inconscientes…

Weylok: Así que decidiste salir de nuestro pueblo *le comenta a Daniella…

Daniella: ¡Sí!, quería salir y conocer ese mundo que tu ya conoces *sonríe…*, después de todo te ayudo bastante hacerlo ya que así maduraste algo *se burla…

Garnet: ¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen? *pregunta a Kasumisou…

Daniella: ¿Ella? *apunta a Kasumisou obviamente fue descortés de su parte hacer eso…*, no puedo viajar sola así que contrate una guardaespaldas…

Weylok: ¿Y por qué no puedes viajar sola? *comenta molesto…*, has entrenado conmigo el manejo de las armas, dudo mucho que no seas capaz de defenderte…

Daniella: Si pero *levanta sus pechos que eran un poco grandes…*, ¡Me estarían siguiendo puros pervertidos!...

Weylok: ¡Ja! *se burla…*, ¡a distancia se nota que son falsos!...

*Weylok queda nockeado en el piso ya que Garnet le había tirado una roca…

Garnet: ¡Maldito atrevido! *se sienta molesta…

Kasumisou: ¡Bueno ya me canse! *se levanta nerviosa…*, ¡necesito pelear!...

Daniella: ¡¿Otra vez?! *se queja…

Kasumisou: ¡¡¡Sí!!! *empieza a patear a NightMare que seguía inconsciente…*, ¡levántate!...

*Logran calmar a Kasumisou…

Daniella: ¡Quiero ayudar! *grita con energía…

Weylok: ¿Ayudar?...

Daniella: ¡Sí! *mira a Sakura…*, ¡ella es mi hermanita!, me siento mal sabiendo que necesita su alma y estoy sentada sin hacer nada…

Garnet: ¡Qué lindo de tu parte! *dice conmovida…

Weylok: ¡Ahhh! *se sienta y se pone serio…*, Daniella esto no es un juego, estamos en medio de una guerra y estamos a un paso de entrar a la boca del león por así decirlo…

Daniella: Pero…

Garnet: Mago *apoya su mano en la espalda de Weylok…*, ¿no crees que por lo menos podrían ayudar en algo?...

Weylok: Ummm *se pone a pensar…*, ¡lo sé! *dice mientras golpea su mano con la otra…*, no es la gran cosa pero sería de mucha ayuda…

Daniella: ¡Dime! *grita feliz…*, ¡sea lo que sea lo haré!...

Weylok: Entonces…

*…

*Daniella iba caminando con Kasumisou, parece ser que se separaron de Weylok y los demás…

Kasumisou: ¡¿Qué clase de ayuda es esta?! *dice molesta…

Daniella: No lo sé pero no está mal hacer de mensajera *dice feliz…

Kasumisou: ¡Ahhh! *grita enojada…*, ¡¡¡espero poder encontrar algo con que pelear por lo menos!!!

*Hasta un mensajero será necesario para una guerra, una lucha que se avecina…

Weylok: *Se para y mientras el viento mueve su cabello mira el final de aquel bosque y en él aquel objeto que buscaban pero una energía sobrenatural se siente alrededor…*, A pasado bastante tiempo, no recuerdo la última vez que use todo tu poder, "Kannon" *dice mientras mira su gran lanza que empieza a palpitar…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "La lanza de la luna, Kannon"* **


	33. Chapter 33 La lanza de la luna, Kannon

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 33 "La lanza de la luna, Kannon"**

*El objeto que tanto buscaban estaba al final del recorrido sin embargo una gran energía maligna amenazaba, NightMare y la princesa estaban inconscientes…

Garnet: ¡Mago ahí está el objeto que buscábamos! *apunta a una esfera de color verde la cual estaba encima de un pilar…

Weylok: Lo sé pero *agarra una piedra y la tira…*, observa…

*La piedra antes de que pudiera caer es consumida por un gran hoyo negro…

Garnet: ¡¿Qué fue eso? *dice sorprendida…

Weylok: Ladrones *saca su gran lanza de la espalda…*, pero tal parece ser que estos no son cualquier grupo de ladrones…

*De repente se escuchan como dos manos empiezan a golpearse y de aquella oscuridad sale un hombre…

Rinmaru: *Camina aplaudiendo…*, Desde un principio supuse que no caerían en nuestra trampa…

*Detrás de aquel hombre aparecen tres individuos más, por su vestimenta se deducía que eran ladrones…

Weylok: Así que ustedes esperan a que aventureros logren llegar a aquel objeto y los atacan desprevenidos, ¡que cobarde! *se burla…

Ladrón: ¡Matemos a esos jóvenes gran señor Rinmaru! *grita mientras paseaba con su lengua el filo de su cuchillo…

Rinmaru: Sin embargo tú no eres de esos estúpidos que se adentran sin tener cuidado, ¿no es así? *desenvaina su gran katana rojiza…*, ¡eso me gusta!...

Weylok: ¡Ja!, ¡resultaste ser un hombre de pocas palabras! *se pone en pose de lucha…

Rinmaru: ¡Nunca me gustaron las largas pláticas! *sale despegado en dirección de Weylok…*, ¡Muéstrame tu poder!...

*Weylok pone su gran lanza delante de él y recibe el impacto del golpe de aquel hombre…

Weylok: *Aguanta el poder del oponente…*, ¡eso no es nada! *de su gran lanza empieza a emanar energía…*, ¡sal de mi vista!...

*Weylok empuja a aquel hombre con el poder de su lanza…

Rinmaru: *Salta hacia atrás…*, ¡Nada mal!, ¡increíble! *se notaba una radiante felicidad en su rostro…*, ¡hace mucho tiempo que no me emocionaba de esta manera!

Weylok: Te recomiendo que huyas, no quiero tener que manchar mi lanza con tu sangre *comenta mientras apuntaba con kannon a aquel hombre…

Rinmaru: *Sonríe…*, se ve que no entiendes tu situación

Weylok: ¿Mi situación?...

Rinmaru: ¡Discípulos secuestren a aquella chica y esos dos cuerpos! *da la orden a sus tres discípulos…

*Los tres discípulos salen disparados, dos de ellos van en dirección de Garnet quien saca sus kunais y se pone en pose de lucha y el otro se dirige a NightMare y Sakura quienes estaban todavía inconscientes…

Weylok: ¡No los voy a dejar! *intenta evitar que se acerquen a NightMare y Sakura pero Rinmaru interviene poniéndose delante…

Rinmaru: ¡No olvides que yo soy tu oponente! *ataca a Weylok…

*Weylok intenta defenderse sin embargo el filo de la katana de Rinmaru logro abrirle una herida en el brazo izquierdo…

Weylok: *Mientras agarraba su brazo izquierdo tapándose la herida…*, ¡Ja!, resultaste ser muy molesto _*Piensa* No puedo utilizar aquí el Moon Exclamation, si lo utilizo de seguro…_

Rinmaru: *Ataca de nuevo…*, ¡Vamos!, ¡No es hora de ponerse a pensar!...

*Rinmaru seguía atacando a Weylok mientras que Garnet se enfrentaba a esos dos discípulos…

Garnet: ¡Les advierto que si intentan algo van a morir! *empieza a retroceder para poder cubrir los cuerpos de NightMare y Sakura…

*Los dos discípulos se mantenían a distancia pero una sonrisa no se borraba de sus rostros…

Garnet: Bien, con esto puedo evitar que se apoderen de los cuerpos Night y Sakura *mira el rostro de Sakura…

*Sin embargo de las ramas cae el tercer discípulo y justo detrás de Garnet, este le agarra las manos provocando que Garnet quede indefensa y le tapa la boca…

Weylok: ¡Garnet!*con su ki logra alejar a Rinmaru y trata de correr en auxilio de Garnet…

Rinmaru: ¡No te voy a permitir eso! *salta y cae nuevamente delante de Weylok para luego tratar de cortarlo en dos…

Weylok: ¡Maldición! *grita mientras se cubre con su gran lanza…*, ¡Hazte a un lado maldita molestia!...

Discípulo: ¡Señor Rinmaru tenemos en nuestro poder a esos cuerpos!...

Rinmaru: Perfecto, tomen todo y huyan *mira a Weylok…*, Yo me encargaré de esta molestia…

Discípulos: ¿Y qué hacemos con esta muchacha? *mira y sonríe…*, ¡Deje que sea nuestro juguete!

Rinmaru: Jajaja *sonríe malévolamente…*, hagan lo que quieran con su cuerpo, no me interesa…

Discípulo: Perfecto *sonríe…

*Y cuando aquel discípulo trata de llevársela un rayo de energía perfora su corazón…

Rinmaru: ¡Eso fue! *mira a Weylok…

Weylok: Te lo advertí *su mirada mostraba odio y una gran sed de sangre…*, ¡Prepárense para lo peor!...

*Weylok empieza a hacer girar su lanza mientras que del cielo empiezan a formarse nubes…

Rinmaru: ¡Estúpidos huyan! *grita mientras corre para atacar a Weylok…

*Los dos discípulos que quedaban huyen y uno de ellos con Garnet en sus hombros…

Weylok: ¡Maldito Bastardo! *intenta atacar a aquel discípulo que cargaba a Garnet…

Rinmaru: ¡Muere! *con su katana atraviesa el lado derecho del pecho de Weylok…

*Sin embargo Weylok no se detenía, seguía aumentando su ki…

Weylok: *Sus ojos se volvieron azules y su pelo tomo un color gris…*, ¡Desaparece Insecto! *apunta con su lanza a Rinmaru…*, "¡Moon Exclamation!"…

*Rinmaru intenta escapar pero no puede, es consumido por el ataque de Weylok…

*…

*Los dos discípulos seguían escapando, cruzan parte del pantano y se detiene a recuperar el aliento…

Discípulo: ¿Crees que lo perdimos? *pregunta…

*Y antes que el otro discípulo pudiera responder, un rayo enorme de energía lo desintegra por completo…

Discípulo: *Cae soltando a Garnet…*, ¡Maldito! *saca su cuchillo y lo apoya en el cuello de Garnet…

Weylok: Yo que tu dejo eso *iba caminando lentamente y la tranquilidad reinaba su juicio…

Discípulo: ¡Te lo advierto! *estaba cada vez más nervioso…*, ¡Un paso más y mato a esta muchacha!...

Weylok: Haz lo que quieras, igual morirás con mi lanza…

Garnet: Mago *queda sorprendida con esa respuesta…

Discípulo: ¡Si tú lo dices así! *trata de cortar el cuello de Garnet…

*Sin embargo de la nada Garnet le golpea la cara, se levanta y lo tira hacia un lado…

Garnet: ¡Estúpido! *vuelve hacia donde NightMare y Sakura…

*Pasa al lado de Weylok y una atmosfera fría se siente…

*…

*Una vez todo calmado, NightMare y Sakura habían recobrado la conciencia y estaban preparando todo para entregar aquel objeto y ganar el dinero del concurso, sin embargo había un extraño ambiente entre Garnet y Weylok…

NightMare: Ya veo *dice…*, supongo que era de esperarse que hayan ladrones que intenten cosas como esas…

Weylok: Ah *su mirada estaba perdida…

NightMare: Por cierto *mira a Garnet que limpiaba sus kunais…*, veo que Garnet está triste *mira a Weylok con desprecio…*, ¿No habrás hecho algo?

Weylok: No lo sé…

*El problema había terminado ya sin embargo algo amenazaba con romper la unión del grupo, ¿Qué pensara Garnet?...

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "Fronteras"* **


	34. Chapter 34 Fronteras

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 34 "Fronteras"**

*Entrar a un infierno, los viajeros se dirigen ya a la ciudad que limita con tierra del Reino Fuego, el clima entre ellos ha sido poco placentero…

Sakura: *Camina y se acerca a NightMare…*, se me hace o algo pasa entre ellos dos *dice mientras mira como Weylok y Garnet ni se dirigían la mirada…

NightMare: No lo sé…

Sakura: ¿Habrá pasado algo mientras estábamos inconscientes? *pregunta…

NightMare: Lo mejor sería que le preguntes a Garnet, de seguro el culpable fue este maldito pervertido…

*Weylok escuchaba pero no decía nada y Garnet solo miraba hacia adelante…

Sakura: *Se acerca a Weylok…*, Joven Weylok, ¿Cómo se llama la ciudad a la que estamos yendo?...

Weylok: Canarias *mira a NightMare…*, en esa ciudad hay una mescla cultural del Reino Fuego con este y de seguro encontraremos a muchos guardias rondando…

Sakura: ¿Guardias?...

NightMare: Canarias es una ciudad conocida por su gran contrabando y el mercado negro de armas *mira a Garnet…*, ¿tú sabes algo de esto?...

Garnet: No lo sé *responde fríamente…

Sakura: Ya veo *retrocede al ver la actitud de Garnet…

*…

*Habían caminado un buen tiempo y la situación no cambiaba…

Sakura: ¡Miren un cartel! *dice apuntando a un gran cartel…

NightMare: Ese debe indicar cuanto falta para llegar a Canarias…

*En el gran cartel estaba dibujado un mapa, en un gran círculo mostraba la posición de este y más adelante señalaba como el camino se dividía en dos…

NightMare: Yo tomaré este mientras que ustedes irán por este *muestra…

Sakura: Pero *dice mirando el mapa…*, la ruta que dices que tomemos nosotros nos lleva a Doukan…

NightMare: Ya lo sé…

Sakura: ¡Ah no! *grita…*, ¡¿piensas ir solo?...

Weylok: Es una decisión tomada ya princesa *dice mientras aparta la mirada del mapa…

NightMare: Irás con tu padre y esperaras a que vuelva *dice seriamente…

Sakura: ¡Ya basta! *empieza a caminar…*, iré a Canarias aunque sea por mi cuenta…

*Sakura camina mientras que Weylok intenta calmarla…

Garnet: ¿Qué ocultas? *comenta mientras se le acerca a NightMare…

NightMare: Eso no importa, te pido por favor que cuides a Sakura…

Garnet: ¿Y en verdad piensas que la princesa va a ir a Doukan? *pregunta…

NightMare: No puedo dejar que pase al Reino Fuego…

Garnet: Estaría su vida en peligro, ¿no es así?...

NightMare: Si…

Garnet: ¡Ja!, su vida está en peligro ahora mismo, no veo la diferencia acá o allá *se le acerca…

NightMare: Iré solo al Reino Fuego y punto *empieza a caminar hacia Sakura y Weylok…

Garnet: ¿A qué tienes miedo?...

NightMare: *Se detiene…*, si Sakura viene conmigo, seguramente será *deja de hablar…

Garnet: Ya veo, entonces tienes miedo de que por tu culpa ella muera *se ríe…*, deberías haber dicho eso antes…

NightMare: No entiendo además hablando de secretos *la mira fijamente…*, ¿qué paso con Jose Luis?...

Garnet: *Se sorprende y sonroja…*, ¡Nada!, ¡no sé de que hablas!...

NightMare: Claro…

*…

*Se habían reunido, NightMare empezó a contar lo que en realidad pasaba…

Weylok: Es por eso que no pueden acompañarnos *dice a Sakura y Garnet…

Sakura: Pero…

Garnet: ¡Es patético! *se enoja…*, ¡¿Crees que no podemos defendernos solas?...

NightMare: No se trata de eso *habla seriamente…*, una vez que entremos tendremos que actuar como si no estuviéramos vivos, dormir en los peores lugares a veces incluso en la calle…

Sakura: Eso no es problema *dice para convencer a NightMare…

NightMare: Además si nos llegan a descubrir tendríamos no a cinco guardias detrás de nosotros sino a todo el Reino Fuego…

Garnet: ¡Vaya!, ¿Qué habrás hecho para que tengas a todo el Reino Fuego pidiendo tu cabeza?

Weylok: El no, su anterior vida *mira a NightMare…*, el Reino Fuego lo busca por asesinato a un Rey…

Sakura y Garnet: ¡¿Qué? *dicen sorprendidas…

Sakura: ¡¿Pero cómo? *no entendía la situación…

NightMare: Ya saben entonces porque no pueden seguir conmigo *mira a Sakura…*, yo iré a recuperar tu alma mientras espera en Doukan…

*Sakura y Garnet no decían nada, especialmente Sakura no podía creer lo que había escuchado…

*…

*NightMare toma sus dos espadas, mira hacia adelante y parte solo…

Weylok: Llevaré a Garnet y la princesa a Doukan y me encontraré contigo…

NightMare: Esta bien *mira a Sakura…*, voy a ir a recuperar tu alma y te prometo que no voy a volver sin ella…

*NightMare parte corriendo…

Weylok: Bueno, es hora de partir *mira a Garnet…*, necesito hablar contigo también…

*Weylok empieza a caminar…

Garnet: Ni lo creas *dice despacio…

*Sakura camina sin decir nada…

*….

*Un gran pueblo, el olor a azufre y pólvora inundaba el lugar y a lo lejos una gran puerta con dos leones resaltaba…

NightMare: Llegó la hora…

*…

*Weylok, Garnet y Sakura caminaban…

Weylok: *Notaba ese silencio mortificante, se da la vuelta y se para enfrente de Garnet…*, No entiendo cuál es tu problema…

Garnet: Ahhh no lo entiendes *se enoja…*, ¡me parece muy bien! *sigue caminando, esquiva a Weylok…

Weylok: ¡Ahhh! *se enoja…*, ¡¿es por lo que dije en ese momento? ¡¿Por haber dicho que no me importaba lo que te pasara?...

Garnet: ¡Eso no me interesa! *mira a Weylok…*, pero ya que lo mencionas *deja de hablar y se sonroja…*, no me interesa saber si quieres protegerme o no…

Weylok: ¡Lo sabía! *grita…*, ¡es por eso!...

Garnet: *Se enoja más…*, ¡estúpido!...

*Garnet se da la media vuelta y camina quejándose…

Sakura: Creo que no era correcto que diga eso Joven Weylok *dice despacio…

Weylok: Si lo sé *dice triste…

*…

*Los guardias rondan, la gran puerta con los leones se empieza a abrir…

NightMare: ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! *empieza a correr…*, ¡traeré de vuelta el alma de la princesa!...

*…

*En una gran sala, las telas rojas y un gran trono con una llama negra encima…

¿?: ¡Mi lord! *entra un hombre con una gran armadura blanca…*, ¡el informe del Reino está listo!..

Lord: Esta bien *mira a aquel hombre…*, puedes retirarte…

¿?: ¡Sí! *sale del cuarto…

*En la puerta una mujer esperaba…

¿?: ¿Alguna noticia de él? *pregunta en voz baja…

Mujer: No, nada fuera de lo normal sin embargo *sonríe…*, tengo la ligera sospecha de que no falta mucho para que te vuelvas a encontrar con él…

¿?: Jajaja *sonríe…*, eso espero, aún tengo pendiente aquel combate *levanta su puño…*, espero que vuelvas pronto a casa… ¡NightMare! *lo cierra con fuerza…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "La Puerta de los Leones"* **


	35. Chapter 35 La Puerta de los Leones

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 35 "La Puerta de los Leones"**

*La decisión de NightMare, los caminos hacia un destino lleno de muerte y venganza… Una sola puerta lo divide todo, la línea de lo que podría pasar…

NightMare: *Camina entre la multitud ocultando su identidad…*, debo apresurarme…

*Las tiendas, los comerciantes y los guardias inundaban el pasillo que estaba cubierto de polvo y con el brillo del sol era casi imposible poder divisar el camino con claridad…

Comerciante: ¡Vengan!, ¡Vengan! *llama las personas que pasaban…*, ¡nosotros vendemos las mejores telas, blusas, todo a el precio más barato! *nota a NightMare…*, ¡Oye tú muchacho!, ¡ven!...

NightMare: No estoy interesado en comprar nada *lo trata de esquivar y seguir su camino…

Comerciante: ¡Vamos, no digas eso! *se pone delante de NightMare…*, se nota que eres un joven inteligente y aventurero, ¿no quieres echar un ojo a mi inventario?, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás *se ríe con confianza…

NightMare: Ya te dije, no tengo tiempo…

Comerciante: Oh *dice decepcionado…

*NightMare empieza a caminar…

Comerciante: ¡Espera un momento! *vuelve a detener a NightMare…*, ¿Te diriges hacia la Puerta de los Leones?...

NightMare: Eso no es de tu incumbencia *lo mira fríamente…

Comerciante: Entonces supongo que no te interesa los planos secretos que tengo *dice ofendido…*, bueno, mejor me retiro antes que algún guardia empiece a molestar...

NightMare: ¡Espera! *dice despacio…*, muéstrame esos planos…

Comerciante: *Sonríe…*, sabía que eras alguien inteligente *le da unos golpes en la espalda…*, ¡ven acompáñame!...

*…

*Weylok junto a la princesa y Garnet seguían el camino hacia Doukan, el ambiente aún estaba tenso y no parecía querer mejorar…

Sakura: ¿No piensa arreglar las cosas? *dice enojada…

Weylok: ¿Arreglar? *se detiene…*, ¡¿Pero si ni siquiera quiere decirme que es lo que le molesta? *dice molesto…

Sakura: ¡Ahhh! *se enoja…*, ¡nunca podrán entender a una mujer, ni tú ni alvaro!...

Weylok: ¡¿Entonces que sugiere que haga princesa? *dice nervioso…

Sakura: ¿Hablar con ella? *le dice mientras le empuja hacia donde estaba sentada Garnet…

Weylok: Pero… espera… *cae delante de Garnet…*, Ehm. Este… *estaba nervioso…

Garnet: ¿Qué quieres? *su voz era fría y mostraba desprecio…

Weylok: *Se levanta mientras limpiaba el polvo de su ropa…*, Ahhh *suspira…*, Garnet, si hice algo que te llego a molestar, te pido disculpas, mira acompáñame *le agarra de la mano y se la lleva por medio del bosque…

Sakura: *Mira como los dos se desvanecían con la oscuridad que producían la sombra de los arboles…*, espero que solucione esto…

*…

*Un pequeño almacén lleno de antigüedades y cosas de cierto valor, la puerta se abre…

Comerciante: *Entrando…*, dudo mucho que no lo sepas, pero por las dudas nosotros los comerciantes de Canarias tenemos ciertos "ítems" que no mostramos a la luz por problemas políticos se podría decir *intenta explicarle a NightMare…

NightMare: ¿Me confías esto y no sabes si soy algún agente encubierto? *dice mientras observa toda la mercancía oculta…

Comerciante: Jajaja muchacho llevo varios años en este negocio, si fueras un agente encubierto ya lo sabría *empieza a buscar entre un bulto de objetos…*, conozco muchas personas como tú que llegan a Canarias y buscan la manera de pasar al Reino Fuego de la manera fácil, después de todo la Puerta de los Leones es conocida por ser la frontera más estrictas de todo el continente de Lizz *saca un pergamino…*, ¡Lo encontré!...

NightMare: ¡Eso es! *dice sorprendido al ver los planos detallados de toda la estructura de la gran puerta…

Comerciante: Hace cinco años un guerrero lo dejo caer de su equipaje, tuve la suerte de estar cerca y poder recoger sin que nadie se dé cuenta *se empieza reír…*, después de todo no tienes idea de la competencia que existe entre todos…

NightMare: No era un guerrero común, poseer un plano así *examina los planos…*, tuvo que ser algún sirviente del rey o algo así…

Comerciante: En fin, es tuyo por tan solo cien monedas de oro…

*En ese momento la puerta es derrumbada y tres guardias imperiales entran…

Guardia: ¡Alto! *tenía su espada en la mano…*, ¡quedan arrestados por el trafico de mercancía prohibida por el feudal de Canarias!...

*Los guardias se acercaban poco a poco a NightMare y el hombre comerciante…

Comerciante: Esperen *dice nervioso…*, ¿no hay manera de arreglar esto sin que nadie se entere? *intenta convencer a los guardias…*, tengo excelente mercancía, si quieren pueden llevarse una o dos cosas de valor…

Guardia: ¡Silencio! *una sonrisa malévola le pinta la cara…*, nos llevaremos todos y ustedes irán directo a la cárcel a pudrirse…

Comerciante: ¡¿Qué? *se altera…*, ¡Malditos corruptos!...

Guardias: *Golpea en la nuca al comerciante dejándolo inconsciente…*, ¡No deberías hablar de corrupción maldita rata que nosotros no nos comparamos a lo que ustedes hacen!...

*Los guardias miran a NightMare quien se había mantenido en silencio…

Guardia: ¡¿Y tú? *se acerca a NightMare amenazándolo con su espada…*, ¿Te entregaras por las buenas o quieres que te mande a dormir como esa pobre rata? *se empieza a reír…

NightMare: ¡Tsh! *se acerca a la ventana y la abre…

Guardia: ¡Intenta escapar! *corre hacia la ventana para detener a NightMare…

*NightMare salta, cae en una lona de los comerciantes y empieza a correr…

Guardia: ¡Deténganlo! *empieza a gritar…

*La gran multitud, el excesivo ruido servían de manto para NightMare quien seguía corriendo en dirección de la gran puerta…

*…

Garnet: *Caminaba con mal humor y con la incertidumbre de no saber a dónde se dirigía…*, ¿A dónde me estas llevando?...

Weylok: *Caminaba delante de ella…*, espera un rato más…

*Los dos seguían caminando hasta que en un espacio donde los arboles formaban un pequeño círculo, donde la ventisca refrescaba el área y la poca luz que entraba iluminaba la grama que tenía un color vivo…

Weylok: Aquí es *se detiene…

Garnet: ¡¿No intentaras hacerme nada pervertido no? *se cubre mientras lo miraba con desconfianza…

Weylok: *Su mirada que apuntaba hacia arriba y la voz grave resaltaba una gran seriedad…*, ¿Sabes?, nunca fui una persona que agarre confianza de otras personas de manera veloz, sé que mi personalidad es jovial y alegre pero aún así siempre estoy atento a mi alrededor y desconfío de personas que apenas conozco, incluso me costaba confiar en Alvaro en un principio…

Garnet: *Estaba totalmente perdida…*, no entiendo, ¿por eso me trajiste aquí?...

Weylok: *Baja su mirada y la dirige hacia Garnet…*, sin embargo, contigo fue diferente, se podría decir que agarre bastante confianza y de manera veloz tratándose de tu persona *sonríe…

Garnet: *Mira aquella sonrisa y se sonroja…*, pero, pero, pero…

Weylok: En aquella situación confié en tus habilidades como guerrera, no olvides que luche contra ti y por eso supuse que sabrías como manejar la situación pero *nuevamente su rostro muestra seriedad…*, no tome en cuenta tus sentimientos y por eso te pido perdón de corazón…

Garnet: Mago *no podía encontrar las palabras correctas…*, yo, te agradezco que tengas esa confianza conmigo y me alegra saber que tengas esa atención aunque la verdad no la había notado *se sonroja…*, yo…

*Y antes que Garnet pudiera decir algo Weylok se le acerco velozmente y sus labios les pedían un beso mientras derramaban saliva…

Garnet: ¡Mago!...

*Un gran golpe seguido de una explosión fue presenciada…

Sakura: Ahhh *suspira…*, la verdad, me lo esperaba…

*…

NightMare: *Dentro de una gran construcción…*, los perdí *recobra el aliento…*, y con esto en mis manos no se me hará difícil poder pasar al Reino Fuego *aprieta con fuerzas el pergamino que contenía los planos de la Gran Puerta…*, Muy bien, ya estoy dentro ahora…

*En aquel momento un rayo de energía ataca a NightMare…

NightMare: *Intenta cubrirse pero termina herido por aquel rayo…*, ¡Este ataque es!...

*En uno de los pilares de metal oxidado aquel hombre con la gran armadura blanca sonreía…

NightMare: ¡Metarugica! *grita mientras que con su mano izquierda cubría la herida provocada por el ataque sorpresa…

Metarugica: Mi horóscopo tenía razón *salta hacia donde estaba NightMare…*, "encontraras viejas amistades, es bueno poder recordar viejos tiempos y hablar de futuros planes" *Camina hacia NightMare…*, supongo que este no es lugar para hablar de esos futuros planes, ¿o sí?...

NightMare: ¡Maldito! *desenvaina la espada en su lado izquierdo, Soul Intrax…*, "¡Ryuu Kasai!" *un gran dragón de fuego sale de Soul Intrax…

*Metarugica utiliza la gran hacha que lleva en la espalda y se protege…

Metarugica: Vaya *sonríe…*, supongo que prefieres recordad primero los viejos tiempos *empieza a reír…*, ¡me parece excelente viejo amigo!, ¡haré que pagues por tu traición al Reino Fuego!...

*¿Una traición?, ¿qué es lo que Metarugica quiere de NightMare precisamente?...

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "Viejos Tiempos, ¡el odio de Metarugica!"* **


	36. Chapter 36 Viejos Tiempos, ¡el odio de

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

_Todo comienza en una dimensión distinta, una diferente a las demás o quizás igual, una donde las almas, las espadas y magias tienen un lazo más profundo que cualquiera. Seis grandes naciones, seis poderosos reyes, aquel complot, aquella confusión y "Batalla" por el destino que hará que dos "Almas" se unan.

_Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Metal son las grandes naciones que se enfrentaran a una guerra, a una era de muerte y miedo. "La Nueva Alianza" formada por las Naciones del Fuego, Agua y Tierra deberán enfrentarse a la "Media Luna" formada por los Imperios del Aire, Metal y Trueno. Es así, en plena fase de paz y tranquilad, donde un guerrero será tomado como asesino, quizás el más peligroso de la historia, donde una pelea con aquel que es llamado "El Hijo de la Luna" provoque un desorden en el ciclo de la vida, en los planes del mismo destino quizás.

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

**CAPITULO 36 "Viejos Tiempos, ¡el odio de Metarugica!"**

*Ah aparecido un viejo amigo de NightMare, Metarugica quien habla de una traición al Reino Fuego, ¿Sera aquella confusión de 50 años?...

NightMare: *Corta un pedazo de aquella túnica que lleva y se venda la herida…*, No tengo tiempo para perder *Mira a Metarugica…*, Será mejor acabar con esto rápido…

Metarugica: Vaya, ¿después de tanto tiempo sin vernos? *se pone en pose de lucha…*, ¡como quieras!...

*Metarugica se lanza hacia NightMare, gira hacia la derecha y con su hacha intenta cortarle la cabeza...

NightMare: ¡No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo! *saca a Soul Intrax…*, ¡"Ryuu Kasai"! *un gran dragón de fuego sale de esa técnica…

*Metarugica salta hacia atrás cubriéndose con su hacha, se levanta y con sus manos se quita el polvo que había quedado impregnado en su ropa…

Metarugica: Si tanto insistes en acabar con esto de una vez *empieza a elevar su ki…*, entonces *cierra sus ojos…*, ¡muere!...

*Metarugica con una velocidad increíble se para enfrente de NightMare y este antes de poder siquiera reaccionar es penetrado por el hacha de Metarugica…

Metarugica: Jajaja *acerca su rostro al de NightMare…*, ¿Y bien?...

NightMare: *Su visión empieza a tornarse borrosa…*, ¡Maldito!...

Metarugica: No era la respuesta que esperaba pero *lo lanza a NightMare contra una pared…*, supongo que ya no importa que tenga que decir un cadáver moribundo como tú…

NightMare: *Estaba sentado en contra aquella pared mientras la sangre de su cuerpo lo rodeaba…*, ¿haces esto simplemente porque no te revele quien era?...

Metarugica: *Se acerca a NightMare…*, En parte, sin embargo tampoco puedo dejarte con vida *eleva su ki…*, ¡Eres el enemigo del Reino Fuego!...

*Metarugica prepara su ataque, levanta su gran hacha y apunta directamente al rostro de NightMare…

Metarugica: Todo termina aquí…

*Y antes que aquella hacha entre en contacto con NightMare una gran energía azul ataca a Metarugica…

Weylok: Eso estuvo cerca *se pone delante de NightMare…*, unos segundos más y hubiera sido tarde, Jajaja…

Metarugica: Un mago *mira aquella herida en el brazo derecho que le causo el ataque de Weylok…*, debo admitir que tu magia es poderosa, haber dañado mi armadura e incluso lograr herir mi cuerpo…

Weylok: En ese caso sabes muy bien que no tienes oportunidad contra mí *comenta seriamente…

Metarugica: ¡Vamos tan solo fue un alago! *agarra su arma que fue expulsada unos cuantos metros de el por aquel ataque…*, te mostraré lo que es un verdadero poder…

*Y antes que Metarugica pudiera reaccionar para atacar a Weylok una gran nube de humo cubrió todo convirtiendo el campo de batalla en una sola oscuridad y cuando todo se aclaró tanto Weylok como el mal herido de NightMare habían desaparecido…

Metarugica: Tsh *su rostro enfatizaba molestia…*, esto caza no termina, no todavía…

*…

NightMare: ¿eh? *todo estaba borroso…*, ¿Dónde estoy? *se escuchaban voces pero nada era claro…*, ¿Qué paso?...

*Hasta que una voz se fue haciendo más clara logrando que NightMare reaccionara…

¿?: ¡Oye Alvaro viene el comandante!...

NightMare: ¿Comandante? *logra reconocer a aquella figura que le hablaba…*, ¿Meta-metarugica?...

*Todo se aclaro de golpe, era el cuartel militar del Reino Fuego y era Metarugica quien le hablaba…

Comandante: ¡Muy bien señoritas! *caminaba mirando seriamente a todos los soldados…*, ¡Saben muy bien la situación que estamos viviendo!, ¡Nuestro Reino será atacado por tropas de la media luna mañana en la noche y es necesario estar preparados para defender nuestra reino! *se detiene justamente enfrente de NightMare…*, ¡Dime!, ¿Tienes lo necesario para salvar tu pobre trasero mocoso?...

NightMare: ¡Señor, sí señor! *grita firmemente…

*El comandante se retira…

Metarugica: *Rompe en carcajadas…*, tenias que ver tu expresión cuando se detuvo…

NightMare: Tsh, no molestes…

Metarugica: Jajaja muy bien Alvaro *se adelanta unos pasos y le golpea en el hombro…*, ¡Unas bebidas!, yo invito...

NightMare: Estamos en medio de una guerra a solo una noche de entrar en combate con el enemigo *lo mira…*, ¿Y tú piensas en diversión?...

Metarugica: Pues, si *sonríe…

NightMare: Jajaja, nunca cambiaras *sigue caminando…

*…

*Cambio de escena, otra vez NightMare empieza a ver todo borroso pero esta vez lograba escuchar claramente todo…

Metarugica: ¡¿Por qué?...

*NightMare no lograba entender que estaba pasando…

Metarugica: ¡¿Por qué nos mentiste? *se escucha sus gritos pero con un tono de decepción…*, ¡Maldito asesino! *este último grito era un reclamo acompañado de lágrimas…

*Y cuando todo se aclara y NightMare reconoce la figura de Metarugica…

NightMare: Me-metarugica, yo *estaba delante de Metarugica quien se encontraba mal herido y le miraba con bronca…*, yo…

*Y antes que pudiera continuar todo se pierde y NightMare despierta de aquel largo sueño, si un sueño fue todo aquello vivido…

NightMare: ¡Metarugica! *grita mientras se levanta desesperado…

Sakura: Descuida hemos logrado escapar de él *lo calma mientras trata que NightMare se acueste de nuevo…

Weylok: ¡Vaya paliza que te dio! *comenta molestando…

NightMare: … *su rostro estaba serio…

Garnet: *Llega corriendo…*, ya recorrió todo el perímetro y no hay ningún peligro podemos dormir aquí *nota que NightMare ya estaba despierto…*, vaya hasta que despertaste…

NightMare: Te dije Jose Luis que las lleves a Doukan *estaba molesto…

Weylok: No te quejes, sino fuera por nosotros estarías muerto…

Sakura: ¡Ahora explícate bien que fue lo que sucedió y ten por seguro que sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, sea el rumbo que tengas que tomar! *sus ojos mostraban un ardor increíble…*, ¡Iremos los cuatro juntos!...

Weylok: Ya escuchaste *se burla…*, ella manda aquí…

*…

*NightMare les conto todo lo sucedido en el sueño. Metarugica un gran amigo de la infancia y compañero en el ejercito del Reino descubrió la verdadera identidad de él y trato de asesinarlo…

NightMare: No recuerdo que paso después de que Metarugica intentase atacarme, todo se puso en blanco y cuando recobre el conocimiento estaba él tirado en el piso desangrándose y maldiciéndome *mira al cielo…*, no pensé que seguiría vivo pero tal parece ser que así es y peor aún esta buscándome para vengarse…

Garnet: Entonces mientras te encuentres en el Reino Fuego…

NightMare: Metarugica intentara asesinarme y no solo él *mira fijamente…*, todo el Reino fuego está buscando mi cabeza…

Weylok: Sin embargo el alma de la princesa se encuentra en algún lugar del Reino Fuego y es necesario encontrarla…

NightMare: ¡Por eso váyanse de aquí! *se levanta…*, ¡Regresen a Doukan donde estarán a salvo y yo me encargare del resto!...

Sakura: ¡No! *dice fríamente…*, ya te lo dije *se levanta y se pone enfrente de NightMare…*, ¡Iremos los cuatro, te guste o no!...

Garnet: Entonces *estira una lona…*, mañana hay que madrugar para buscar pistas de la ubicación del alma de Sakura *se acuesta y da la espalda…*, ¡Hasta mañana!...

Weylok: Opino lo mismo *se sienta y cierra los ojos…*, yo me haré cargo de la vigilia esta noche…

Sakura: Mucha suerte joven Weylok *se acuesta cerca de Garnet y mira NightMare…*, deberías acostarte y descansar, esa herida necesita cerrarse bien…

NightMare: *Suspira…*, como quieran…

*…

*En un pueblo chico…

Metarugica: *Llegaba en su corcel…*, Esto no termina aquí *sonríe…*, el juego recién empieza *levanta su mano y en ella había una pequeña caja transparente y dentro de ella una luz resplandeciente…*, después de todo tarde o temprano llegaras a mí *levanta la caja y la mira fijamente…*, mientras tenga el alma de esa chiquilla…

***PROXIMO CAPITULO "Reúne las pistas"* **


End file.
